


A Time With You

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Time Travel Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 1▪《Levi x Reader》|Levi's Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦(Y/N) Jaeger, a young woman attending her senior year of college in London. She has a past she'd love to forget about, but when a certain assignment has her heading home she keeps herself buried in her work trying to avoid her nosy mother who wishes to get in contact.But when (Y/N) stumbles across an unwritten grave she is sent back to year 850, five years after the titans broke through Wall Maria. Confused and scared she wanders through the forest until she is found by a not so friendly little man. Captain Levi Ackerman.When she is placed under Captain Levi's supervision they will slowly get to know one another. With that, a love begins to blossom in the darkest of times. Will she be able to return home in time? Or will the love she tried to avoid keep her from leaving?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book. May contain spoilers from the manga}☆Updated: Complete☆





	1. Beginnings

~(Y/N)~

 

The sound of the beeping alarm rang over and over waking me from a pleasant sleep. It was a new week with the same old school and work. Sitting up I slap my hand down on the alarm, with the flick of my pointer finger I switch the alarm off then back on again for the next morning. Rubbing my eyes I sat there yawning before stretching out my arms causing my shirt to ride up.

Slowly I stand up from my queen sized bed and stretched my legs. After doing so I make my way into my bathroom to strip off my pajamas. I toss the dirty clothes into the basket and turn on the water to the shower. I place my hand under the running water waiting for it to warm up. When I found it warm enough I step in and wet my long brown hair.

After my shower I step out grabbing a towel that hang on a rack. I quickly dry off my legs and work my way up to my torso and chest area before ruffling the towel in my hair. I too throw the towel in the dirty clothes and walk out of the steamy bathroom into my now cold bedroom completely naked.

I walk over to my closet, I pull on the knob watching as it slid open revealing my many options for clothing. Quickly I sift through my mainly black clothes, I find a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I toss them on my bed and go back to looking through my closet once more. I then grabbed a pair of shoes and toss them on the floor by my bed.

Walking over I pull the shirt from the hanger and put it on. I then grab the jeans and slip them on after taking them off the hanger as well. I slip on my shoes and head to the door. I walk through the short hallway into the living room. I could see over to my kitchen that my cat Duchess was eating her food. Walking over to the door I grab my bag and keys off the hook before opening the front door. "Bye Duchess." I call before closing the door once again.

I made my way out of the apartment complex and to my car. I set my bag in the passenger seat then stick the key in the ignition. After buckling up I put the car in drive and pull out of the parking spot. I headed to the nearest cafe shop to pick up two coffees one for me and one for my best friend Lizzi.

After getting the drinks I quickly head back to my car. I set the drinks in the cup holders before getting in myself. Driving off again I head over to Lizzi's apartment. Parking out front I grab both drinks, setting them on the roof of my car I close the driver door and press the lock button on my keys. After hearing the two honks I grab the coffees and head up to Lizzi's apartment.

I jog up the steps to her apartment until I stop at her door. Door number B5, with my elbow I push the button that would ring the bell. After waiting for what seemed like five minutes she opened the door, a toothbrush stuck out of her mouth while she was pulling her blonde hair up into a messy bun. She stood there in her panties and tank top. "You're early." she says.

Handing her, her coffee I walk in through the door. "I'm always early." I answer. She ran through her living room, on the way she placed her coffee on the kitchen counter before disappearing into the hall assuming she was headed for her bathroom. Within a few short minutes, she came out fully clothed in blue ripped jean shorts and a red blouse. She was much more girly than I was.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on she turned to me. "You work again tonight right?" she asks.

I nod before taking the first sip of my coffee. I had worked at a local bakery the pay was good and the people were nice. Not to mention I got a discount on the items so I bought desserts quite often. "Okay, well I'll probably just head over to your place and wait." she mentions.

"Okay, but I probably won't be home until ten." I inform her.

"That's fine, as long as you bring back some Buchtel." she says.

"Fine." I answer. I turn away from her as I felt a vibration in my front pocket. Pulling out my phone the screen lit up showing the name 'Katherine' on my phone. It was my mother. It had been the fourth time she had called me in the last week after recently arguing over not coming to my father's funeral.

I despised the man so why show up and grieve over someone who never loved me. I moved to London so I wouldn't have to deal with all my family issues and go to a nice college. But once my mother found out I had left Germany she wasn't too pleased. Quickly I decline the call and shove my phone back into my pocket. "Let's go." I say as I walk towards the door.

Opening it I check back finding Lizzi grabbing her coffee and bag. I walk out the door turning to the left making my way down the dark hallway. Even though it was bright out there were no windows and few lights to illuminate the hall. Making our way down the stairs I could see the natural lighting pouring in from the bottom of the stairs.

After reaching the last step I quickly make my way outside and to my car. I walk around the car and open up the driver's side. Getting in I quickly grab my back and toss it in the back allowing Lizzi to sit in the passenger seat. She opened the door and slipped in.

Again, I buckle up and start the car before pulling away from the curb. I prop my head on my hand that laid on the car door as I drove out of the town. The school was placed a little ways from the city since the campus was rather large. After a short detour through the woods, the view of the school was in sight. The University of Ridgeview, a large college, there I was studying to be a historian. History always fascinated me, I was interested in knowing more about our history, my history, specifically around the time the Titans were around.

Pulling into the parking lot I slowed down as my eyes scanned for an open spot. When I had found one I quickly turn before someone could take it. I put my car into park and turn off the car. Getting out I head to the back door and open it grabbing out my bag and Lizzi's Walking to the back I hand her the bag and walk alongside her to the entrance.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was the last class of the day, I was alone in this class not knowing anyone. To think I had been in the class for a few months now and didn't have any to talk to. But I didn't care about that, this was my favorite class despite having no friends in it. It was European History and right now we were talking about Germany.

Stepping into the class there were four different levels of seats, each level getting higher from the last. Staying on the highest level closest to the door I walk down a row and sit in the back corner. As the class started I look down at the table where the teacher was standing. With a remote, he turned on the projector to start our notes. I pulled out my notebook and started jotting down the notes as he started speaking.

"Now, as most of you should know from the reading Germany once was invaded by titans, how they came to existence is still unknown let alone how they were killed off." the teacher starts.

As he skipped through the slides I wrote more and more information down. He talked about a few of the people from the Survey Corps and some of the titan shifters after explaining about a serum that gave these people the ability to change into a titan. He even brought up my many great grandfather Eren Jaeger. He was a titan shifter, who married at a young age before his timely death. After his death, his widowed wife gave birth and so the family line of Jaegers began all leading down to my mother then me.

As the class continued we stopped half way through the notes and worked on a new assignment. But only had a short time due to the final bell. "Remember class tomorrow I will be discussing a project!" the teacher calls to the students who were already leaving.

With that, I stood from my seat and placed my belongings back into the bag. Throwing the bag over my shoulder I head out of the class and to the parking lot to my car. I left without Lizzi knowing she had other friends who would give her a ride to my place. I headed to the bakery.

Parking outside the shop I get out and lock my car leaving my things in it. Looking up I saw the sign, with big words it read: 'A Knead For Sweets'. For the longest time I hated the name but slowly I started getting used to the name the more I worked after going full time. Quickly I walked up to the sidewalk and open the glass door. A little ring sounded from the door alerting the workers. I make my way to the back and get on my uniform and name tag.

After changing I found my manager standing there. She was a friendly elderly woman who had been working there forever it seems. "Hello (Y/N), just wanted to let you know you'll be working the cash register today." she says, her voice was raspier than usual today, but then again she had just recently been ill.  _This woman should really retire, I bet she's older than this store._

"Okay." I answer nicely.

Quickly I walk out and stand behind the cash register. I watched as people walked in, mostly they just looked around and left deciding they didn't actually want to buy anything. Within a couple of hours, I pulled up a stool and waited as more people came in. A few people bought things like birthday cakes, truffles, and cookies.

I had always hated working as the cashier since all I did was sit around most of the time, and waited for people who either bought something or would waste my precious time to buy nothing. It made me kind of angry knowing I was giving up precious studying time to people who weren't even going to buy anything.

As closing time drew closer fewer people started showing up.  _Can't we close early, no one is coming._  I sat there leaning forward on the stool with my head propped on my hand that laid on the counter. My expression was bored and tired from sitting there most of the afternoon. Here and there I could feel my stomach gurgling from being hungry having missed dinner.

I watched as the manager flipped the sign to closed. A wave of relief came over me finally being able to go home. Look at my wristwatch I saw it was nearly ten at night. Quickly I march to the back of he shop and change into my normal clothes, placing my uniform in the clothes hamper I then pull out my phone finding I had ten miss calls and five unread messages. All from my mother, I let out a frustrated sigh and close all the notifications.

Going out the back into an alley way I make my way to the front of the shop finding my car. Unlocking it I go to the driver's side and get in. Pulling away from the curb I make my way back home for the night.  _Good thing I don't have to work tomorrow._

 

~Time Skip~

 

I open the door to my apartment finding Lizzi asleep on the couch.  _Shit, I forgot to get the Buchtels._ Quietly I walk over and place my bag and keys on the hook next to the door. I then tiptoe over to the couch, carefully I grab the blanket and place it over Lizzi to keep her warm.

Standing straight now I head over to the kitchen where I grabbed out leftovers. I unwrap the plate of pasta and put it in the microwave. After it finished I pull it out and set it on the counter. With a fork, I quietly eat my food.

Once I finished I place the dishes in the sink and head to my bedroom to change. Quietly I march over into the hallway and open my door. I close the door to my bedroom after entering and pull off my pants. I was too tired to change my shirt, I flop down onto my bed and close my eyes slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	2. The Assignment

~(Y/N)~

 

Another morning I had woken up to the same sound of my alarm clock beeping in my ear. Groaning I sit up and stretched.

Getting out of bed I go to the bathroom doing what I did every morning, undressed, and showered. After my hot shower I wrap a towel around my damp body as I walk out into my bedroom, since Lizzi was here I didn't want to risk her barging in on me naked.

Quickly I grab some clothes and head back into the bathroom where I dressed in black jean shorts and an oversized grey shirt. I tuck the shirt in at the front before looking at myself in the mirror. I blow dry my hair and pull it up into a bun.

I step out of the bathroom finding my cat crawling out from under the covers. She sat there looking up at me before letting out a yawn. I walk over to my closet and pull out some shoes, before leaving my room I slip them on and grab a jacket off the hook behind the door.

Walking out into the living room I find Lizzi still passed out on the couch. With a long sigh I walk around and head to the kitchen grabbing a small glass of water. After filling the cup I walk back over to the couch and dump it all over Lizzi causing her to wake up. "What the hell." she groans as she wipes her face.

"Time to get up." I say.

"But did you really need to pour water on me?" she asks.

I stood there smirking down at her.  _Of course I did._  "Yep." I answer as I turn on my heel heading back into the kitchen. Placing the empty cup on the counter I go and sit on the bar stool.

I waited as Lizzi got up and headed to my room. "I'm borrowing your clothes!" she yells.

"Okay, just put your clothes in the hamper!" I call back.

It was silent as I patiently waited for Lizzi to come out. I had heard the showering running so I knew it was going to be a while before she would come out.

~Time Skip~

I had just parked in the parking space in front of the school. Lizzi turned in her seat and grabbed her bag before leaving the car. I too got out with my bag and followed her inside to our first class. "So, I heard that we're going to be having a project in European History, do you think he'll let us partner with other classes?" Lizzi asks. We walked down the hall slowly.

"Maybe, but I'm choosing to do a couple people for the project." I tell her. Stopping at my locker I unlock it and pull out the books for my first two classes.

"Can you do that?" she asks.

"Mr. Harris has let me done things like that before, I'm sure he'll let me do it again." I answer.

"Okay, becuase I want in on your project, I can help you find information who are you planning on doing?" she asks. I close my locker as we start making our way to her locker.

"Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman." I answer.

"Oh you're doing people from 850 time period?" she asks.

"Yeah." I answer as I stop in front of her locker. Opening her locker she turned to me with her hand firmly holding the metal door.

"Don't you think you have enough information?" she asks.

"I don't have enough, I want to know more, if I have to I'll fly back home and go to the headquarter ruins." I say.

"That would be fun, I could use a vacation right about now." she says as she grabs her books.

"It's not a vacation it's a journey back home to find information, a vacation would consist of relaxing with a margarita in my hand on a beach far, far away from this hell." I answer.

Lizzi laughs at my words. "(Y/N) you are in desperate need to either get laid or vacation." she chuckles.

"Getting laid is the last thing on my mind." I sigh and I lean against the other lockers. I had never been in a relationship, sure I had crushes but they never last long. I look over at Lizzi who stared up at the clock.

"We should get going we'll be late at this rate." she says before closing her locker. Quickly I follow her to our first class. It was long and boring as usual, I just wanted to get to my last class and get the project. Lizzi had European History right after this then we both would go to lunch.

When the bell rang I went to my free period, I found myself wandering the empty halls when the bell rang for the next class to begin. I would go to the music room and play the piano to pass time but I'm sure someone was already in there using it.

So, to pass the time I went to Lizzi's classroom and waited outside, sitting on the floor I pulled out my notes and a few library books and started researching. I open the book to a random page before flipping through to find a good page to start.

Scanning through the page I then glance over at my notebook and jot down some notes. I glance back and forth between the notes and the book as I continue to jot down the notes. That's all I did for the next hour and a half while waiting for Lizzi.

When the bell rang I quickly shove my books into my bag and stand up. The door opened and students poured out of the room. When I caught sight of Lizzi I rush up to her. "So, do we get partners for the project?" I ask.

"Yep, you were right, I told Mr. Harris you and I will be working together on the two people you mentioned." she says.

"Okay good, and since you have a free period during my European History class you can come in and start researching." I say with a devilish smirk playing at my lips.

She let out a long tired sigh before nodding in response. "I also mention to Mr. Harris that you were thinking of going to the headquarters back in Rose, he said it would be a good idea and supports it." Lizzi says.

"What?! I was kidding Lizzi! There is no way I'd go back to Rose now." I whine.

"Why not? Is it because of your mother? Is she still calling you?" Lizzi asks as she stops in the middle of the hall. I let out a frustrated sigh and nod as I pull out my phone. Turning it on I show her the multiple missed calls.

"Jeez, is she really that upset after missing that douchebag's funeral?" Lizzi asks.

"Apparently, I've been ignoring them and if I go back she's just going to bug me about it." I tell her.

"Then, we'll get a hotel, you won't even have to see her." Lizzi suggests.

I let out another overdrawn sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose I knew I had to make a decision right then and there. "Fine." I say.

"Yes!" Lizzi cheers.

Slightly laughing we continued to walk down the hall and out the door to go grab lunch.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the last bell rang, I walked down to the front of the room. Mr. Harris had been stacking his many papers into a neat pile. With one hand he held them and turned to me. "Ah (Y/N), what do you need?" he asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow and all of next week I'll be absent due to the project, I'll be staying in Rose for research." I inform him.

" Sounds fun, I'll print out the assignments you'll be missing." he says.

"Thank you sir, and also Lizzi will be joining me so you might want to double it." I say.

"On it, you two have fun... just make sure you stop by tomorrow to pick up the worksheets." he reminds me.

"I will, thanks." I say before turning on my heel. Quickly I make my way back up the steps to the door. After exiting the classroom I was met with Lizzi waiting for me.

"Tomorrow we leave for Rose." I say.

"Good, because I just booked our plane tickets for tomorrow." she says.

"At what time?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at noon." she answers.

"Good, because we have to stop back here to pick up the assignments we will be missing." I tell her.

"Sounds good, can we stop by my apartment?" she asks.

"Yeah, are you staying over again tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah I just want to pack my things to bring over so we're not having to do it tomorrow." she says. We started walking down the empty hall to the front door. We made our way to my car. Tossing our bags into the bag we got in, driving away we stopped at her apartment. Of course being such a nice friend I went up with her and helped packed.

After doing so we headed over to my apartment. While I was driving I felt the urge to call up my mother, just to let her know I was going to be in town. Although I didn't want to see her I felt like I needed to see her to clear up the situation.

I pull up alongside the curb and put my car in park. Grabbing our bags we got out of the car and made our way up to my apartment. Unlocking the door I let Lizzi enter the place first. I stood outside my apartment pulling out my phone. "(Y/N) are you coming?" she asks.

"Yeah... just a minute I need to make a call." I tell her.

Slowly I walk over to the stairs while dialing my mother's number. I stop at the top of the stairs and sit waiting with the phone to my ear as the phone rang. "Hello?" the voice answered.

"Mom?" I answer.

"(Y/N)? Finally! I've been trying to reach you, what is it honey?" she asks.

"Well... I wasn't planning on telling you... because I wasn't sure of it up until now but... I'm going to be coming home... it's for a project at school and I need to go to the Survey Corps headquarter ruins." I explain.

"Okay, what time will you get here? I'll clean the house, by some snacks, is it just you?" my mother rambles on.

"It's just me and Lizzi, and you don't need to clean Lizzi and I will be staying at a hotel." I answer.

"Oh, tell me what hotel I want to come see you guys." she says.

"Lindemanns." I answer.

"Okay." she answers.

"I-I just wanted you to know... I also wanted to talk." I stutter.  _Why am I so nervous, it just my mother._

"Okay sweetie, I better go Milo will be here soon." she says.

"Okay, bye." I say, quickly I hang up before she could say anything more. I slip my phone into my pocket and stand up. Quickly I walk back to my front door, I enter the apartment and close my door. I lock the door and turn to find Lizzi pulling out books from her bag.

"Do you want to do more research? Then we can order in food." she suggests.

"Sounds good." I answer.

Grabbing my bag from the floor I walk over to the living room, I sit on the couch and grab out my books. The only sound coming from us where the flipping of pages from our books. Here and there we jotted down notes all into one notebook. My notebook, I made sure she didn't repeat any information I had already written down.

I read over the notes finding that Lizzi had written down all of Eren's abilities and how they were similar to the other titan shifters. I was utterly confused on who the other titan shifters were and looked back in my book.

"(Y/N) look at this." Lizzi says. I turn to her and take her book from her hands. I look down at the page and read:

_'The power of the nine titans will weaken the host and reduce their lifespan of around 13 years.'_

"What the-

I pull the book fully onto my lap, the book was quite old and there was a missing page.  _This is so confusing._  "Since Eren was a titan shifter do you think that would have affected him?" Lizzi asks.

I then grab another book and look at the time Eren from when Eren first got the titan ability to the time of his death, it was 13 years apart. "Obviously it did, he died 13 years later after obtaining the ability, a year before his death he got married then a few months before his death he found out his wife was pregnant." I explain.

"So, he must be one of the nine titans?" Lizzi asks.

"Must be... if only I lived in that time." I mutter.

"You would say that you nerd." Lizzi teases.

Playfully I punch her arm. "I'm not a nerd." I whine.

For the rest of the afternoon, we looked over our notes and discussed different theories.  _Okay, I'll admit it I'm a little bit of a nerd._

Lizzi soon grew bored from all the reading and decided to order some Chinese food. She ordered so much that I would be set on food for weeks. We sat and turned on the tv while we waited for the food.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After paying for the food Lizzi and I piled the food onto the coffee table. We turned on a movie, within a few hours Lizzi was passed out with noodles hanging from her mouth and a carton of lo mein laying in her lap. Carefully I pull the food from her mouth and toss it in the garbage bag. I take the carton from her and place it on the table. I lightly push her down on the couch so she was laying down.

I take the blanket and cover her up so she wouldn't get cold. Then, I pull a pillow from behind me, slowly lifting her head I slip the pillow underneath before laying her head back down.

I stand up and lift her feet onto the couch. Brushing myself off I turn to the mess on the table. I pick up the empty cartons and place them in the bag, I then grab the left overs and carry them over to the refrigerator placing them in there carefully.

Quietly I walk past the living room into the hall, I quietly open my door and slip into my bedroom before shutting the door again. Pulling off my pants I toss them on the floor in front of my closet and fall onto the bed. Another day come and gone, now all I wanted to do was sleep.


	3. Home

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I was so glad this would be the last time I would have to hear it for the next week. Quickly I get out of my bed and walk over to my closet.

Pulling out my luggage bags I toss them on the bed. Now, sifting through my clothes I pick out some clothes to put in the bags. Once I pulled the right amount of clothes for the week I walk over to my bed and fold the clothes and place them in the bag nicely.

Zipping them up I grabbed the two bags and set them by the door. I walk out of the room into the living room. It was time to wake up Lizzi again, but this time I decided to be nice and wake her up the old-fashioned way.

Lightly I shake her causing her to groan and slowly wake up. "Come on, we need to eat and get ready to run over to the school." I say.

I walk over to the kitchen and grab some food out. I look over finding her sitting up rubbing her eyes. Walking back over I hand her a plate of food and sat beside her afterwards. Quickly I ate the food and set the plate on the table.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After getting our assignments we made our way out of the school. Getting into my car I waited as Lizzi got in as well. We had an hour before we needed to get to the airport in order to be on time. Quickly we head back to my apartment to grab our bags.

To pass some time we stopped by a restaurant to grab an early lunch. I decided to study a little bit more even though I had already planned on doing that on the flight. "Find anything new?" Lizzi asks.

"Not at the moment, I still want to know where that missing page could have gone." I say.

"Yeah that's strange, whatever was on that page must be important." Lizzi says.

"Yeah." I say as I look down at my wristwatch my eyes widen. "Shit we gotta go Lizzi." I say. Quickly I shove my books back into my bag and pull out the money tossing it on the table. Getting up I rushed out of the place with Lizzi following close behind.

I get into the car and start it just as Lizzi closed the door. I pull away from the curb and drive off to the airport. "Check and make sure we have our passports and stuff." I command Lizzi.

Quickly she checked our bags pulling out the tickets and small booklets that were our passports. "It's all here." she says.

I let out a relieved sigh as I continued to drive down the road, I was beginning to speed a bit and had to force myself to slow down.

I pulled into the parking lot of the airport and parked in the nearest empty spot. Getting out I rush to the bag grabbing our bags out. Lizzi soon came and took her bags and handed me my ticket and passport.

 

~On The Plane~

 

We had an hour left on the flight, Lizzi was passed out and I was sitting there next to the window reading through my books and jotting down notes. I had been doing that for the past three hours of the four-hour flight. I thought my hand was going to fall off from writing so much. I jotted down information about a man named Erwin Smith who was a commander in the Survey Corps.

By the time the plane landed, it was nearly dinner time back in London for Lizzi and me on a free day. As the passengers started to leave I stood up and placed my bag on my shoulder. "Lizzi time to go." I say as I lightly shake her.

She jolted up and quickly stood on her feet. Handing her, her bag we both made our way off the plane. Walking into the building we waited for our luggage. When we found it on the carousel we grabbed them and went to the front doors. It had been three and a half years since I had been home. It felt strange.

We called for a taxi, the man took our bags and placed them in the trunk while Lizzi and I both got into the car. Waiting for the man I sat there looking at my phone when the man got into the car he started up the car again and drove off to our destination.

 

~Time Skip~

 

There we stood in our hotel room. I knew my mother would stop by at some point while we were here. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, then we can study for a bit then go eat." I tell her. I grab my bag and exit the hotel again. Getting a cap I drove to my mother's house, I hadn't been here since I was a child, after my father found out my mother was cheating on him, he took me and left to the other side of town.

As we got closer my nerves started to work up. The man stopped in front of the house, I paid him and sat there for a minute.  _What if we fight again?_  Building up enough courage I get out of the car. Slowly I make my way up to the door, I stop at the door and ring the doorbell.

The door quickly opened. "Oh, sweetie! You came." my mother says in a happy tone.

"Hi." I answer giving him an awkward smile. Slowly I step into the house taking in all the details. The house was different, much cleaner and with a modern touch.

"I'm guessing Milo isn't here?" I ask.

"Oh no, he's on a business trip." she answers. I stood there in the living room letting the memories of my early childhood run free in my head.

"I see... it sure has changed." I say.

"Well, it has been what? 16 years since being here." my mother says.

"Yeah, it's too bad you couldn't visit." I mutter.

"What? Yes, I could." my mother chuckles.

"No, actually dad was too controlling, he didn't even let me out of the house unless it was school."

"That's not what Erick said." she argues.

"Well, dad lied." I argue back.

"Here we go again, look (Y/N) I really don't want to fight again." she says.

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time, you did it to dad why not me?" I snap.

"Now, that's not fair, your father and I were having problems." she says.

"Then, you work them out, you don't cheat... and because of you, he abused me for 10 years." I snapped, crossing my arms I flash my mother a cold glare.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asks, slowly she approached me only for me to back away.

"What were you going to do? You were too busy screwing the next guy." I insult.

My mother flashed me a cold yet shocked. "I'll have you know that Milo and I have been doing just fine and I have never cheated on him."

"Oh I'm sure, you know you were always a bad liar... you wanna know why I didn't show up to the funeral, it's because I can't stand being in the same room as that man who abused me and made me feel like complete shit." I growl. Without giving her a second chance I turn my ass around and head back out that door to the waiting cab. I wasn't having any of it and ignored her calls.

I got into the car and told the man the destination. My mother came running up to the cab trying to get me to go back inside. So, much for a  _welcome home._   


	4. Searching For Clues

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat in the cab as the driver drove us to the headquarters. The road was undeveloped and in the middle of nowhere. When we pulled up in front of the gate we got out after paying the man and asked for him to stay. Looking past the gate there stood a slightly ruined castle-like building with moss and vines cover the outside.

I push the gate open as I slowly made my way past the gate with Lizzi following close behind. We entered the building and soon split up hoping to cover more ground.

The first place I thought of was Eren's dorm, luckily there were signs on the door telling which room was whose but since it was so old I couldn't read all of them. I came across one that had dust all over it. With the sleeve of my jacket, I wipe the sign, I was lucky and had found his room.

Opening the door I step in. The room was surprisingly clean for how old it was. The room was dark considering it was light out. Pulling out my phone I turn on the flashlight. Going to the nightstand I open the top drawer.

There I found papers and a necklace. Pulling out the necklace I recognized the design from a book I read. It was the key to his father's cellar back in Shiganshina. I place the necklace around my neck before continuing my search for more information.

I was a little confused on why no one ever came here to collect all the information they had here. I pulled the papers out of the drawer, I spread them out on the bed and look at them. One was a picture of Eren's father Grisha, and next to him was Carla then at the bottom little baby Eren.

The other papers were medical exams and records. Placing those in my bag I go to exit the bedroom. I make my way down the hall to the upper ranking cadet's rooms. There the signs still readable. I saw the commander's office and decided to check it out. Opening the door I look in to find a huge hole looking out into the courtyard.

Walking up to the dusty desk I go to open one of the drawers, it didn't open even with enough force it wouldn't budge.  _I wonder if there is something important in there?_  Looking around I tried to find something that I could use to pry the drawer open. Finding a letter opener on the desk I grab it and stick it in between the drawer and the desk. Using every bit of strength I had I pull back.

Luckily the drawer came loose but I fell back onto my ass with a loud thud. Wincing at the slight pain I slowly stand back up and look into the drawer. It was just a bunch of papers, slowly taking them out I read through them. It was more medical records but of all of higher ranking members and some of the military police.

Looking at Nile Dot's file I found that he had been reported for kidnapping a girl before becoming a military policeman. It was leverage for Erwin knowing the survey corps and military police didn't quite get along.

Quickly I fold the papers and place them in my bag. I looked through the others finding nothing else of importance. Leaving the room I head to the next door down the hall. Reading the side it read:  _Section Commander Hanji_

Opening the door I look in finding one part of the room an actual office and the other a lab. An old medical bed sat to the side up against the wall and next to it a rack. Heading to the desk I open the drawers finding more and more medical records. Opening another drawer I find a small notebook. Looking at the front something had been carved into the cover.

Squinting eyes I try to make out what it had said. Pulling my phone out again I flash the bright light at the book and read:  _Titan Research Notes_

Opening it I read through the smeared writing trying my best to make out each word and some of the drawings. Then I saw a name I had recognized. It was Eren's, she had recorded each experiment she ever did with Eren and when she had found out about Eren's shortened lifespan. Closing the book I shove it into my bag as well.  _Damn this is getting heavy._

Leaving the room I make one last stop to the next room.  _Captain Levi's._  Opening the door I entered finding a fairly empty room with a desk smack dab in the middle of the room and a sofa to the right side of the room, next to the sofa was a door and on the other side was another door where the led was unknown at the moment.

Walking forward I head to his desk, walking around I see two drawers. Opening the one closest to me I find two records. I place them on the desk and read them. A man by the name of Farlan Church and a girl named Isabel Magnolia both died on their first expedition after being ambushed by a titan.

Opening the other drawer I find cleaning supplies. Closing the drawer I start to wander. On the left side of the room, there was a bookshelf and a small table with teacups and a kettle. Looking at the books shelves I found books for tea recipes.  _This guy sure liked his tea._

After somewhat finishing my search I start to wander. I know I needed to find Lizzi but I got too distracted with trying to picture what the place looked like back when it was functional.

I found myself walking out into a big open space with little trees and mainly dried up dirt. It seemed to be a training ground of some sort. Walking out into the sunny wilderness I found myself follow a hidden trail into the forest. Not paying attention I fall forward and scrape my knees in the process. "Ow- shit." I hiss. Grabbing my knee I find blood on my hands after pulling my palm up off my knee.  _Great._

I continue on not wanting to make a big deal out of the small scrapes on my knee. Looking to the ground I constantly checked behind me. I made my way further into the forest not knowing where the trail led but followed anyway out of curiosity. When the trail stopped I found a large gravestone standing crookedly in the ground. Looking around I expect there to be some else but when I found it completely empty I go to look at the gravestone seeing if I could find a name.

Searching through my bag I look for my phone. I usually kept it in the front pocket but found it completely empty. "Shit." I whisper as I continue to sift through my bag full of books and paper.  _It must have fallen out on the way here._  Letting out an annoyed sigh I lean down. Gently I lay my bloody hand on the gravestone to show some respect for whoever had been buried there.

Then I look a little closer to the ground, there was a weird powder on the grass and stone. Squinting slightly I find that there was a number written on it.  _850._ My fingers trace over the numbers to make sure I was getting them right.  _Yeah, it's 850...must've been a soldier who died-_

After taking my hand off a large unpleasant gust of wind blew me toward the gravestone more. I did my best to stand up and walk in the opposite direction but the wind was so strong. Looking up I watched as the sky grew dark, a loud clap sound like thunder roared above me. Then there was a flash of light and then everything went black.  

 


	5. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for now, will upload more soon.

~Lizzi~

 

I closed the door to a fellow cadet's dorm, I grabbed my phone from my purse looking at the time. It had gotten pretty late and hadn't received any call or texts from (Y/N). Going into my messages I decide to text her telling her I was ready to get going.

Making my way to the front I constantly checked my phone waiting for her reply. But there was nothing. Texting her again I stop just outside at the front. This time I asked where she was, maybe she wasn't getting any of my messages even though it said it had delivered.

I then exit the messaging and go into my contacts and click on her name. I click on the mini phone icon as it went into calling mode. Placing the phone at my ear I look around while it rang.

Turning around I headed back into the headquarters, looking through most of the rooms I found no sign of her. I came up to a door with a sign reading  _Eren Jaeger._  I knew she was going to be coming here, opening the door I pop my head in finding no sign of her.

Closing the door her phone when to voicemail. Again I tried calling her in hopes to hear her phone ringing. Passing by more rooms I found her still missing. I was now feeling a little panicked, I had no idea where my best friend was.

I checked the last few rooms in the higher ranking member area before heading out the side door. There I found what seemed to be a training ground.

In the distance, I could hear something ringing. Following the sound, I had realized it was (Y/N)'s phone ringing. As I continued to get closer the sound got louder until I found her phone laying on the ground.

I stared down at the phone for a moment before hanging up. Two things came to mind of how she could have lost her phone. One; she was just fine and dropped it, probably in the woods looking at something. Two; she was kidnapped and dropped her phone for me to find.

I assumed number two. Taking my phone I searched through my contacts until I stopped at (Y/N)'s mom's number.

With shaky hands, I pull the phone up to my ear waiting as it rang. There was a slight shuffle. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Lizzi." I answer, my voice had grown shaky.

"Oh hi, what do you need sweetie?" she asks.

"(Y/N)'s missing." I answer.

Her mother laughed at my answer. "Are you sure? Did you check?" she asks.

"Yes, I found her phone on the ground and no sign of her." I answer in a serious tone. (Y/N)'s mother grew silent now realizing I wasn't joking around.

"Okay, grab her phone and call a cab I will call the police." she says in a more serious and slightly worried tone.

"O-okay." I answer. Hanging up the phone I bend down and snatch the phone. I run back to the front of the headquarters to the waiting cab. Quickly getting in I explain to the driver that I needed to get to the given address.

Looking out the window I felt a wave of concern flood over me. Darting my head down at my lap I turn on (Y/N)'s phone finding the messages I had left her and the many messages her mom had left her.

Unlocking her phone I look through her messages seeing if she was hiding something. Unfortunately, she was too boring to have any secret friends. I look through all of her social media finding no trace of anything secretive.  _Man, my best friend would have such a boring ass life without me._  Turning off her phone I resume my position with my head turned looking out the window once more.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The cab pulled up alongside the curb. Paying him the amount I lap the money into his hand and jump out of the car. Running up to the front door I ring the doorbell multiple times. Quickly within a matter of seconds, the door opened.

"Come in come in." she repeated. Walking past her I hand her (Y/N)'s phone. Walking into the living room I find two policemen standing there talking amongst each other.

"Lizzi this is officer Springer and Kirstein." (Y/N)'s mother introduces.

Shaking their hands I purse my lips together giving them a slight smile. "Can you explain to us what you two were doing today?" Officer Springer asks.

Going to the chair I sat down before them. "(Y/N) and I went to the Scout Regiment headquarters to do research on an assignment." I answer.

"Okay, did (Y/N) seem different at all?" Officer Kirstein asks. Staring at him confused I shook my head.  _Why would he ask that? Does she think (Y/N) is crazy?_

"When did you last see her at the headquarters?" Springer asks.

I thought back to earlier realizing we had quickly split up. "Once we entered the ruins we quickly got separated." I answer.

"Okay, and where were you when she went missing?" Kirstein asks.

"I was in one of the dorms, I had found her phone outside near the forest at the edge of the training grounds." I answer.

For most of the afternoon, I filled out some reports and answering more questions. By the time it came to dinner the sun was already setting. I had shown the two men to the door. "Please, let us know if you can think of anything else, my partner and I will gather a team and look for your friend." Officer Kirstein says.

"Yes, thank you again, officer." I say, watching them leave I didn't feel any sort of relief. Closing the door I stood there looking down at the floor.  _If I had just stayed by her side she would be here._

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be alright." her mother said. Nodding I follow her into the kitchen where she made me dinner and we continued to talk about (Y/N), hoping she was safe.


	6. Familiar Faces

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the feeling of raindrops lightly hitting my face. Opening my eyes I couldn't see a thing, my vision was blurred as I looked through the darkness seeing only blobs of blacks and greys.

Slowly stumbling to my feet I stretched my arms out grabbing onto whatever was closest to me. Running my hands along the object I realized it was a tree. Leaning on it for support I walk around and feel around for another tree hopefully.

Slowly I made my way through what I guessed to be forested area. I made sure I wasn't going to trip over anything in advance by waving one foot around until I grabbed what seemed to be a long stick.

Waving it around I hit it against other trees and along the ground making sure it prevented me from tripping over any bushes or large fallen trees.

I had hoped the blindness was a temporary thing as I made my way through the woods. I came to an area that had no trees. Lightly dragging the stick against the ground it sounded like dirt. Possibly a dirt road!

I started tapping the stick against the ground making sure I stayed on what I hoped to be a road. I slowly made my way to wherever it led I began hearing a light rumble from in front of me.

Pressing forward it got louder to the point I could tell it was hooves hitting the ground. Orange orbs of light came into view as I continued to move forward.

Then suddenly the blindness subsided into a view that seemed unreal. There in the middle of the road stood a large group of men and woman in green cloaks.

In front I saw two very familiar faces, faces I had only read in books and dreamed of meeting. "Tch, brat get out of the road!" the raven-haired man snapped.

And just like that, I fell to the ground, fading into darkness. My mind flooded with memories and thoughts of family and friends wondering if I was just dreaming all of this. I dreamt of the days where I was happy with my mother and father living in the old house with no worries or regrets.

 

~Levi~

 

_Great._  Letting out an annoyed sigh I climb down from my horse, cautiously stepping towards the girl I look down finding she had passed out. Rolling my eyes I kneel down and push her shoulder causing her to lay flat on her back.

My eyes focused on a necklace sliding out of her shirt. But it was no ordinary necklace, it was the expect same key Eren had. But how in the hell did she of all people have it? Turning back to the group of people I looked at Eren.

"Eren, come here." I call. Turning my head back down to the girl I took in the full view, her clothes were ripped and she was dirty.  _Disgusting._  Noticing her attire it didn't look normal, she wore a t-shirt with a skull on it with roses coming out of it and two guns. Moving the fabric with my fingers I read the shirt.  _Guns N' Roses._   _What are Guns N' Roses?_

"Yes, sir?" Eren asks cutting my thoughts off. Looking up at him I pointed at the necklace dangling from the girl's neck.

"Isn't that your key?" I ask.

Eren's eyes focused on it before his eyes widened. "Yeah, that's the one... But how does she have it?" he asks.

"That's what I'd like to know... did your father know her or something?" I ask. Eren too kneeled down in front of the girl and carefully lifted the key into his hand.

"Not that I know of, my dad was pretty secretive when it came to the basement... but it may be possible that this girl would know him." Eren answers.

Letting out a sigh I swat Eren's hand away. "Go back to your horse now, I'll deal with her." I tell him. Slipping both hands under the girl I lift her into my arms. Quickly I carry the girl back over to my horse.

Setting her on top of the horse first I held her in place making sure she wouldn't fall as I slowly climbed back up the horse. Swinging my foot to the other side I slip my foot into the stirrup.

Letting the girl lean back I grab hold of the reins and lightly snap them causing the horse to move forward.  _This brat has a lot of explaining to do._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Entering the headquarters with the girl in my arms I turn the corner making my way to the infirmary. Following behind me was Eren and Armin trying to think of different theories as to why this girl would have the key.

The doors opened to the infirmary as we entered. I walk up to the closet free bed and lay the girl gently on the bed. Pulling up a chair I sat there with crossed arms, looking up at the boys I gave them a cold stare.

"You both are dismissed, go and make up theories elsewhere for now." I order. Both bid me farewell and leave quickly.

Finally, there was a peaceful silence, leaning forward with arms still crossed I found that there was hair all over the girl's face. Taking my right hand with my pointer finger I lightly sweep the strands of hair from her face.

Leaning back I sat there patiently waiting for her to wake up. So many questions flooded my mind as to what this girl was doing in the middle of the night on the road, and with a stick.  _Is she blind? Was she using the stick to help guide her?_ Now in better lighting, I could see her clothes better. It looked as if it were from another time, like the future.

Suddenly the doors opened again, turning my head I see Commander Erwin walking in. "Is this the girl?" he asks.

"Obviously." I answer in a dull tone.

Standing beside me he looked down at the girl finding the necklace. His expression turned confused after seeing it and looked at me. "You said she fainted in the middle of the road?" he asks.

Nodding I turn to look at the girl again. "She was walking with a stick down the road then fainted." I answer.

"I see... I'll hold off on giving you more paperwork, for now, stay with her until she wakes up, and when she does inform me immediately, I have some questions for her." Erwin says.

"Fine." I answer, running my fingers through my hands I let out a tired sigh, I'd rather be doing paperwork than doing nothing but watching some girl, but I'll enjoy the little break for now at least.   


	7. Questions With No Answers

~(Y/N)~

 

Slowly I opened my eyes to a bright light blinding me. Rubbing my tired eyes I slowly sit up only to be hit with a searing pain in my head. Hissing a bit I try to open my eyes again. Looking down I found I had been covered in white sheets, small stitches were scattered on the sheet from being so worn down.

Slowly lifting my head I look around finding myself in an infirmary. Looking down to the left on the floor I searched for my bags. Not seeing it on that side I look on the other side.  _I should get out of here._

Then images flashed in my mind of the familiar faces.  _There's no way I could have seen them, there is no such thing as time travel._  Leaning down I grab my bag and sift through it making sure nothing was lost. The only thing missing was my phone still.

Turning on the bed I let my feet dangle before fulling stepping off the bed. I look to find that I was barefoot, someone had taken my shoes. I found that I had still been in my regular clothes which gave me some relief knowing no one changed me.

Throwing my bag on my shoulder I made my way to the door at the opposite side of the room. Walking down the aisle I found the room completely empty.  _Where am I anyway?_  Opening the door I walk out into the hall finding it somewhat familiar.

Looking both ways I check to the left finding the hall empty that way, then turning my head to the right, there I saw him. The short man that was actually taller than me by a foot. He was much more handsome than what the books pictured him as, with his black hair and broad shoulders. Looking into his steel blue eyes I found them slightly surprised.  _Oh shit, this isn't a dream._

Turning to him I stood there as he slowly approached. I saw his lips moving but didn't hear the words come out. I looked down at his hands that were held out as if he was trying to show me it was okay and not to be scared. Then looking past him I saw another familiar face. Eren.

With wide eyes, I knew I couldn't be near him. If this all was real then I couldn't be around him, I could screw with the future more than I already am. Turning in the opposite direction I start running for it. "Wait!" I hear someone call. Turning the corner I tried to find my way to the front.

Looking down I saw the key flailing around out in the open. Quickly I stuff the key into my shirt so no one could see it. Turning another corner I found myself in the main hall there were more people, as I ran down they all stared at me then turned their attention back behind me. Looking back I could see the Captain running at a fast speed.

With wide eyes, I let out a shocked gasp.  _Damn, he's fast._  He was gaining on me, weaving my way through the crowd I could hear him yelling at people to stop me. Turning another corner I nearly ran into a very tall blonde man with a slight beard and a rather large nose.

With wide eyes, he went to grab me but I quickly dodge his quick moves. I continue to dash the halls checking back again I could see the blonde man now after me along with the Captain. I was growing tired already from all the running which caused me to slow down.

Looking along the wall I found an opened window and decided to quickly jump to it, looking back I could see both guys speeding up. Swiftly I slip through the window falling to the ground.

Looking back up I could see Captain Levi sitting on the window seal prepared to jump. "Get back here brat." he snaps. I had little time to catch my breath for he jumped out of the window. Letting out a tired sigh I start running again, looking back I could see the Captain leaping toward me. With little time to react, I go to dodge only for him to tumble on top of me.

We rolled on the ground until I found myself being straddled. He pinned my arms down as he looked down at me, he was out of breath and sweating. I laid there hyperventilating, scared for my life at what he was going to do with me. "L-let me go." I stutter. I shook underneath him feeling nervous. From what I've read Levi wasn't a nice guy and would kill anyone if given a reason to.

"Tch, no way in hell brat." he growls. Slowly getting off of me he grabbed my arms yanking me back up. From the corner of my eye, I could see Eren coming towards us. I turn and start yanking my arms hoping to break free.

"Damn brat quit it." Levi snaps. His grip tightened as he pulled me closer. I ignored his words and continued to pull. I heard the Captain let out an annoyed sigh.

"Captain Levi." Eren called. Watching him turn to Eren I had a chance to break away. With a forceful yank, I was free and bolted for the woods.

"God damn it." I hear Levi yell.

I ran into the woods ducking and jumping past the trees. I could hear footsteps from behind me knowing the Captain was still following. Then I heard a sound of metal screeching, look up I could see the Captain in the air. He was on the ODM gear.  _This isn't good._  I kept running and tried to move faster but he swooped down and caught me. Lifting me up off the ground he turned a flew back towards a large tree. Shooting a hook he landed on the large branch with me in his arms.

Tossing me to the trunk I push myself up against it fearing him as his expression turned dark. "Can't run now you shitty little brat." he says.

"I can still jump off." I answer.

"Tch are you an idiot? You could die from the fall." he says.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I flashed him a glare while he kept his eyes on me a little shocked that I was willing to die in order to remain free.

He marched his way over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "If you so as much pretend to slip off this tree I will shove my foot so far up your ass you would have wished I didn't catch you." he growls.

"I'm not going back." I tell him.

"Oh yes you are, if I have to I will tie your hands and feet together and carry you back." he threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." I snap.

With no time to react, he tied me down. He was fast about it too, standing there I flashed another glare at him. He only smirked at me before lifting me up and over his shoulder. I had given up fighting with for the moment.

He had carried me all the way back to the headquarters with me on his shoulder. I tried loosening the ties on the rope but he had it so tight that if I rubbed even just a little it would burn like crazy. "Stop that you're hurting yourself." Levi orders.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I mutter.

He let out a 'tch' before dropping me on the ground. Looking up at him he flashed me an annoyed glare. He knelt down, moving away I pushed myself up against a wall. "Quit running away brat." he snaps. Grabbing my upper arm he tugged me back towards him.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"(Y/N)." I answer.

Giving me a slight nod he stood up bringing me with him as he dragged me inside. Walking through the halls people stared at us wondering what was going on. "All of you go clean something." Levi ordered.

Levi stopped in front of a door, but not just any door. Commander Erwin's door, looking up at the sign it was much easier to read now that it was clean. Levi knocked a few times before waiting. When the door opened Erwin's eyes darted straight at me. "Is there a reason she's tied up?" he asks.

"She wouldn't stop running away, I had no choice." Levi answers. Erwin nodded and invited us in. Levi hand untied my legs but pulled me back before I could walk away.

"You try and bolt again I will beat your ass, got it?" he whispers. Turning to him I give him a slight nod, looking forward I saw two chairs. I stood there for a moment which seemed to make Levi impatient for he shoved me forward. Quickly I take a seat in the chair.

"..Alright, I have some questions for you, first let's start with names, I am Erwin Smith the commander and the man sitting next to you is Captain Levi, what is your name?" he asks.

"(Y/N)...sir." I answer.

"Alright, how old are you?" he asks. He looked down at an empty piece of paper scribbling my name down.

"24." I answer.

"Height." he says.

"5'2." I answer.

We went back and forth about personal details such as my weight and other physical traits. "Alright, now how did you get Eren's key?" he asks.

Glancing over at Levi who had already been staring at me I took in a sharp breath. "I found it, while I was lost in the woods." I lie.

"I see.. So you don't know Grisha Jaeger what so ever?" he asks.

"No, sir." I answer.

"Alright then, as of now you are going to be training to become a member of the Scouts, Levi here will train you." Erwin says. Glancing over I looked to find Levi's expression slightly surprised and a bit angry.

"Tch fine." Levi groans.

"(Y/N) could you wait outside the door please?" Erwin asks.

Nodding my head I get up from the chair. Before I headed to the door Levi grabbed my wrist. "If I find you missing your ass is grass." he threatens.

"Yeah yeah now let go." I groan, swiping my hand from him I made my way to the door leaving the two of them to talk.

 

~Levi~

 

Watching the brat leave I felt a wave of nervousness flood over me. Turning back to Erwin I flash him a cold glare. "Make this quick." I order.

"Aside from training her I will be moving her into the room next to your office, you are to supervise her, and try to be a little nicer to her." Erwin orders.

"Tch, I'll be nice when she stops being so damn stubborn." I growl.

Standing up I turn my back to him. "One more thing, take her to Hanji, I want her to check her for any injuries." Erwin says.

"Fine." I answer, with that I left his office, looking to the side I found the girl standing there waiting.

"Come on, we have to go see Hanji." I tell her. I began to walk away from Erwin's door, checking back I saw the girl standing there not moving.  _This damn brat is so annoying._  Turning I flash her a glare.

"Hey! Brat move it." I order, she flinched as I raised my voice at her. Quickly she walked up to me keeping her eyes locked to the ground, turning away I started walking again and checked back seeing her following.

When we reached Hanji's office I had knocked on the door before glancing down at (Y/N). The opening door turns my attention off (Y/N). "Levi! What an unexpected surprise." Hanji says happily.

"Tch, whatever... I've brought (Y/N) to have a checkup." I tell her. Hanji's eyes fell onto the girl standing next to me.

"Oh alright, come right in." she says as she opens the door wider. Shoving the girl forward we entered the room. Watching as the girl followed Hanji, I wasn't far behind. (Y/N) sat on the metal medical bed while Hanji started checking her. Walking in circles Hanji lifted her arms and studied her figure closely.

Hanji then started to lift up (Y/N)'s shirt, I was about to look away but then I saw scars all over her back. "Hanji." I call. Looking at me I point to the girl's back. Hanji leaned to the side as she looked at (Y/N)'s back.

"Oh god." she whispers.

Lifting up (Y/N)'s shirt, even more, I step closer, it almost looked like she had been whipped multiple times. Before we could look any further the shirt pulled down. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hanji asks as she stands in front of (Y/N).

(Y/N) sat there with a dull expression as if the matter was meaningless to her. "Abusive father." she answers plainly. With slightly widened eyes I watched her expression stay the same. I had assumed she had been abused most of her life for she seemed like the life had been drained from her the moment the subject was brought up.

"Enough Hanji." I say. For the girl's sake, I ended the conversation quickly. Hanji looked at me then nodded silently.

"Everything seems to be fine, just scratched up from Levi tackling you but that's about it, just take a bath and all should be well." Hanji informs us. (Y/N) gave Hanji a slight nod before hopping off the table. The girl walked in front of me as I followed behind.

"Show me to my room?" she asks softly.

With a slight nod, I did as she asked with no complaint or argument to follow. Before walking out I felt a tug at my sleeve. Turning my head I find Hanji looking at me. "Later can we talk?" she asks. Her eyes pointed at (Y/N) signaling to me that she wanted to talk about (Y/N) more.

With a sigh, I nod and yank my arm out of Hanji's grasp. Turning back to (Y/N) I found her patiently waiting, I had noticed that her hands were still tied. Grabbing a small pocket knife I cut the rope loose. I noticed red marks around her wrist.  _Oops._  She rubbed her wrist lightly as she continued to walk silently alongside me. Stopping at the door I open it and watch her walk in. With that, she closed the door on me.


	8. Training To Escape

~(Y/N)~

 

Waking up to the sound of a pounding at my door I sit up a little startled.  _Nope this is still reality, I was still in... I actually don't know the exact year I'm in._  Climbing out of bed I pull the skirt of my nightgown down to hide my legs.

Stepping over to the door I open it slightly finding a very annoyed Levi. I look up at him shyly. "Yes?" I ask softly.

"You're late, hurry, and change we're starting your training today." he says.

"Okay... By the way... what year is it exactly?" I ask.

He flashed me an annoyed glare. "Tch it's year 850... now hurry the hell up I don't have all day." he snaps.

"Y-yes, sir." I answer.

Closing the door I turn and head to my closet grabbing the uniform. There was a set of gear by the closet as well which I had no idea how to put on. Standing there I get dressed then attempt to put on the gear.

I spent a good half an hour trying and failing miserably before there was another pounding at my door. Instead, of waiting this time Levi barged right in. "What the hell is taking so long brat?" he asks.

Holding the straps I turned to him nervously. "I-I can't get them on s-sir." I answer. Letting out a sigh he charged to me causing me to fall back in a scared manner.

"Tch, I'm not going to hurt you brat, I'll help you put it on." he says.

Standing there I loosen up feeling slightly more relaxed than before. I hand him the straps and slowly step toward him. Kneeling down he wrapped each strap to my leg slowly making his way up to my chest.

With one last click, he had finished setting up the straps. "Looks like I'll have to teach you how to use the ODM gear." he mutters.

He spared me one last glance while tightening the straps before looking back down at my chest in a non-perverted way. "All done." he says.

Giving a slight nod I let out a sigh and follow him out the door. Closing my door I walk down the hall beside him, it was a rather quiet walk to the training room. Stopping in the doorway I look around a little confused.  _I thought we'd train outside?_

"Tch what is it now?" he asks.

Tensing up I continue to look around. "N-nothing... it's just...I thought we were training outside?" I ask. Slowly I step into the room like a wild animal being released into the wild again.

"We will later when everyone is gone, for now, we will train privately." he explains.

"Why privately?" I ask.

Letting out an annoyed sigh he took off his jacket. "Because I'm sure if you see Jaeger you'll go into some kind of panic attack." he answers.

Taking off my jacket as well I stood there. Watching Levi start stretching I do the same. His back was facing me as I do stretches. Turning to me he then got into a stance. I do the same, and already I was screwing up. Letting out another sigh he stood up straight, doing the same I watch as he slowly made his way over to me. "No like that, here." he says.

One hand fell onto my hip as he lightly pushed, with his other hand he took one of my hands showing me a good stance to take. "Like this?" I ask.

With a dull expression, he backed away and looked down at me. "Good, now I'll throw the first punch your job is to dodge it and pin me down... I'll go easy on you since you're new." he says plainly.

Nodding I watch his hands as he threw the first punch, ducking my head I move back and continue to dodge his punches.

After a few more punches he stopped for a moment. "Good but you need to find an opening in order to pin me down, you can't just dodge my hits." he instructs.

Nodding I watch him take stance again, doing the same he threw a punch, dodging it I quickly jabbed him in the stomach sending him back a little ways, then I quickly do a roundhouse kick hoping to knock him on his side.

Unfortunately, I was too slow and he caught my leg. "Too slow, try again." he says. Nodding I resume position.

For hours it seemed all I could do was get my ass kicked. Landing on my stomach I lay there tiredly as I hear footsteps come toward me, I had done alright with dodging but whenever I tried to hit him or knock him down he'd catch it or dodge then tell me to do it again or worse continue and kick my ass.

Landing on my ass once again I let out a tired huff. "Again." he says. Shaking my head I look up at him while catching my breath.

"No more, please, I need a break." I sigh.

He seemed to be perfectly fine while I was exhausted. Extending his hand down he seemed to have wanted to help me up. Taking his hand he hoisted me up quickly. Standing on my feet I quickly brush myself off. "We're done for today, tomorrow we'll go again until you get it right." he says.

"What about the odm gear... I'll need to train with that-

"Not until you are able to pin me down... go relax for a bit, eat lunch then meet me in my office to start cleaning." he says.

Flashing a slight glare I let out a sigh before nodding. I didn't want to piss him off so I obeyed him this once.  _Just listen to him for now then tonight I make my escape and go back home._

 

~Levi~

 

Watching her nod I walk past her. "You're dismissed now." I say in a dull tone. Leaving the training room I decided to go see what Hanji wanted knowing she had been wanting to speak with me about this whole situation.

Quickly making my way down the hall I push through the crowd of cadets who stood in the hall getting ready to go eat lunch. Standing at Hanji's door I knock three times, attempting a fourth I go to knock when the door swings open suddenly. "Oh Levi, hello." she greets.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask.

Her lips made an 'o' shape as she realized what she wanted. "Yes! Come in." she says.

Grabbing hold of my wrist she yanked me in before slamming her door shut. Walking over to her desk she sat down while turning her chair to me. "I heard you started training with (Y/N) today." she mentions.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a lot of work." I sigh.

"I'm sure she'll learn quickly... anyway I wanted to talk more about her... you said she came from the forest?" she asks.

Crossing my arms I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "From what I could tell, she was out on the road but she looked like she had been climbing through the forest." I answer.

"Did you find her attire strange? It seems too futuristic." Hanji mutters.

"That's what I thought, but I don't believe in time travel so that's out of the question." I say, looking over at her she seemed a little disappointed that I took out that  _possibility._

"It's possible-

"What proof do we have huh? Her clothes aren't enough to prove she's from the future, think realistically about this." I groan.

"You're right... maybe if I find out what's in her bag... what did she say when asked about Eren's key?" Hanji asks.

"She said she found it in the woods." I answer.

Looking puzzled she tapped her desk slowly with a pen. "Hmm... something isn't adding up... the chances of finding it randomly are one in a million." she mutters.

Standing there silently we could hear the chatter from outside the office. "Get to know her... see if she will open up." Hanji says.

"I'm not doing that for your personal gain to find out where she came from." I growl.

"What if she lying? What if she knows Grisha? She could have valuable information about the titans." Hanji protests.

Letting out a sigh I couldn't find a valid argument. She had a point. "Fine... but if I'm doing this, I'll do it my way." I say.

"As long as you get information from her then I don't care how you handle it." Hanji says.

Nodding my head slightly I coldly bid her farewell before leaving. Opening the door I quickly exit the office and make my way out into the hall. Shutting the door again I look down to my left in the direction of the mess hall.  _Maybe I'll join her for lunch._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

Night had fallen across the headquarters. Opening my door slightly I checked the halls, it was dark and empty. Slipping from my room I quickly walk down the hall. Slowly walking past Captain Levi's office I bolted for the nearest window. We were on the second-floor meaning I'd have to jump a ways.

Looking back I check again before slipping out of the window, sitting on the ledge I look down before pushing myself off. Tumbling to the ground I rolled a little ways away before I slowly stood up. Looking up at the window I find no one looking out.  _I need to find a way back to my time._

Running towards the front of the place I snuck past the guards and slipped between the gate, running down the road I hoped a town would be near by. I checked behind me continuously to make sure I wasn't being followed.

From a distance I could see lights shining, a town not so far away was just a head. Pushing myself forward I entered the busy town. Guards roamed the town throughout the night, I hid in an alley way for a moment taking in the surroundings.

I needed to get out for a while and hopefully find someone to help me get back home, preferably a scientist of some sort that has some study about the whole time travel crap.

Women wore dresses with corsets, and men in formalwear, it was a busy night probably celebrating something.  _What is there to celebrate when titans are roaming this earth?_

Crossing the street I intended to go to a bar, but as I got to the middle of the road I had been stopped. A horse cut me off with a man on top. "I haven't seen you around here before." the man says.

Looking up at him I flash him an innocent smile. "O-oh I'm new here sir." I stutter nervously. Before he could ask more question I bolted a short ways.

"Hey! Get back here!" I hear the man yell in an angry tone.  _Why the hell did I run?_  Kicking his horse he sped up to catch up to me. Looking back I found he had something on him and was ready to use it.

My eyes look forward as I continued to run, only I fell as something snapped across my back. Falling face first into the ground I felt a burning sensation at the middle of my back.  _What did he do to me?_  Pushing myself up I felt a rush of pain coming from my back again. Hissing to the pain I fall limp to the ground again.

I was soon hoisted from the ground and cuffed. I had done nothing wrong, only ran. "You're coming with me." the man growls.

Slowly walking back to his horse he led me to their small little headquarters. It reminded me of a police station. I was sat in an office by myself while the man who brought me in talked with someone else, he had seen the wings of freedom symbol on my jacket and wanted to get Erwin... or possibly Levi to come out and get me.

Apparently, Erwin put in my records that I was not to leave the headquarters until further notice.  _I shouldn't have given him my real name._  I sat there nervously watching my hands shake. The men didn't care that I was bleeding all over their chair. Listening in I could hear a man being scolded.

"I can't believe you used a whip, Levi is going to be pissed when he sees this." a man scolded.  _Is that what he used?_

Between the blood loss and nervousness I couldn't keep still in the chair, I looked about the room soon growing dizzy.  _Oh jeez, Levi's going to kill me._  I heard loud footsteps making their way to me, boots hit the hardwood floor before stopping beside me. My breathing was uneven and it looked as if the room was spinning. I heard a loud overdrawn sigh before a hand laid on my shoulder.

Looking up I focused on the short angry man. "Tch, you idiot." he hisses. Taking my wrists into his hands he pulled me up harshly, only I bent down due to the sharp pain in my back. I then watched as Levi turned to the side slightly and tugged at my shirt.

"Goddamn it... who the hell did this?!" Levi snaps loudly.

The man who had brought me here shyly stepped forward. "I-I'm sorry Captain Levi... I didn't know who she was at the time-

"That gives you no fucking right." Levi scolds.

"I'm sorry-

"And you let her bleed out here? Fucking disgusting." he says. Levi pulled my arm over his shoulder as he helped walk me out of the building.

"We'll have to hurry back, Hanji can stitch you up." Levi mutters.

Stopping I pull back and shook my head. "N-no... I can't go back." I sigh.

He held my wrist gently as he looked at me confused. "Why not? You can't leave the Scouts that easily, besides you'll die if you don't get these wounds cleaned." Levi says.

"I don't belong there... trust me, it was a mistake for us to meet." I say, a sharp pain stung at my back, I hissed in pain and jerked forward. He let out an annoyed sigh before pulling me along.

"Sir, please listen to m-

"Shut up." he snaps.

Glaring at the back of his head I yank my hand from his grip. "I will not, I've tried to be nice but you're being a jerk." I confess.

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms. "Like I said, no one leaves the Scouts that easily, so if you want to leave you take that up with Erwin, but right now you are under my supervision and orders." he argues.

"I'm not going to be controlled by some short, ill-tempered man." I insult. Storming past him, he didn't hesitate to stop me, grabbing my arm he yanked me back. Facing him I flashed him a deadly glare.

"Don't fucking call me short, I'm not gonna let some stupid girl give up her life just because she doesn't  _belong._ " he snaps.

"I shouldn't have agreed to join then." I mutter.

Yanking me forward he dragged me outside. Taking hold of my hips he lifted me up and helped me get onto the horse. Getting on behind me his arms slipped past my waist and grabbed the reigns. His chest brushed against my slightly bare back causing my wounds to sting.

Kicking the horse's sides we took off down the main road quickly heading back to headquarters. It seems I'll have to train harder in order to escape.

As we came to the gate of the headquarters I could see Eren standing there waiting for us. I tensed up and looked for an escape. My breathing was becoming uneven and I was beginning to shake as I fell into a panicked state. "(Y/N)? What's wrong?" he asks.

The screeching sounds of the gate made my head turn. I watched Eren slowly walk up, ducking my head under Levi's arm I fall off the horse falling flat on my face.  _I need to get away._  "(Y/N)!" Levi called.

As I looked up I saw Eren now starting to rush towards me. Pushing myself back I shook my head and whimpered to all the pain I had been feeling. "Eren go!" Levi orders.

Levi rushed over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "What is going on with you? It's just Eren he's not going to hurt you." Levi says calmly.

"I know that." I snap as I slowly stand up.

"Then, why were you shitting yourself the moment you laid eyes on him?" Levi asks. Glaring at him once more I push him aside.

"You wouldn't understand." I mutter. Again, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back turning I look at him slightly confused.  _What does he want now?_

"You need to start trusting people, if you don't it'll not only make my job harder, but it'll make it hard for you to work with others, if you're not willing to look after your comrades we lose more people." he growls.

"If you don't want your job to be harder then let me leave." I groan.

Before I knew it I was pulled back into his chest and lifted up and over his shoulder. "W-What the hell?!" I gasp.

"Shut it brat, I don't intend on letting you leave that easily." he says. I gave up fighting knowing it wouldn't do me any good since I was inured.

"You're an ass." I say.

"You're an ass too but a stubborn ass which is worse." he comments.

I let out an annoyed groan as I fell limp into his arms. "This isn't the first time you've been whipped isn't it?" Levi then asks changing the subjects.

I lifted my head slightly before turning slightly. I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk about my past. "I'll take that as a yes then." he mutters.

Letting out a soft growl I pushed my hands against the back of his shoulder. "Let me down asshole." I groan. Trying to pull myself out of his grip, I felt him tighten it.

"No way, shut your trap, we're almost there." Levi groans in annoyance.

Soon enough he stopped, quickly he knocked on the door and waited patiently before it opened to a surprised Hanji. "O-oh, hello again." Hanji says.

"This shithead needs stitches." Levi says.

Walking in through the door Levi walked over to the medical bed and set me down. Flashing a glare in his direction he only turned his face away so he couldn't see my hateful glare. I need to train more in order to escape that's the only way I get out of here. And so Hanji spent a good half an hour stitching my back while Levi patiently waited to take me back to my room.  _Nowhere in the research did it mention this guy was a complete asshole._


	9. A Show of Gratitude

~(Y/N)~

 

I had woken up on my stomach feeling sore from training and previous night's events of getting whipped in the back. Slowly pushing myself up from the bed I then heard the door open.

Turning I find Levi entering my room. "Good, you're awake." he says.

"You're not going to make me train today are you?" I ask. I sat up keeping my back straight and shoulders back, it relieved some of my pain. Levi walked up alongside the bed until he was standing right in front of me.

"No, I wanted to make sure you knew that I'll be absent for a few days... and I can't take you with." he says.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly I turn seeming unfazed. "Oh okay." I say.

He let out a seemingly hurt scuff, turning I watched as he placed both hands on his hips. "I expect you to behave brat, you'll be watched by Hanji... I'll be back in three days." he says in a low tone.

"Yeah okay." I say. Slowly getting up I held the post to the bed. Suddenly felt a hand at my side. Turning my head I find Levi helping me up.

"I leave in a few minutes, I can walk with you down to Hanji." he says.

Shaking my head I pry his hands off of me. "No thanks, I got it." I say as I slowly shuffle my way to the door.

As I came to the door Levi quickly opened it for me. "I wasn't asking cadet." he says.

"And I said no thank you." I say as I step out of the room. Walking in front of him I made my way down to Hanji's office quickly. As I walk down the crowded halls I turn my head slightly finding the short stubborn man following me.

 

~Levi~

 

_This brat is so stubborn._  I kept following her to make sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Truly if I had a say in the matter I would have stayed behind to keep an eye on this clumsy little shit but Erwin needed me.

I followed her up to Hanji's door before I stopped in front of her. "I didn't need you to follow me." she says as she crosses her arms.

"You are under my supervision, it's my job to follow you." I say.

Turning slightly she flashed me a grin. "You weren't doing a very good job last night." she says. Rolling my eyes I then grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her up against the wall.

"Cut the crap cadet, you, and I both know I can't have eyes on you 24/7. It's not my fault your stupid ass decided to sneak out." I growl. She was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Well, you should have listened to me then, with me gone your job is much easier." she says. I flashed her an annoyed glare before I drew closer.

"How about this, I'll start being nice if you stop being so stubborn-

"No." she interrupts. Pushing her harder I disregarded her injuries. She hissed loudly before flashing me a glare.

"Then, what? What will it take for you to stop being an ass?" I ask.

Grunting she began to push me back although I was much stronger than her. "First, you can start by getting the fuck off me." she groans. Letting up I stand up straight allowing her to stand up straight.

"Levi!" I hear a familiar voice call. Turning my head I find Erwin making his way down the hall until he stood next to me. He greeted (Y/N) before turning to me.

"It's time to go." he says.

Keeping a deadly glare on (Y/N) I let out a sigh. "Tch, I know." I growl. With that, I turned and followed Erwin down the hall.  _That girl is going to be cleaning this place by herself when I get back._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I watched as the short angry man left with Erwin.  _Finally, some freedom._  I stood there in front of the door still waiting for Hanji to open up. Looking down the hall where Levi had once been walking down I started to rethink my actions.  _Maybe I was a little too rude, I mean he did save me... twice._  Letting out a sigh I suddenly jolt to the door opening.

"Good morning!" Hanji greets.

Giving her a shy smile I walk in. "Morning." I say.

"Go sit I'll change your bandages." she says.

Doing as told I go and sit on her medical bed and lift up the back of my shirt revealing the bandaged up area.  _Maybe I'll do some cleaning._  I shivered a little at the touch of Hanji's somewhat cold hands began peeling the bandages off. "So (Y/N), tell me about yourself." she says.

Letting out a slight sigh I turn my head slightly. "What do you wanna know?" I ask.

"Well, where are you from?" she asks.

Turning forward I place my head in my hands. "Didn't Erwin give you anything that has all that info?" I ask.

"Oh, you're right... then tell me something I don't know." she chuckles softly.

Well, I _'m from a different time with no clue on how I got here._  "Well... I had a cat." I say.

"Oh!? Cute, what was its name?" she asks.

"Duchess." I answer.

She let out a confused hum. "That's a strange name." she says.

Chuckling softly I smirk to myself. "Is it?" I ask.

"A little bit, yeah." she says.

She then slapped both hands on my back signaling she had finished bandaging my back. Letting out a slight hiss she then took her hands off. "Oops sorry." she says.

Pulling my shirt down I hop off the bed. "I'm going to go clean for a bit." I say.

"Don't work yourself too hard." she says.

With that, I left her office and went searching for a cleaning supply closet. Pulling a broom and mop out, I begin cleaning the halls as the other cadets went to training or the mess hall allowing the halls to be empty.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The sun was beginning to set as I had finished cleaning the stables. Bending over I place both hands on my back as I let out a tired sigh.  _There now Captain crabby pants will be happy I did something nice._

As tired as I was I still kept moving. I made my way back inside and placed the items back in the closet. Cadets started heading off into their rooms. I hadn't eaten since breakfast but didn't feel all that hungry.

Slowly I head off to my room for the night. Collapsing on my bed I laid on my stomach and let out a long sigh as I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

~Three Days Later~

~Levi~

 

Coming back from the little expedition felt relieving. As I placed my horse in its stall I had noticed the buckets were cleaned and the hay had been replaced. _Did_ _Hanji get the remaining cadets to clean?_

As I walked out of the stalls I noticed the windows had been washed as well. Walking up to the front doors I entered and found the halls spotless, it had been dusted and mopped rather thoroughly.  _It's like I've died and gone to heaven._

Walking into the mess hall I was greeted by a happy Hanji. "Levi! You won't believe what (Y/N) did." she says.

Looking down at her a little concerned I cross my arms. "What did she do?" I ask.

"She cleaned this place spotless!" she says.

Shocked I looked up at her. "Why would you let her?!" I snap.

Hanji's smile vanished. "She wouldn't listen when we told her to take it easy-

"Never mind that, where is she?" I ask.

Hanji turned to the door I had just come from. "She should be in her room, she's probably still sleeping-

With that, I took my leave and headed straight for her room. Marching through the halls I passed by cadets who greeted me. By the time I reached the other side of the headquarters I had come up with what I was going to tell her, I would scold her for being stupid and try to slip a thank you unnoticed.

Pounding on her door I prepared myself. I waited for a moment before the door opened. Looking down at her I found she was in a tank top and shorts looking up at me tiredly. I was lost for words at this point. "Uhh." I say.

"What?" she asks in a tired tone.

"I... Uh... Are you stupid?" I finally ask.

Stepping into her room I shut the door behind me. "Excuse me?" she asks.

"Why would you clean this whole place and by yourself?" I ask.

Pinching the bridge of her nose before letting out a sigh. "I was being nice you damn prick, besides I'm fine." she groans.

"You could have ripped open your stitches!" I scold.

"But they didn't! God, I try and do something nice." she says, her voice getting softer at the end. Crossing my arms I stood there watching as she turned away.

"Next, time let someone help, I appreciate what you did but you could have hurt yourself again." I quickly say.

Turning to me she kept her glare on me. "Why do you care?" she then asks.

Clearing my throat I then fix my cravat. "You're my responsibility idiot, I can't have you running around bleeding out that only complicates things more, you, and I both know we don't need any more complications." I answer.

Rolling her eyes she returned to her bed and sat there. "At least be grateful someone cleaned up... I didn't miss anything did I?" she then asks.

I slight smirk tugged at my lips as I let out a soft huff. "No... you did well." I mutter. With that, I left her room after bidding her farewell. Hopefully, after this, she and I will start being able to get along.


	10. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be containing a scene showing child abuse if you are easily triggered by this content I suggest you do not read this chapter, or this book really because there will be scenes like this.

~(Y/N)~

~Dreaming/Memory~

 

_I had pressed myself against the wall of my two story house taking a belt to my side. The sound of the belt making contact with my body made me flinch every time. "You're a little whore! No one will ever love a stupid whore like you!"._

_Snap! He had hit me for the fifth time hard. "Stop please!" I screech at the top of my lungs._

_Then, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. Dragging me across the kitchen, I lean back to slow him down. I knew what he was going to do, I knew what would happen next._

_The closet next to the bathroom. He had locked me in there countless times leaving me for hours on end with no food, no water, and no bathroom access. He opened the door and began shoving me in only I hooked my fingers on the molding that was around the door. I screamed and cried wishing he would set me free. "Get your stupid ass in there bitch!" he yells, then with his left foot, he kicked me hard in the stomach._

_He did this a few times until I let go and fell onto the closet floor. He then slammed the door shut leaving me in there with only the small light from the bottom of the door. I sat there sobbing and laying there in pain for hours. Sometimes he wouldn't let me out until morning._

_I am placed in here for stupid things like not cleaning something right away or coming out of my room. But this time I tried calling the police. I was a smart seven-year-old. Hours past by as I sat there silently listening to the times I heard his footsteps. Thud, thud, thud...Then, suddenly the door swung open._

_Ripping me out of the close he threw me against a wall. He smacked me hard in the face while I crouched down, he held my arm firmly and yanked at my hair with his free hand now. "Go to your room you piece of shit!" he yells._

 

_~End of Dream~_

 

I felt arms tightly grasp my arms shaking me awake. Gasping awake I sit up finding myself in cold sweat and out of breath. I felt the strap of my nightgown falling off my shoulders slowly.

I wasn't hearing anything, I looked in front of me seeing a dark mass at the foot of my bed slowly coming around to the side. Turning I light the lantern beside my bed. Turning my head I find Levi leaning over the side of my bed, shirtless, and worried. Wiping the wetness of sweat and tears off my face I look forward and not at Levi. "I heard screaming and crying... I thought you were being attacked." Levi says.

I slapped his hands away still staring off into space. "I'm fine, just a dream." I say.

Looking at me confused he backed away slowly. "You're not fine, you were screaming as if you were in pain-

"It's just a damn dream! Do you see any new injuries on me?" I ask rhetorically.

He fell silent as he gave me a stern glance. "I didn't think so now get out of my room Captain." I say flashing a glare at him.

Crossing his arms he stood his ground, he didn't fear me and I didn't expect him to be. "Fine, be that way." he groans softly. Turning on his heel he quickly left the room, his slamming of my door would be loud enough to wake up everyone in our section of the headquarters.

 

~Levi~

 

_That stubborn little brat! She just makes me want to rip my damn hair out!_  Stomping into my office I slam the door shut. Pacing back and forth in my office I needed to find something to calm my raging nerves.

I stood in front of my books shelves after pacing around for a while. I read through my numerous books of different tea recipes looking for one that will calm me down.  _God damn that girl is stubborn, it's annoying as hell._

Letting out a long sigh I walk over to my desk completely forgetting to make the tea. Sitting in the chair I lean back and look up at the ceiling. Shutting my eyes I tried getting some sleep although my mind still wondered if she were really okay.

 

~Next Day~

~(Y/N)~

 

There I was attached to the contraption to practice using the odm gear on. I was hanging upside down, just like Eren had done when he first joined.  _How embarrassing._  "Tch, let her down, I'll check her belt." Levi orders. With little time to react, I hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

Quickly I stood on my feet while Levi circled around me and hooked his fingers underneath my belt gently tugging at it. "Nothing seems to be broken... it must be your posture, you're not staying straight-

"I'm doing my best!" I snap. Crossing my arms I watched him continue to circle me.

Jabbing at my back I stood straight. "You can do better, do it again." he says to the other cadet signaling for him to take me up again. Slowly the wires began to pull me up slowly into the air. I did my best not to move and stay straight.

Levi then circled me again trying to figure out why I couldn't stay up. "You're moving too much, you need to stay still, relax." he says.

Letting out a loud annoyed sigh I glare back at him. Not paying attention to what I was doing I was slowly beginning to lean forward until I came rushing to the ground. Before I could hit the ground I felt the straps on my back being pulled back.

Looking back I see Levi glaring down at me while holding my straps. He let out a soft growl before pulling me back up. "Again." he says sternly.

Fail after fail Levi continued to have me brought back up. He wanted me to perfect it and he wasn't giving up until I did. It was now late afternoon and I was being taken up again. This time I would succeed, I was completely still and smirked down at him. "One more time just to be sure." he says. I was let down again and brought back up.

Again, I had succeeded. Dropping me down to the ground I stood up and crossed my arms as the other cadet unhooked me from the contraption. "We'll go practice in the forest after dinner, report to my office when you've finished eating." he says.

As I begin to turn the other way I looked up finding Eren running this way.  _Shit!_  Turning back I quickly make a run for it in the other direction, away from Eren. "(Y/N)!" I hear Levi call. Running into the forest I hid behind a large tree, shutting my eyes tightly I took a deep breath.  _Can't be around him, if I make contact it could screw up the future._

Turning my head I look out from behind the tree watching as Levi talked to Eren, Levi placed both hands on his hips as Eren spoke, I could see Eren's hands moving in many gestures.

I could tell the conversation had been ending when Eren then saluted Levi before turning around sharp, then ran back towards the headquarters. Levi's head snapped in my direction with a stern glare. Pointing at the ground he signaled for me to  _come here._

It was as if he were calling a dog that had done something bad. Standing confidently I march my way over giving him a hard stare. As much as I tried not to look afraid on the inside I knew Levi could beat me, or kill me without even blinking. I didn't want to seem intimidated by him so I stood tall as I stood before him. "You running off is really annoying. At this rate I'd have to cuff you to me in order to know where you are at all times." he complains.

Rolling my eyes I cross my arms and look away from him. He then let out a sigh and did the same, crossing his arms and looking away. "There is a ball a week from now... you're going with me-

"What? Hell no!" I interrupt my head snapped forward giving him a pouty glare.

He then smirked down at me seems to be amused at my reaction. "It's not a request, you will attend it with me since I have to drag my ass there." he says. Letting out a loud overdrawn groan I felt the urge to just punch him in the face only I held back knowing he'd hit me back twice as hard.

"Instead, of training, I'll send you and Hanji out dress shopping." he says.

I kept a stern glare on him as his words didn't ease me in the slightest. I wasn't big on attending dances. "When do I go?" I ask as we began walking towards the doors together.

"I'd prefer you'd leave after you've eaten something." he says.

Nodding my head we both stop in the doorway, turning to each other we stared at one another for only a moment. "By the way, I don't know how to dance." I inform him.

He let out an annoyed sigh before running his long slim fingers through his raven hair. "I'll teach you tomorrow instead of training with the odm gear." he says. Nodding my head I turn and enter the headquarters fully.

Before I could leave Levi wrapped his hand around my wrist, catching me. Turning my head I look down at his hand before ripping my wrist out of his grasp. "Report to my office first thing tomorrow, I'll have breakfast ready there then we'll practice dancing." he says.

Nodding my head once I then turn and quickly leave before Levi could stop me again.  _Why is this guy so damn grabby?_  Taking the left turn I enter the mess hall quickly before turning left again towards the food service area. There I grabbed a small tray and walked up to the servers.

One by one I visited each and got a tray full of food. At the end of the line, I turn back finding Levi sitting with Commander Erwin and Hanji, for a moment mine and his eyes met as he looked up from his tray. I had stopped in the middle of the room as cadets passed me while I lost myself in an intense staring contest with Captain Levi. Eventually, the moment had passed and I re-entered reality and walked off to an empty table.

Setting the tray down I sat down on the bench. As I picked at my food I heard a loud slam as a tray hit the table. Looking to my right I find a man with a rather large nose sitting down, he had a slight mustache and facial hair on his chin leading up the side of his face. I had seen him the first day I arrived, he was one that tried catching me along with Levi.

"Oh, hello Mike." I greet softly. I watched as he leaned over and took in a long sniff.  _Oh right, this guy likes to smell things._  Sitting up straight he hummed softly to himself as he smirked.

"How is it you know my name?" he asks. He raised his left eyebrow towards me as he looked down at me suspiciously, we were never introduced.

"You're the second best fighter after Levi, how could I not know your name?" I ask with a slightly nervous laugh afterwards.

He fell silent as he began to eat his food. Our conversation concluded there as I quickly ate my food and left to meet Hanji out front. As I walked out of the mess hall I made my way to the front door, passing by a cleaning closet I was suddenly pulled in and the door shut quietly.

The room was dark as I looked around wondering who had pulled me in. Suddenly a lantern had been lit revealing the one person I didn't want to see. Eren. I backed myself up against the wall and looked away from him.  _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Did I do something to make you dislike me?" he asks.

Looking around I was beginning to go into a panic attack. My mind raced at the thought of ruining things in the future making me overthink so many things that could happen. Hyperventilating I look around the room trying to find an escape route, it felt like I had been drugged only I was terrified. "Oh, crap...Uh, I'll go get Levi-

As if Levi had already known I turn my head towards the door finding it wide open now. Levi stood there in the doorway, as he looked at Eren he seemed disgusted, but as his eyes fell onto me they turned worried. "What the hell did you do?" Levi asks as he took my hand into his.

"I-I was just going to ask her something-

Levi glared at Eren before he pulled me out, I was pressed up against his chest, almost like he was protecting me. "You're on stable duty for an entire week." Levi says.

Eren seemed upset at the orders and stormed off leaving Levi and me alone. Back to my normal self, I pushed myself away from Levi. "I'm okay now." I say after exhaling. Levi looked at me coldly as I pushed him away.

Walking past him I quickly walked down the hall preventing him from catching me. Making my way to the front I stop in the doorway where I found Hanji bringing out our horses.

Running up to her I stop at my horse and grab the reigns. Walking towards the gate with her we didn't say much other than exchange hellos. Climbing onto my horse I wait as Hanji does the same before the gates opened fully. Kicking the horse's sides lightly, I started going faster down the dirt road with Hanji close behind before passing me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hanji and I were now paying for my dress, it was an off shoulder black and red Victorian dress. As I took the dark plastic wrapping that covered my dress, I turn on my heel towards Hanji and walked to the door of the store. "I want to talk before we go back." she says.

Looking at her slightly confused I grab my horse's reins and follow her in the opposite direction of the headquarters. We stopped under a large tree before she sat down on the grass. Sitting a little ways from her I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

"I want to keep this conversation between us, whatever you want to tell me will stay between us." she warns.

Looking at her I felt a little uneasy at what she may want to know. "Now, while you were unconscious when you first came... it was mandatory to go through your things, of course, Erwin and Levi don't know what I found." she says. I slid in closer to her now interested in what she was talking about.

"So, you know... don't you?" I ask.

Nodding her head silently she looked over at me. "How did you get here? That's what I really want to know... how were you able to find a hole in time?" she asks.

Shrugging my shoulder I thought back to that day when it happened.  _I touched a blank gravestone._  Looking down at my hand I felt confused about how a hole in time would be placed exactly on a grave. "In the forest a little ways from the headquarters... there was a blank gravestone, I don't think it'll be here now but I touched it and that's all I really remember." I say.

"That's strange... and what's the deal with Eren?" she then asks.

"He's my many great grandfather." I answer.

Her lips made an 'o' shape as she came to realization to why I avoided him. "And you don't know how to get back?" she asks.

Shaking my head I purse my lips together. "I would assume it's the same way I came back but because of Levi, I haven't gotten a chance to go and look." I answer.

Hanji seemed puzzled and looked forward again. "I saw that you were also doing research on us... I assume it was for school?" she asks.

Nodding my head I then bring my knees to my chest, holding myself. "I went to the headquarters in my time... I went into your office and tried to find your research on Eren... but when I got here it was completely empty of all the information along with a few other of my books." I say.

She let out a soft hum. "Makes sense since you did travel back, it would mean I haven't written that stuff down yet." she says.

_Great so I have to base most of this stuff off my memory._ "I see... well that makes our situation difficult now you can't figure out what you need about the titans." I say.

"Just mean's we'll have to work together, you help me with studying titans and I'll help you get back to your original time." she says before standing up. Looking up at her she extended her hand down to me. Taking it she pulled me up to my feet.

"Deal, but you can't mention this to anyone, even Erwin." I say. Nodding her head we both shook on it before grabbing our horses and walking back to the headquarters.

"How long do you intend on staying?" she then asks.

"As long as I need to, even if I find out how to get back." I answer.

Smiling she nodded her head then hooked her arm around my neck. "Can't wait to work with you partner." she laughs happily.

"I thought Moblit was your partner?" I ask.

"I can have more than one partner." she then says. Laughing with her I nod my head.  _Maybe this won't be so bad being here, helping them._    


	11. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see sneak peeks, receive news of any delays or postpones, or simply to just chat with me and follow my day to day weirdness go follow me on Instagram @koda.sans

~(Y/N)~

~A Week Later~

 

Tonight was the grand ball in Wall Sheena, I would be attending with Levi while Hanji, Erwin, and Mike would also attend. Again, this morning I woke up to the loud bangs of Levi pounding his fists on my door.

Groaning I bury my head under my pillows to shut out some of the sounds. Unfortunately, I heard the door open. "Come brat, get up." he says as he walks in. His boots loudly clicked against the wooden floor before stopping suddenly.

Then, the cold air rushed to my legs as Levi threw the covers off of me. Groaning softly I felt around for the blanket, with my hand patting around it gave Levi an opportunity to grab it and yank me out of bed.

Doing so I used all my weight to keep myself in bed although I was wide awake. "(Y/N) now." he groans as he pulls me towards him.

"Go clean something asshole." I groan as I fall onto the bed. Letting out a soft growl he then grabbed my hips tightly pulling me back up. I tried kicking him from behind as I kept myself half on the bed.

"(Y/N) I swear, if you don't cooperate I'm gonna kick your ass!" he snaps.

Flipping onto my back I look over at him as he stood at the side of my bed. "Go away, I don't have training today and you don't need to teach me more until later!" I say.

Grabbing hold of my feet he pulled me toward him again, trying to kick myself free he tightened his grip around my ankle. "Let go of me!" I growl. Letting go of my foot he grabbed both my wrists and pulled me up.

Being the stubborn ass I was, I put all my weight into falling on him and tipped him over. I landed right on top of him laying on his chest. "Get the fuck off me." he snaps.

"This is what you get when you wake me up ass-munch." I say. Groaning he pushed me off to the side as I landed on the floor. Pushing myself up off I sat there on my side watching as he sat up.

"Report to my office, we need to have a long discussion about your behavior." he says before flashing me a deadly glare.

My stubbornness kept me from fearing the man, now that we were going to be having a discussion about it I was a little nervous he'd start adding punishments to keep me in check. Standing up he quickly brushed himself off, then fixed his cravat before exiting my room. Letting out a tired sigh I slowly stumble to my feet, stepping over to my closet I pull out a button up and pants.

Quickly changing into the clothes I don't bother putting the jacket on, slipping on my boots I then exit my room, walking across the hall I stopped just at Levi's office door. Taking in a deep breath I slowly knock on the door twice.

Moments later the door opened and Levi opened the door wider. I was hesitant entering, too bad I didn't have much time to rethink for Levi grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me in.

Shutting the door shut he locked it and walked past me. Stepping around his desk he sat in the chair and leaned forward on his desk. His eyes darted from me to the chair to the right signaling me that he wanted me to sit.

Quickly taking a seat I sat there with hands folded in front of me. Looking around the room it seemed much cleaner, but then again I hadn't been in his office since last week before I traveled back in time, I had surprisingly managed to avoid being in his office, until now.

Snapping his fingers he grabbed my attention. Leaning back he kept his intense gaze on me. "Are you going to start?" I ask seeming uninterested in the discussion that was about to start.

Letting out a 'tch' he stood up and walked around his desk before leaning back on it, partially sitting on it. "I dislike the way you behave around me." he begins.

"Deal with it, I'm stuck having to deal with your attitude." I snap back.

Letting out a soft sigh he starred me down hoping to make me nervous. "Is this because I won't let you leave the Scouts?" he asks, bending his knees he squatted down in front of me.

"Does it matter? Besides, you're the one who started being rude to me." I say.

He stood up looking at me confused. Rolling his eyes then grabbed my wrist. "Enough talk, we need to practice one last time with dancing, meet me in the private training room after lunch, I have some training to do with the lower ranking cadets." he says.

Walking past me he exited the office as I followed close behind.  _So, much for that talk._  "That's it? Or did I annoy you that easily to convince you our conversation was over?" I ask.

"Just shut your trap and follow me." he says dragging me from the office out into the hallway. I followed out of fear of upsetting him any further. I knew for a fact through research and observation that Captain Levi was a very harsh little man who would beat anyone to a pulp.

On the opposite side of the building, he stopped abruptly in front of double doors. "You will be respectful and say nothing if not kind." Levi says.

Crossing my arms I smirk at his words. "Yes, mother." I mock.

Levi simply rolled his eyes and turned away from me. Slapping both hands on the door he pushed them both open dramatically as he entered the room. Quickly following him I find Hanji waiting in the room. "Wait, Hanji is our teacher-

"No, you idiot Erwin is he's running late." Levi snaps.

Glaring at him I cross my arms once more.  _And he says I'm mean._  "Oh, Levi be nice." Hanji says.

"Shut up four-eyes." he snaps.

Standing next to Hanji we watched him pace the room. "Did you annoy him?" she mutters.

"Yeah I guess... he was telling me to start being nice to him then got annoyed." I whisper.

Snickering she turned to me. "Probably hasn't had his tea yet." she mutters.

"Aren't we out?" I ask in a teasing manner. It was loud and clear for Levi to hear. Not looking at him I heard his boots stop. Trying to hold back my laughter I look up at Levi who boards his eyes at the fact he could be out of his precious tea.

"That's it, I'm going to go get Erwin." he snaps.

"Oh, look what you did." Hanji snickers.

"He'll be happier to know we aren't out." I chuckle softly. We waited a while before hearing a set of boots stomping outside and yelps in pain. The doors opened once again to Levi holding onto Erwin's ear harshly.

"Ow Levi!" he yelps.

"Did he tell you about the tea?" I tease.

Levi turned his head and flashed a hateful glare at me. "Nice try asshole but I already knew we had a well-supplied stock, it came yesterday." he informs me.

"I know what I'm raiding next-

"Like hell, you will." Levi says flashing a deadly glare now as if daring me to even attempt to steal his tea.

Levi eventually let go of Erwin's ear letting him stand properly. "Now, we'll get on with the dance lessons." Erwin says.

Levi and I stand in front of each other and get into a stance. One hand in mine and the other on my hip, from there we began to slowly do the waltz. Erwin watched and helped us one last time before leaving the room taking Hanji with him. Before today they were worried to leave Levi and me alone in a room together.

As we swayed back and forth we fell into a rather long awkward silence. We didn't make eye contact for a while, I was too uncomfortable to do that.  _Tonight is gonna be weird._  "Seems you've improved... good job." he says.

Now, darting my head to him I see his face turned away. "You're not so bad yourself." I respond. I fixed my hand that laid on his shoulder before looking away again.  _That was the first time he'd praised me._

For the next hour, we stood there slowly swaying and avoiding eye contact. It was dead silent and my only fear was if a stupid cadet stepped foot and saw us. Finally, after the long awkward silence and slow swaying Levi finally eased up and released me. "You did well, you're done for today... now go clean something." he says. With that, he stomped his way out of the training room.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stopped by my room. I had half an hour to get ready and head to the carriage. In my room waited Hanji with a dress. A different dress. "What happened to my old dress?" I ask.

Unzipping it she showed me the light blue dress with white lace patterns throughout the dress. "The lady sent this, it's their newest addition." she explains.

Walking over I took the dress into my hands. It was beautiful. Nodding my head I smile. "Let's get you in it real quick then I'll do your hair." she says. Nodding I take the dress and head into my bathroom. Slipping into the dress I soon exit and have Hanji tie the back.

Before I knew it Hanji already had her hands in my hair, pulling, tugging, and pinning it in place. When she had finished I took the mirror for her hand. She had braided one side and created a bun in the back. "Wow, Hanji." I say softly.

"I know. Oh! One more thing." she says.

A cold chain wrapped around my neck, looking down it was a rose gold flower necklace. Placing my hand slightly under it admiring it. Getting up I put on dress shoes and watch as Hanji rushed to my door.

Sticking her head out she looked both ways down the hall. "Coast is clear, come on Princess." she says.

Laughing softly I walk up to the door and followed her out into the dark hallway. Quickly we both walked out to the carriage where she forcefully shoved me and my big dress in. Getting in after me she brushed through my dress. The carriage slowly began to move toward the gates.  _Let's get this night over with._

 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

 

I stood there in the crowd of people next to Erwin fixing my sleeve. Hanji was late as usual, probably dealing with the brat. Erwin had been talking up a storm with Dhalis Zachary. The judge that gave us custody of Eren. Erwin wasn't much for kissing ass, but this was to make sure we kept Eren in our possession for as long as possible.

"Oh my, would you look at that." Zachary says as he pulls up his spectacles. He looked behind Erwin and I. Erwin was the first to turn around and he let out a soft gasp.

"Woah-

"What are you old men looking-

Turning around I looked up the stairs. It was (Y/N), she looked stunning in her blue dress. Hanji in the background waved down at us and seemed to be laughing. Keeping my focus on the brat her face seemed flushed. She must not be used to having all the attention on her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

So many eyes were looking up at me. Hanji was in the back laughing softly. "Look at those old men." she laughs. Searching the crowd for Levi I soon found him by Erwin and the judge. He already had his sights on me. He looked at me in awe as if I were some angel or something.

Quickly he pushed past people and stood at the bottom of the steps. As I reached the second to last step he took my hand in his. This time his touch was gentle and not harsh like I had known. Letting go of my hand he then set his hand on the small of my back.

People began moving again, spinning around following the beat of the music that had been placing. Levi and I met up with Erwin and the judge. "Quite an entrance there (Y/N)." Erwin says.

Pursing my lips together I stood there awkwardly. "Believe me I wasn't aiming for that." I say.

Levi pulled me toward him gentle, his warm breath hit my ear. "We're going to dance now, got it?" he asks.

Pulling my head back slightly I nod. "Excuse us gentlemen but (Y/N) and I are going to dance a little." Levi says. Taking hold of my hand he quickly led me out to the dance floor. On que, a slow song began to play.

Levi's hands held my waist while both my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We slowly danced and avoided eye contact. "You know Erwin is right." Levi mutters.

Turning my head looking at him confused. "Your entrance... it was something." he says.

"Was that almost a compliment?" I tease, smirking I watch him roll his eyes.

"Tch, if I wanted to compliment you I would have." he groans.

Spinning me out slowly he then pulled me back in a little too fast. Pressed into his chest I look up at him. "Then, why don't you?" I ask quietly. His expression turned serious, his eyes trailed from my own down to my lips, seeming to almost be tempted to kiss me.

"Why would I need to state the obvious?" he asks then pushing me out slightly so we were no longer pressed together.  _So, much for that._  As the song soon came to an end, Levi quickly left the dance floor, leaving me on my own.


	12. His Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick guide:⤵
> 
> (FL/N) = (FakeLast/Name)  
> (F/C)= (Favorite/Color)

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken flat on the floor. Tiredly leaning up I found myself being dragged by the feet. Levi... "What the hell." I groan.

Stopping he dropped my feet. "This is what we've come to since you won't get up at the required time." he sighs.

Pushing myself up I rub my eyes. "Well, your required time sucks, who the hell wakes up at five in the fucking morning?" I ask.

"Don't start with me you little shit." he groans.

 

~Earlier That Morning~

~Levi~

 

Sitting at my desk I had a cup of tea to my right and papers in front of me.  _Dammit, Erwin._  Once we had gotten back from the ball (Y/N) was out once she stepped into her dorm.  _I swear that girl can sleep anywhere and not give a shit- God why am I thinking about her now._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Name and business." I call.

"It's the Commander, open up." he says.

Sighing I get up from my seat and walk up to the door. Opening it I see Erwin with more papers. "Don't you see I have enough?" I ask as I walk up to my desk.

Looking down at the stack he smiled. "Oh, no these aren't for you, I'm here to talk about (Y/N)." he says.  _She's quite the popular one these days._

"Tch, what is it?" I ask.

Erwin sat in the seat in front of my desk, setting the pile of paper down with him. "I have decided what squad she will join." he says.

Crossing my arms I lean back. "Let me guess it's me..." I sigh.

Erwin pursed his lips together and nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asks.

Leaning forward I signal to him to lean in. "Eren is there and she'll have a panic attack around him... I don't know why but she does." I explain.

Leaning back he chuckled softly. "You really dislike this woman don't you?" he says.

I looked at him confused or as if he were stupid. "No, this is complete truth, I don't think she'll handle it-

"Well, Eren and (Y/N) are just gonna have to learn how to work together." Erwin interrupts.

With that, he stood up. "I want her to meet your squad today, let them give her a warm welcome, after that, we go on our practice run for the expedition in a few weeks." He finishes.

Sighing I sink in my seat with arms still crossed. Erwin took his leave with the pile of papers leaving me to finish and go wake up (Y/N).

 

~Present~

~(Y/N)~

 

"What is the big deal?!" I snap as I try yanking my foot out of his grip.

"You were put into my squad and you need to meet them, now get your ass up." he groans. With one final yank, I freed my foot only to be pulling Levi down onto me. Laying right on top of me his head fell into the crook of my neck. I laid there stiff as a board waiting as he slowly pushed himself up.

Turning his head he looked down at me with a deadly glare. Laughing nervously I look back up at him. "Ha, getting up now." I say.

Pushing himself up off the ground he quickly brushed himself off and exited my room slamming the door rather loudly. Sitting up I slapped my cheeks feeling them both heating up from the incident.  _I better get dressed before he waltz back in here all cranky again._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Walking out the door I found the hall empty, a relief that Levi wouldn't be escorting me to the squad. Instead, at the end of the hall stood Eren. My heart fell and I immediately became stiff again. Turning the other way I decided to try and find another way. "(Y/N)!" I hear the boy call.

Stopping I slowly turn to find him running up the hall stopping right next to me. "Captain wanted me to escort you." he says.

I simply nodded my head and followed him silently. My heart was pounding.  _Don't tell him anything, don't speak-_

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" he asks. Darting my head toward him I tensed up. Sticking my thumbs up I signaled I was doing great.

He nodded once and smiled. "Ah, I see not much for talking." he says.  _Man if he and I weren't related I'd be falling for that smile of his. He's so kind._

I shook my head and smiled slightly. The rest of the way he talked about his training and where he came from. It was rather refreshing hearing him talk about himself. Good for my research. As we came to a tall wooden door Eren stepped forward and opened it.

In the room sat five people. Levi, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. I had all their profiles while going through Levi's things. They were the best, specifically picked by Levi. I was in his squad, of all squads. Then, I felt a hand on my lower back. Jerking I knock into the door frame. It was Eren going to touch me. I felt a sting at my back from the cuts.  _Damn, how long will this take to heal?_

Quickly slipping in I go and stand by Levi who stood from his seat. "Guys, this is (Y/N)-" he suddenly stopped. Leaning toward my ear I could feel his breath.

"What is your last name?" he asks.

_Shit... I can't say, Jaeger... Uhh._ "(FL/N)." I answer aloud. Nodding his head he leaned away and crossed his arms.

"As of now (Y/N) is going to be joining our squad, so I expect you all to play nice." he says in a serious tone.

Leaning into me again I look to him. "Sit." he orders. Doing as told I sit beside him, from the corner of my eye I watched Eren come up, moving my chair closer to Levi's I was now brushing shoulders with him. The way Eren had looked at me was heart-shattering, he looked like a damn puppy.

Pulling out his chair he plopped down with a pouty expression.  _Now, I feel guilty_. "So, (Y/N) where are you from." Looking up I find Eld looking right at me.

_My mother's va-_ "She's from wall Rose, I gave you the report Eld." Levi sighs. Crossing my arms I lean back.

"Okay... you got family?" Eld then asks. My eyes almost darted to Eren luckily I stopped myself in time. Nodding my head I sit up a bit.

"I wouldn't go there either... it's personal." Levi says. Looking at Levi in disbelief I sit up, all he did was sip his tea and turn the other way.  _Seriously, you're gonna make them think something's wrong with me._

"Then, what can we know  _Levi_?" I hear Gunther ask.

"Favorite color." Levi answers.

Looking to Gunther I sit up once again. "(F/C)" I answer softly.

Petra turned to Levi with a slightly concerned look. "Sir with all due respect, we should get to know (Y/N) if she's going to be with us... She needs to trust us and vice versa-

"You don't know all that much about me do you?" Levi asks.

Petra shut her mouth and simply shook her head. "Then, you don't need to know every little damn thing about (Y/N)." Levi groans.

_Okay, this is getting uncomfortable._ Standing from my chair I brush myself off and walk to the door. "Where are you going?" I hear Levi call.

I pointed to the door. They all looked at me as if I were an alien. Turning away I then opened the door and left the room.  _Thank god that's over... and why the hell was Levi acting that way? Man, I should make a book about him explaining how crazy he is. It must be the tea._

Walking down the hall I heard the door open again. Looking back I find Eren rushing towards me. "Ah shit." I mutter. Instead, of running I decided I'd face him.

"Oh good, you aren't running anymore." he says.

"What is it you want?" I ask.

Scratching the back of his head, his face turned slightly red. "Just want to know why you're so scared of me." he says.

"Well... I uh..."  _Shit._

"You know what, let's just start over, I'm Eren." he says as he extends his hand out.

Looking down I started to panic again. "(Y-Y/N)." I breathe softly.

"You look sick... do you need me to escort you to your room?" he asks. Darting my head up I shook my head.

"No... thank you though... I'll just go see Hanji." I sigh.

Quickly turning I rushed down the hall feeling light headed. Turning the corner I fell onto the wall, sliding down I felt out of breath.  _Something... something's wet on my back... oh shit._

Slipping my jacket off I turn and try to pull my shirt up. "Oh god-" I hear a feminine voice say. Looking back I find Petra standing there in shock.

Rushing to my side she took my arm and wrapped it over her shoulders before lifting me up. "Thanks." I say. Slowly she guided me to Hanji's from there Hanji repeatedly told Petra to not worry and to not tell Levi right away. Shutting the door to her office I watched her from the medical bed.

Walking over she brought over a first aid kit. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." she says.

Instantly blushing I look down. My vision slowly became more blurry. "Com'on we're both girls, it's not like we haven't seen boobs before." she says jokingly.

Building up the courage I quickly whip off my shirt and hold it in front of me. "There you go-" she stopped as she got a good look at my scarred chest.

"Oh god... even there too." she says.

"Yeah... it's whatever..." I say softly.

Walking around me she looked at my back. "Damn, some of the stitches came out, we'll have to take out this set and restitch it." she says.

Turning my head to the side I look at her. "Go for it, I got nothing better to do anyway." I say.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you anyway." she says.

Relaxing my back I felt the pulls of my old stitches. It stung a little but not as bad. "So, first off, Levi told me you've been having some trouble with Eren." she says.

Looking down at my hands I sigh. "I can't be around him... I get near panic attack." I answer.

"Maybe it might be because you're related... did he show any signs of being nervous?" she asks.

I shook my head. "He seemed perfectly fine." I say.

"Hmm, maybe I can find you something to counteract the panic attacks." she says.

"Do you actually have- Ow!" I yelp.

She had already begun stitching me back up. "Sorry, and yeah I do." she says. Sighing again I relax my shoulders, again I felt her push the needle through.

"Another thing... do you want to talk about all these scars?" she asks.

Sighing again I sat there contemplated. "It's pretty dark." I say.

"Hon, where we're from everything is dark... we're fighting giant humanoid monsters." she says.

"Right." I say.

There was a long silence.  _Well... here goes nothing._  "It all started after my mother left... I was about... 8... she was cheating on my father, so they fought until my mother up and left." I start.

There was a long silence, another prick at my back. "After she left my dad started drinking... he was worse when he drank." I say softly.

"(Y/N)-"

"And he used an actual whip... he bought it off of Amazon... and used it on me until I was 18 he recently died which is a relief... but-" I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)." Hanji says.

"I'm fine now." I sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open, Levi walked in with a concerned look on his face. "Levi!" I say as I cover my chest. Rolling his eyes all he did was walk up to the table.

"Is there a reason why I had to trick Petra into telling me where you were?" Levi asks, his deadly gaze boring into me.

"I told her not to tell you so I could talk to (Y/N) and stitch her up." Hanji says as she steps in front of me.

Levi stood there silently before peeking behind Hanji. "You're okay?" he asks. Quickly wiping my tears I nod.

"Peachy." I answer. With that, I quickly turned my back to them and pull the shirt over my head.  _God, doesn't this guy knock?_

Quickly I walk past Levi and over to Hanji's desk. There she scanned her cabinets full of medicines and other things for the medicine to help with my panic attacks. "If these don't work, I suggest literally holding your breath around Eren for a good few seconds and if that doesn't work just run." she says.  _Wow, great help._

Waving goodbye to Hanji both Levi and I exited her office. "So, want to tell me why you were crying?" Levi asks.

Stopping in my tracks I turn and glare at him. "I wasn't crying." I answer. Crossing his arms he looked at me in disbelief.

Groaning I turn away and continue walking. "Why would you care if I was anyway... to make fun of me? Go the fuck ahead." I mutter.

"Why would I make fun of someone crying? I'm not that heartless." he says, catching up he walked alongside me.

"Ha, yeah, okay sure." I say sarcastically.

Lifting his hands up we both stopped at our doors. "Fine, don't tell me." he says before turning and entering his office.

Walking into my room I quickly walk over to my closet. Opening it I look down at my back that I stuffed in there. Pulling that out I spent most of the day updating my research, mainly adding more about Hanji, Eren, and Levi.

Afterward, I pulled out Hanji's journal, looking at the blank pages I tried to remember all that had been written in them.  _God, did it take away bits of my memory when I came back? Could I lose my memory? Will other's forget me?_

Shutting the book closed I shove everything back into the bag and place it in the closet. Walking to my door I whip it open and dash down the hall back to Hanji's office. Pounding on the door I hoped she was still there.

Waiting a few seconds I looked down both ends of the hall seeing if she'd turn the corner, only the door opened. "Oh, hey again." she greets. Rushing in I begin to pace the floor.

"What if I forget where I came from?" I ask.

Quickly she shut the door and locked it. "Okay next time can you signal when you wanna talk about that specific topic please?" she asks.

"Yeah yeah, but is it possible? What if people from my time forget about me too?" I ask.

"It is possible but it could be different... Maybe once you go back you may have temporary amnesia." she says.

Sitting in one of her chairs I let out a sigh. "Good that's good." I say.

She came and sat next to me, placing her hand gently on my back trying to comfort me. "What brought this on?" she asks.

Looking up at her I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I was going through my research and adding things... and I looked at your notebook hoping to try and remember some of the material written down in it but I can't remember... so that got me thinking-"

"Ah, I see I'm sure it will come to you when we start doing more experiments on Eren." she says.

"Yeah, hopefully otherwise I'm not much help." I say.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned away for a moment. "By the way... you mentioned something called Amazon earlier... what is that?" she asks.

Turning to her I sit up straight. "Oh, it's an online store." I answer.  _Shit now she's going to ask about online._

"Online?" she asks.

Nodding my head I move in closer. "The time I'm from we have these things called computers, they have screens and keyboards you type with." I explain.

"I see, very interesting, seems very modern." she sighs.

"Yes... I can explain more later... I'm gonna go get dinner." I say.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Entering my room I again walk up to my closet and change into a nightgown. Walking over to my bed I climb into bed. Within a few short minutes, I was out.

 

~Dream/Memory~

 

_I came home late from school. It was a short walk from the middle school but still was late due to working on some extra credit with my teachers to help make up for what I had been missing._

_As I walk through the door I was met with a slap to the face. I was twelve at the time and slowly getting used to the constant beatings. "Where the hell have you been?" my dad snaps._

_Due to my late answer, he yanked me in by the hair and slammed the door shut. Tossing me to the floor my backpack ripped open scattering all my belongings on the floor._

_My father stormed over and snatched one of my graded tests. I didn't do so great this time. "What the fuck is this? I didn't raise a fucking failure did I?" he growls._

_Not answering I sat there on the ground slowly picking things up. Yanking me up by the hair he then grabbed my face with one hand making me look at him. "Answer me bitch." he growls._

_"N-no." I stutter._

_"No what?" he asks._

_Instead of answering, I spit in his face. He tossed me against a wall still holding me, but this time his hand wrapped around my neck. "Do you want to be stuck in the closet again? This time I'll lock you in for a week." he yells._

_I shook my head vigorously as tears began pouring from my eyes. Releasing me from his grip I fell to the floor in a coughing fit. "Pick up this shit and go to your room now." he says._

_Quickly walking over to my scattered belongings I picked them up and got to my feet. Only he kicked me back down hard. God, I wish this hell would end._

 

~End of Dream/Memory~

 

With a gasp I awoke, I was in cold sweat and tears again. Sitting up I looked around the room.  _Just a dream... no a memory._  Wiping my forehead I turn and swing my feet off the end as I sit there. I was shaking like crazy.

Sliding off the bed I grab a small blanket and walk over to my door.  _Levi should still be up right?_  Shaking my head I open the door and walk across the hall over to Levi's door. Hesitantly I stood there wondering if I should bother him. Balling my right hand into a fist I gently knock on the door. The blanket slipped from my shoulders as the door opened.

Levi had his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his shirt, his hair was wet. "What?" he asks.

Quickly I turn my head and looked down the hall. "I... Uh... um... I was...w-wondering if I could... Could come i-in." I stutter.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a sigh. Waving my free hand I slowly back away.

"Nothing... n-nevermind." I say, turning away I prepared to leave for my room only to have my hand grabbed. Looking down at my hand I find Levi's. His touch was gentle this time.

I was still shivering like crazy. "You're shivering." he says. Quickly whipping my hand out of his grasp I hold the blanket.

"I-I'm cold." I say softly as I turn to him fully.

"Then, why are you sweating?" he asks.

I didn't answer his question, I stood there looking at the floor before wiping away more of my sweat. I watched his feet move off to the side. "Come on." he sighs. Looking up at him I nod as I quickly walk past the threshold. I make a beeline for the sofa of to the right of his desk. "Are you ill?" he asks.

I shook my head as I sat down. Holding myself I look up and watch as he came to the sofa as well. Sitting beside me he moved in closer. "Okay, you gotta tell me what's wrong." he says.

More uncontrollable tears escaped past my eyes, quickly swiping them away I turn my head away. "I can't get  _him_  out of my head." I mutter.

Levi leaned in closer curiously and cautiously. "Him?" he asks.

"...C-can I stay here for a while?" I asked changing the subject as I turn to him. He didn't answer at first, his eyes only scanned my face, instead of it being contorted in frustration it was calm with a hint of worry.

"Yeah." he says before standing up. Curling my feet up on the sofa I lay on my side in a little ball. My head laid on the pillow as I looked over at Levi who sat down in his chair.

"Thank you." I say softly. He looked up slightly surprised before nodding once.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as she slowly closed her eyes and sighed in relief. I was surprised by her behavior tonight, surprised she even came to me in the first place to shelter her.  _I wonder what has her so scared._

After a while, I began to hear soft snores resonate from her. Getting up from my chair quietly I walk over to the sofa. Squatting down I looked at her peaceful face. Moving a strand of hair from her face I then lay my hand on her surprising soft face.  _I never did take the time to notice how pretty- no beautiful she is- what the fuck am I thinking?_  Shaking my head I take my hand off her face and look at the end of the sofa to a knitted blanket. Standing up I walk over and grab it.

Unfolding the blanket I then lay it across (Y/N). With that, I turned away and headed back to my desk.  _I'll see if she's willing to talk tomorrow._    


	13. Test Run

~Levi~

 

The sound of screams woke me from my sleep. Opening my eyes to my dark room I looked around hearing nothing.  _I must be hearing things._  Then, a loud shriek resonated in the room next door, my office.

Whipping the blankets off I didn't care if I ran out shirtless. Opening the door quickly I find (Y/N) tangled in the blankets whimpering. Rushing over I took hold of her shoulders. Gently shaking her I tried to wake her. "(Y/N)." I call.  _She's gonna wake everyone up next door._

Her head shook vigorously as she repeated the same words  _stop_  over and over. Taking hold of her upper arms I lift her from the couch. Shaking her once more I watched her eyes open and her head shaking less. Looking around she seemed still panicked. Releasing her I fall back and sit on the floor. "How do you sleep at night?" I ask.

I watched her hold herself, she didn't answer. Instead, she brought her knees to her chest and held them. Standing up I go and light a lantern, walking back I set it next to the sofa on a side table. Tears were building up in her eyes. "He was there again." she mutters. Kneeling down before her I looked at her confused.

"He who?" I ask.

Wiping her tears she chuckled softly. "God I'm pathetic... being like this." she sighs.

"You're not, now tell me what's wrong." I say. With my hand on the couch next to her body I could feel the vibrations from her shivers. "(Y/N) who is  _he_?" I ask again.

Covering her face behind her arms she sobs quietly. "M-my father." she cries. Then, I knew what was going on, she was reliving her worst memories. Standing up I sit on the couch right beside her.  _Damn now how do I do this?_  Gently I place my hand on her head.

"I won't force you to talk about him then." I mutter.

She slightly lifted her head and nodded before leaning into me. Shocked by her actions I then timidly wrap my arm around her shoulder.  _Jeez, how can this girl go from an annoy shitbag to an ad-_  Shaking my head I let out a sigh and turn my head in the other direction.

Taking my arm off of her shoulder I then slowly stand up. Clearing my throat I turn and watch her lay back down. "I'll stay in here, you try and rest again." I say, walking over to my desk I lit up another lantern so I could work without disturbing her.

"You can go back to sleep... I'll probably just stay up." she says. She began to lean up again, walking back over to her I gently push her down into a laying position.

"You'll need the sleep for our practice run." I say.

Sighing she fell back and wiped her eyes. "The one time you actually let me sleep and I don't wanna." she says.

_And we're back to annoy shitbag._  "Just shut your trap and sleep brat." I say. As she laid on her back she let out a long sigh while I pulled the covers. Her eyes were still open but avoided mine.

"Levi..." she mutters.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"T-thank you for letting me stay... I know it's not something you would have wanted-

"You're welcome, now sleep." I say.

With that, she nodded and turned on her side facing the back of the couch. Walking past her I go to my desk and work on some paperwork.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

Waking up again to a gentle shake I turn and find a fully clothed Levi standing before me. "Time to get up, go shower and meet me here." he says.

Nodding I sit up and pull the blanket off. As he walks off I then fold it up and set it next to me. Standing up the bottom of my nightgown also sank down just above my knees.  _Man, I really wore this in front of him?_  Brushing myself off I walk over to his door and open it.

Looking out I find the hall still dark and empty. "It's five in the morning, no one is awake." Levi says.

My head snapped in his direction with a look of disbelief. "So, you're telling me you woke me up at five only to meet your damn squad when I could have done it later!?" I say.

"Tch, shut up and go shower." he says.

Letting out a groan I exit his office and walk across the hall to my bedroom. Closing the door to my bedroom I let out a sigh and walk over to my closet. I take the clothes and go into the bathroom and shower.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood at a table with food. It was late afternoon and we were out in at the practice run. Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther were all sitting at a table together talking. I picked up a couple things and joined them. Sitting beside Eld he greeted me with a smile. "Hey (Y/N)." Gunther greets.

Smiling at him I turn and pick at my food. He let out a soft hum before turning to Petra. "I wonder if Eren's doing okay." he says.

Oluo glared at Gunther. "Tch don't be so soft Gunther." Oluo says.

Glaring at him I kick Oluo's shin. "Don't be a jerk copycat." I say. His glare turned to me and much more intense.

"Better watch yourself." he says before taking a sip of his tea.

Then, Petra elbowed him in the gut making him spit out some of his tea.

"(Y/N)'s right, be nice and you look like a fool for copying Levi." she says.

"What about me?" I hear Levi call.

Jolting I look back finding Levi standing behind me along with Eren and Hanji who was walking away. Quickly standing up I grab my things and rush over to Hanji. "Hanji." I call.

Stopping she turned and smiled at me. "Yes?" she asks.

"Keep your eye out..." I say.

Confused she looked past me and looked at Eren. "Why?" she asks.

"He didn't change right?" I ask.

Nodding her head she pulled me further away from the group. "How do you know- Oh." she says.

"He's gonna change here shortly... just go back to your station and wait for when he turns." I mutter.

Nodding her head she looked back at Eren and smiled. "See you in a bit." she says. Nodding I watch her run over to Moblit. Turning I see Levi talking with Eren, his hands were bandaged.

Levi then walked away with his tea and sat beside Petra. Beginning to walk towards Levi I wanted to warn him but I didn't want to give anything away.  _All I can do is keep my mouth shut and let it happen._

I watched as Eren dropped his spoon and hissed in pain. My heart dropped as I watched him go to grab it. I went to back away only to be launched into the air by a big explosion. The table had broken into many pieces. My back hurt like hell from all the pulling.

Looking back I could see the outline of an arm-no part of an arm. Just as, I had read, now once the smoke cleared I could see Petra standing next to Levi with her blades out ready to kill. I heard yelling as I stood up. Running as fast as I could I cut in next to Levi and look up at Eren.

"Eren! No one gave you permission to transform!" I hear Eld yell.

"What got into you?!" Oluo asks. I go and stand before them.

"Everyone calm down!" Levi orders.

"It was an accident guys." I say. They glared down at me before looking back up at Eren.

"Did you hit your damn head girl?" I hear Oluo ask.

"Shut it, he needs to prove that he's not hostile!" Gunther says as he walks up to Eren.

Eren looked around frightened. "Com'on prove it!" Gunther shouts.

"So, much as twitch an arm and I'll have your head!" Oluo snaps.

"Oluo! Stop-

"Sir you need to get away!" Petra yells.

All at once, everyone started to yell up at Eren, I walked over towards Levi and prepared to stop the others from attacking Eren. No one was listening at this point.

"Everyone just shut up!" I hear Eren yell.

Then, I heard laughter. "Eren!" I hear Hanji call out. By this time the smoke was basically gone. Hanji happily came up and started spouting out different questions. "Can I touch it!?" she finally asks.

"No- Hanji- I don't think-" Eren had tried to warn her but her hands were already placed on the steaming flesh. Jolting back she fell to her knees.

"Son of a bitch that's hot!" she screams happily.

Then, she stood up again. "How is it attached to your hand?!" she asks.

He then looked down and began to pull his hand out. Moments later he fell off the titan's arm and onto the ground. Running up to him I place my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask.

He shook his head, I watched as Levi walked up. "N-no." Eren says. After the whole thing, we headed back to the headquarters.

 

~Time Skip~

 

My stitches were checked and turned out fine with no rips. Exiting Hanji's office I find Levi standing there. "Hanji hurry up, we're having a meeting." He says.

Then, his eyes turned to me. "You good?" he asks.

Nodding my head I walked with him down the hall to their meeting room. Eren was at the end of the table still in awe with what happened. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "You're okay right?" he asks.

Nodding my head and smile weakly. "I'm fine Eren." I say. Sighing he released my hand and turned forward. Sitting next to Levi we waited for Hanji. Petra tried to comfort Eren although she was just as much as fault as anyone else for blaming him for something he couldn't control.

The door then opened as Hanji and Moblit walked in. "Finally, how long of a shit were you taking?" he asks.

"Oh, long enough to get the job done." she says as she walks in. Standing at the opposite side of the table she pulled Eren's spoon, she had explained the reason behind his changing. He'll change with a distinct goal in mind, something I had read early on in Hanji's book while snooping through her office.

"So, it was an accident then?" Gunther asks.

Eren nodded his head, the group looked at each other before lifting their hands up. They bit the side of their hand by their thumb like Eren would to trigger the transformation. "Take it as our apology." Gunther says.

Eren smiled slightly before nodding. "We were scared, I know that's not an excuse but in order for us to trust you, you need to trust us Eren." Petra says.

Petra then turned to me as well. "We all need to trust each other." she says before turning back at Eren who smiled and nodded. Levi had dismissed us from our rather short meeting, getting up from the chair I looked back to see Levi right behind me as if he were waiting for me.

"Let's go." he says.

Waving goodbye to Hanji I followed Levi out the door into the dark hallway. As I entered the hall I saw Levi stopped just up ahead. "What you did today... helping protect Eren... thanks." he says.

"No problem." I answer.

With that, he left me, probably headed back to his office. Instead, of heading off to my room I walked through the halls. I ended up finding myself in front of a door that wasn't mine. Walking up I go and knock at the door.

I waited, for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the light from the room gleamed onto my face as the door opened. "Commander Erwin, got a minute?"


	14. That Was Close

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood at the door waiting for him to let me in. "If this about you wanting to leave then I'm sorry but I can't let you in." he states.

"It's not that... I just need- I want to change squads-

"No." he answers.

Looking up at him with disbelief I crossed my arms. "Why not?" I ask.

"Because, you and Levi need to work out your issues along with Eren, besides I put you in that group because it's the best group." Erwin says.

Letting out a groan I stood there arms still crossed. "I'm sorry (Y/N) but my decision is final." Erwin says before shutting the door. Part of me wanted to pound my fist on his door and yell at him in hopes it would change his mind. The other part wondered why I really wanted to leave in the first place.  _Was it really because of Eren? Or was it because of the insufferable man I called Captain._

Heading back to my room, shutting the door I step over to my closet when suddenly I step on a creaky floorboard. An idea came to mind, it was something I used to do quite often. Looking down I pressed my foot into the floor again before kneeling.

Pulling the single floorboard up there was a perfect amount of empty space for me to hide things. Standing up again I grab my back and place my school books from out of this time in the nook along with anything else that would be evidential of my time travel. I left my notebook with the profiles of all the cadets in my bag. If I were to be accused of something it wouldn't be of time travel if anyone found out.

Quickly placing the board over the nook I tap it in place. Then, suddenly there was a knock at my door. Standing up I walk over, pulling a piece of hair behind my ear I whip the door open finding Levi walking in. "Get ready." he says as he paced my room.

Confused I turn to him after shutting my door. "What why?" I ask.

"You and I are going to deal with our problem right now!" he snaps.  _Shit, he talked to Erwin._

"But it's too late, where are we gonna go anyway?" I ask.

"We're going out to practice on the 3dm gear, and talk." he says.  _I'm not even back for five minutes and Erwin blabs._  Letting out a groan I made my way outside my room. Following Levi out he and I quickly got our odm gear on.

Walking alongside him outside he seemed upset as if me not liking him meant a great deal to him. The only thing lighting the sky was the full moon and even that wasn't enough light when we made it to the forest. I watched as he shot up to the tree landing on a close by branch. "Meet me at the top." he calls.

Shooting the hook up to a nearby branch I was launched into the air. The first few times landing I did fairly well, a little wobbly but still on both feet. The next jump I crashed the side of the gear at the trunk. The metal piece on the side hit my side hard making me wince.

Looking up I see a hand extended down. "Looks like we'll need to practice more on landing." he says in a more calm tone. Taking his hand he pulled me up, his free hand laid on my back making sure I didn't fall back. Looking up I saw the milky way, there weren't many clouds thankfully.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"Yeah." Levi mutters.

Looking down to the side I wanted to check and see if the gear wasn't damaged. "What's wrong?" he then asks.

"Oh, nothing just making sure the gear isn't damaged." I tell him.

Kneeling next to me he checked my side. Lifting my shirt he even examined my hip. "Looks like your hip may bruise a little, the gear doesn't seemed damaged." he says.

Standing back up he kept his gaze on me. "So, how are we going to work this out?" he asks.

Shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know... I just feel like you baby me too much... I know it's part of your job to make sure I'm in check but you could ease up." I tell him.

"You're not easy either... I know you have your shit but do you even know what any of the other including me have gone through?" he asks.  _Believe me, I know especially you Levi._

"We all have our shit... regardless of what time it is... I know I'm not the only one." I tell him. He nodded once before looking back up at the sky.

"Then, let's make a rule for just us." he says.

Looking at him from the side, I saw he kept his gaze up at the sky. "We can't be disrespectful to one another." he says.

"What happens if one of us happens to be disrespectful?" I ask.

He then turned to me with an annoyed glare. "I was thinking punishment." he answers.

Pursuing my lips together I nodded once.  _Fair enough._  There was a long awkward silence between us as we stood there, looking up I wondered if that was all he wanted to talk about. "Good, let's go back." he then says. Quickly turning I was going to stop him.

"But-" I was cut off when I fell through the branches. Quickly I go to shake the hook but it didn't do anything. I pulled the trigger repeatedly thinking it was jammed and needed to be pulled a couple times. But there was no use, I was falling.

Preparing for the fall I tightly shut my eyes.  _I must have broken something when I rammed into the tree._  Then, a loud screeching sound hit my ears, the sound of a hook being shot. Opening my eyes I saw Levi coming for me. My arms reached out for him seriously hoping he'd catch me in time.

Within a matter of seconds, he swooped under me and grabbed me. One arm hooked under my legs while his other wrapped around my back until his arm curled at my side.

Hiding in his chest I let him do what he needed to do. He stumbled a little before everything felt calm. Pulling my head back I look up at him, he seemed a little shaken but not as much as I was. "Be more careful next time." he scolds.

Gently he let me down but kept his arms around my waist. Nodding my head I leaned against him still feeling a bit wobbly and shaken. "Sorry." I whisper. His eyes fell directly onto my lips after I had said sorry. I could feel his hands pushing me closer to him. His body felt hard against mine, his hands were gentle, his right hand moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

Before I knew it he began leaning down slowly. I too was giving in to the little moment we were having. But before my lips could touch his I back away covering my mouth. "W-we should head back." I say as I look to the ground.

"Right, let's go." he says softly. Leaves crunched under his feet as he walked passed me.  _That was close._   


	15. A Lot Like Him

~(Y/N)~

~Dream/Memory~

 

_A senior in high school the relief of my freedom was round the corner with graduation in a couple of weeks. The hell I had spent in my father's custody would scar me forever, my mother didn't give a damn and I had no other living relatives to live with._

_So, I suffered in silence waiting, there was no use contacting anyone I had no phone and my father had cut the land lines to prevent me from doing so. And when I would arrive home he'd lock me in my room where the windows had bars on them. It was just as bad as being stuck in prison._

_One evening I had arrived home late, I was with my best friend Derek although my dad didn't know. I quietly opened the back door entering the kitchen. The lights were off and the tv was on blaring one of my dad's tv shows. Quietly entering the kitchen I turn and close the door._

_Then, suddenly the kitchen light turned on. Slowly turning my head I find my father standing in the archway staring at me. A bottle of Budweiser in his hand and a five o'clock shadow. "Where the hell were you?!" he slurs._

_He was beyond drunk. There was a wobble in his step as he charged for me. Dodging his attack I push myself against the counter watching as he fell to the floor coughing. "You little bitch, where were you? Out screwing I assume? You're such a damn whore (Y/N)." he slurs before standing up._

_"I-I was studying... I have a test tomorrow-_

_He struck me on the cheek with the back of his hand creating a loud clap. "Don't fuckin lie... who's the boy?" he asks._

_Looking at him in disbelief I place my hand over my cheek. "T-there is no boy-" He then splashed his beer on me wetting the front of my shirt._

_"You're such a fuckin liar." he growls._

_He took hold of my hair next. I wanted to hit him, I was going to hit him. Balling my hand up into a fist I punch him square in the nose. I could hear a cracking sound as I punch him. He released me and stepped back taking hold of his nose. "You fucking bitch!" he snaps._

_I stood there holding my fit from the slight pain of punching him really hard. Again, he grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the kitchen. I tried clawing my way out but there was no use the only way out was to cut my own hair and even I didn't want to do that._

_When we reached the stairs he grabbed my arm roughly, digging his nails into my skin. He then threw me up the stairs causing me to hit my door. Curling up next to my door I try to quickly reach for it and walk in but he charged at me again, he kicked my side hard almost knocking the wind out of me._

_He kneed me in the face a couple of times before grabbing a fist full of my hair. "Ever do that again and I'll bury your ass." he growls. With that, he opens my door and kicked me into my room._

_The sound of the door locking was somewhat relieving. As I sat there on my floor I could hear him calling my name. "(Y/N)." he repeated. His voice began to fade as the vision too began to fade into darkness._

 

_~Dream/Memory Over~_

 

"(Y/N)!" I hear a familiar voice call. My eyes shot open as I got a slightly blurred view of my father's face. Jolting up I push myself away from them. I let out a terrified scream before trying to kick them away.

"(Y/N) it's just me... Eren!" Eren says.

Quickly rubbing my eyes I look back finding Eren there, I hadn't realized it much before but he had a lot of the same features as my father. He was basically a younger version of my father without the gold eyes.  _How could I not have realized that until now? Am I slowly forgetting him... What about mom? Lizzi?_

Shaking my head I sit up and try to take a deep breath. "Y-you better go." I sigh. Eren stood there with a determined look on his face.

"No, I want to make sure you're okay." he says.

"Please! I'm fine!" I snap.

He quickly stood up and sat beside me. He had a very annoyed look on his face, it definitely reminded me of my father when he was annoyed. "Eren, please! Go!" I yell. I hoped Levi could hear me from across the hall wishing he'd come in and order Eren out.

"No!" he snaps back.

I sat there frowning as I held myself. I felt my lip quiver as I tears built up in my eyes. Eren's expression turned soft and regretful. "Oh... shit I'm sorry (Y/N)- I- I didn't mean to make you cry!" he says, he scooted closer and placed a hand on my back.

Suddenly the door bursts open. "Why aren't you in your cell Jaeger?" I hear Levi ask. Leaning over I saw Levi's dark expression as he stood in the doorway.

"I was- I heard (Y/N) screaming- I'm going." Eren answers as he quickly stands up. Walking away he turned back and smiled at me before waving. Levi then raised one of his fists causing Eren to flinch and rush out of the room.

Levi soon entered the room shutting my door behind him. I cover my feet with the blanket as I sat there shaking in fear. As Levi came up to the bed he sat beside me, he looked at his hands quietly. "Did Eren do anything?" he asks.

I shook my head quickly. He let out a sigh before turning to me. "Another nightmare?" he asks.

I nodded my head before looking up at him. "That's the third time this week... People are going to get annoyed hearing you scream every night." he says.

"I-I know." I answer softly.

His hand patted my thigh softly in a comforting way. "I can see if Hanji has any." he suggests.

"I doubt there is any medicine that will cure my nightmares." I sigh.

Levi nodded before looking forward. "Are they memories?" he asks. Looking over at him I dart my eyes back, now looking down at my shaking hands. I heard the sheets shuffle as I slightly look up finding Levi looking back at me.

He was still waiting for my answer. I simply nodded my head. "I can't help it." I mutter.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he then asks.

Sitting up I purse my lips together. "I thought you weren't going to make me?" I ask.

He moved closer before shaking his head. "I'm asking if you want to, I'm not saying you have to." he answers. I looked down at my hands again unsure if I able to tell him.

"M-my dad... he started abusing me after my mother left him." I mutter.

He turned and faced me with a calm expression. "She left when I was eight. And my dad... he started to drink and he was worse when he was drunk." I choke up.

Quickly wiping the tears I shook my head, holding myself. I held myself as I looked at the sheets. "How long did you live with him?" Levi asks then.

Looking up, I noticed his expression seemed a little saddened as if he were feeling sorry for me. "Ten years." I tell him. Looking back down I let out a tired sigh almost yawning.  _I should probably go back to sleep._  Then suddenly I felt a hand slap down on my wrist. Looking down I find Levi's hand curling around my wrist, squeezing it gently his thumb caressed the side in a caring way.

"I'm sorry." he mutters.

Taking my hand out of his grip I purse my lips together. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." I tell him. He nodded before standing up, he stood alongside the bed watching as I laid back down.

"I'll lock your door for you so Eren doesn't barge in." he offers. Nodding my head I watched as he slowly made his way to the door. As he stepped out I let out a sigh before laying my head down and closing my eyes.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I fell to the ground hard, letting out a tired sigh I laid there catching my breath while Levi straddled me. Again he had pinned me down, we were practicing in the private training room early the next morning.

"Again." he says as he climbs off me. Slowly getting up I stumble to my feet getting back into a defense stance. Watching as he charged me again I dodged him at first, he began to throw punches. Then, his foot lifted as he went for a roundhouse kick. Grabbing his leg I pull his leg trying to trip him.

Kicking his other foot out from under him he came tumbling down onto his back. Quickly straddling him I pinned his arms above his head before letting out another tired sigh. "I win." I breathe. He looked up at me with a smirk, releasing his arms I sit back and wipe my forehead.

This time he flipped us over, now I was on the bottom. He pinned both my hand up keeping me from struggling, only I was completely done with the training. "Come on!" I complain.

"Don't let your guard down, even if you're tired." he says. Levi smirked as he stayed straddled on my hips.

Then, he began leaning down towards me, eyes on my lips just like what happened last night. Since my arms were pinned down I couldn't move much. I tried kneeing him but he didn't budge. "Okay, okay! I get it! Let me up." I beg.

He let out a hum before standing up. When I stood up the door to the training room opened and Hanji walked in. "Oh, hey guys... (Y/N) can I talk to you?" she asks.

Turning to Levi I watched as he nodded. Walking over to the door I made stood next to her. Hanji held a small notebook that looked new. "What's up?" I ask.

Her hand jolted forward handing me the notebook. "The 57th expedition is coming up in a week and I want you to jot down whatever Eren does if he's to assume titan form." Hanji says.

"Where will you be?" I ask I was only allowed to study my position which wasn't hard, it was with Levi.

"I'll be with Erwin... he has something planned." she whispers.

Pursing my lips together I nodded. "I'll be ready to write anything down." I tell her. Smiling she patted my shoulder before leaving me. Letting out a sigh I turn forward and look down at the notebook. I felt like I was slowly beginning to forget things... with each passing day of being here I've become more forgetful.  _I seriously need to get back... after the expedition, I'll ask Hanji to help me find my way back._


	16. A Meeting

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat in Levi's office waiting for him to get back. He had to step out to step to Erwin leaving me here by myself. I looked around the room once more although I had become quite familiar with the place.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I continued to look around the room.  _I wonder what Erwin wanted Levi for._  When the door opened my head darted back finding Levi entering the room.

Shutting the door he locked it and turned to me. Watching him walk past me, he goes and sits in his chair. Leaning back he looked at me long and hard. "Erwin and I have to leave again for another meeting." he says.

Letting out a sigh I turn my head to the side. "What for this time?" I ask.

He shrugged his shoulders, before sitting up straight. "Erwin didn't really say... probably about the expedition and what not... you're able to come with this time so I told Erwin you'd be happy to." he says quickly, hoping I wouldn't catch it. But I did.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" I ask in a near yelling pitch.

Sighing he rolls his eyes, getting up he walks around his desk before leaning on the edge of it in front of me. "It's my job to make sure you don't go running off again, remember last time you ran off? Your wounds haven't even healed completely yet. I don't want you getting hurt again." he says.

Crossing my arms I let out a huff. "I'd rather stay here... I can help Hanji." I suggest.

Levi simply shook his head. "Hanji has Moblit, besides I've already told Erwin you're going so it's final, now go pack." he orders. I tried to be nice and follow through with the deal we had, but he was making it so difficult.

"And what if I don't wanna?" I ask, testing his nerves I watch him flash an annoyed glare my way. He then pushed himself off his desk and placed both hands on the armrests of my chair. He began to lean in, his expression annoyed.

"If you don't I'll go in your room myself and pack for you, and if I have to I'll throw your annoying little ass over my shoulder and carry you out myself." he whispers.

Trembling slightly I move my head away from his. Standing from my seat I glared at him. "Go to hell short stack." I insult as I whip around the chair. As I headed for the door I was up to the wall then whipped around looking back at Levi.

"What did I say about disrespecting me?" he growls.

I go to push him off me letting out a soft grunt. "You never thought to ask if I wanted to go, and when I decided not to go you forced me- So, you disrespected my decision you prick." I groan, with enough force I pushed him off of me and quickly rushed out of his office.

Bolting across the hall I made it into the safety of my room then locked my door. To keep him from barging in I moved a very heavy dresser in front of the door to keep him from opening the door. Darting my head around the room I was ready to bolt again if he managed to break in.

A pounding at my door signified he was angry. "(Y/N) move whatever is in front of this damn door now!" I hear him shout.

Out of fear, I head for the window. Looking back I watched the door slowly open from Levi pushing it with all his strength. When he got in he stopped and stared for only a moment as I sat on the edge of the window. "Don't you-

I slipped out of the window and fell out on the other side before he could finish. Looking up I watched him come up and look out. "Get back here you shit!" he shouts.

Looking up I shook my head and lifted my middle finger to him. "Screw you old man." I insult once more. With that, I hightailed it into the forest. I rushed past the trees, keeping a steady pace knowing at any moment I'll have to speed up.  _I need to find a way home now, screw this mission, I'm no help to anyone, I'm just a lousy researcher I don't know shit._  Shaking my head as I continue to run, not paying attention I turn my eye forward and get whipped in the face by a branch.

Stopping for a moment I held my face before pulling my hand back finding it stained in red. "(Y/N)!" I hear Levi call. Stopping I noticed he sounded really close. I turn to head in another direction all while checking behind me.

Again, I gained another injury from not looking at what was in front of me. Tripping over a large rock I tumble over, face planting into the ground. I laid there for a minute before letting out a pained groan. Slowly sitting up I look back and find something unexpected.

It was a blank gravestone.  _This is my ticket! It looks like the one I came through!_  Quickly crawling over I place my hands on it. I waited impatiently as I looked around. Nothing happened, no gust of wind, no bright light, nothing. Letting out a sad sigh I slap it a couple of times hoping something would happen. "Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening- No!" I panic.

Frantically I tried to remember what happened when I first came here and how the previous stone brought me here.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I mutter.  _I'm stuck here... I'm fucking stuck here!_

Searching around I tried to find something else to help me pass through. But nothing caught my eye.  _This was it! Why isn't it working!?_

A twig snapped behind me before I had time to react I was grabbed by the arms. "No, no! Let me go!" I beg as I flail. One hand took hold of my upper arm while Levi's other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the grave.

"What the hell is with you?" Levi asks as he scooped me up in his arms again. Kicking and screaming I tried to pry my way out of his arms.

"I have to go back!" I cry.

Levi let out a groan, only tightening his grip around me. "Settle the fuck down!" he scolds.

I shook my head and clawed at his arm. "Let me down right now!" I screech as I continue to kick my legs around. I continued to throw my fit as Levi pushed me away from the grave. I began punching at his chest after he let me down to stand on my own.

After a couple of minutes, he got fed up and grabbed both of my hands. "Enough, you need to calm your shit." he says. With his free hand, he took hold of my face making me look up at him. Glaring at him I shook my head.

"Go burn in hell you prick." I growl.

Rolling his eyes he nearly smirked at my words finding my childish deportment amusing. I struggled to pull my hands out of his but his grip was tight. "I'm seriously considering on knocking you out if you don't stop." he says. Looking past his shoulder I look over at the grave, I was confused and frustrated.  _Why didn't it work?_  Tiredly I rested my head on Levi's shoulder before letting out a shaky sigh.

Tears seeped from my eyes. "You done now?" he asks.

Sniffling I nodded my head. "I still hate you though." I mutter.

Chuckling softly he patted my back. "Of course you do." he sighs.

With ease now, Levi took me back to the headquarters where we were greeted by Erwin who informed us that the meeting was postponed for tomorrow due to my stunt causing them to miss their carriage ride. I apologized to Erwin profusely before heading back into my room.

I made little to no eye contact with Levi as he walked me back to my room. Stopping at my door I let out a sad sigh. "Go pack, I'll check on you in fifteen minutes to make sure you don't bolt again." Levi says.

As I continued to stand in front of the door Levi came in front of me noticing something on my face. Glaring at him slightly I watched him grab my face, lifting it slightly he examined my lips. "Looks like you have a small cut, come with me." he says.

I jerk my face out of his hands and pulled his hands down. "I need to pack, or did you just suddenly form short-term memory loss?" I ask in a rude tone.

He gave me a slight glare before grabbing my arm. "I know what I said, now cut the attitude and come with me." he growls. He roughly grabbed my arm, prepared to drag me to his office. Smacking my hand on top of his I try to pry it off.

"Let go! I can clean my face myself!" I scream.

He began dragging me over to his office while I pulled back. I was beyond pissed with him right now and didn't want to be anywhere near him.  _So, much for that fucking deal._  Whipping me around he slammed me against the wall. There was a loud thud as my back hit the door. Standing in front of me Levi trapped me, his expression turned dark, I felt my heart drop right after hitting the wall.

His right hand balled up ready to punch, shutting my eyes tightly as I waited for it to make contact. But seconds past and I felt no pain, unless finally after years of taking countless beating made me numb to it. A loud crash erupted next to my ear, opening my eyes I looked to find Levi's expression still dark, but his right hand inside the wall right next to my head. He missed unless he intended to miss.

The people walking by stopped and stared at us in shock. My knees felt weak as I stood there looking at him. Then, a hand came down on Levi's shoulder, quickly darting my head to the right I find Hanji looking at Levi with a confused and worried expression. "What the hell is going on?" she asks.

Quickly I slip under Levi's arm and rush behind Hanji in fear. I didn't want to think that way but the way Levi looked at me with his deadly expression brought images back of my father. As Levi turned his head his expression softened and seemed confused as if he had no idea what he was doing himself. He was blinded by his own anger and lost control for a moment from what I could gather.

Hanji began scolding the short man for his actions while he stood there looking a little guilty but did his best to keep his stoic expression. As Hanji went to slap his back I grabbed her hand. "It's fine Hanji... it's my fault." I say. My back faced Levi knowing he was staring at me now. I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"(Y/N)-"

"Please... don't blame Levi... I was acting childish." I tell Hanji interrupting Levi.

Hanji's lips tugged into a confused smile but finally nodded it off before looking back at Levi. I watched her head down the hall now probably on her way back to her office. Everyone else took their leave before Levi could yell at them.

Before Levi could catch me I head for my room and pack. Locking the door behind me I let out a sigh before wiping the side of my mouth.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood in the hall at (Y/N)'s door confused.  _Why would she do that? It was really my fault... damn, what got into me then?_

Shaking my head I turn and head into my office.  _That damn brat, she's making my job harder than it needs to be._  Standing in front of my desk I looked at my scratched up arms.  _Why was she so clingy to that damn rock too?_

Loosening my cravat I let out a tired sigh.  _Stupid girl._

 

~Next Day~

 

It was after the meeting the three of us made it to a small motel in Stohess District in wall Sheena. We were all very much tired, as we entered the lobby (Y/N) immediately walks up to the desk requesting she'd have her own room. Paying the man she took her key, and bag, then headed for her room not even giving Erwin and I a second glance.

The brat had been avoiding me all day, and it was getting on my nerves. Watching (Y/N) walk out I let out an annoyed 'tch'. "So, damn childish." I sigh. Crossing my arms I stepped up to the desk with Erwin.

"Well, how do you expect her to react? You threw her against a wall Levi... and nearly punched her in the face." Erwin reminds me.

Rolling my eyes I turn my head to the side. "Sorry next time I'll be more delicate when handling that psycho." I mutter.

Erwin chuckled softly as he headed for our room. "I'd just leave her be for a while." he says.

Walking down the hall I see up ahead (Y/N) heading out of her room wrapped only in a towel. "Where are you off to?" Erwin asks.

Stopping she looked up at him. "The hot spring." she says. Clutching the towel tighter she covered her chest more before walking past us.

"Have fun." Erwin says.

Turning I watch as she walked down the hall, now ignoring us, ignoring me.  _Maybe I'll have a little trip to the hot spring._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After entering the hot spring area, I found that it was vacant. I was lucky to have it to myself. Stripping of the towel I step into the warm water, easing into I let out a tired sigh.  _God, I needed this._

I tilted my head back letting the hot water relax me.  _I've been so_ _stressed_ _lately with that angry man_ _I_ _had barely had_ _time_ _to_ _relax._

After having at least five minutes to myself I hear feet pattering against the tile. Relaxing time was over now and I look up at the ceiling with an annoyed glare. Sinking lower I crossed my arms over my chest before turning my head. Looking up I find Levi walk in with a towel around his waist.

My eyes widened for a moment before whipping my head forward. I slap the ground behind me in search for my towel. "I-I was just leaving." I stutter.

"I was hoping you'd stay... I wanted to talk." he says. Keeping my eyes forward I waited as he slowly got into the water and sat rather close to me. Holding myself I slide further away from him, all while keeping my eyes forward.  _Why does he do that?_

"You really have a knack for showing up at odd times to chat." I mutter.

"Well, it's not like I could go to your room, you'd have it locked... besides it's just us." he says.

Rolling my eyes I turn my head in the opposite direction. "If you're here to apologize then get it over with." I say loudly.

I could hear the water splash softly as he moved in closer. "You didn't have to do what you did... take the blame. I threw you against a wall which- It was uncalled for okay? I never meant to- you know... hurt you." he says getting quieter towards the end.

"It was the mature thing to do." I answer.  _Although then I wasn't being so mature._

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten into trouble, so if you had let me taken the blame-

"Did you want me to tell Hanji that you pushed me against the wall? That you nearly punched me in the face?" I ask becoming annoyed with the conversation we were having.

"No- I... I'm just saying you didn't have to... truly it was my fault." he argues.

There was a long moment of silence between us as we sat there. Glancing over at him I found he had already been looking at me. "Why did you have to come after me? I know I make your job hard, so why not just leave me alone?" I ask. I push myself further into the water now swimming around in front of him.

He rolled his eyes as he swam out to me. "I can agree to you making my job difficult but it doesn't take much to shut a brat like you up." he says now floating in front of me.

"You broke our deal." I say changing the subject. His eyes studied mine while I tried to keep myself from drowning, my mouth going under occasionally.

"I thought you would have wanted to get away for a little while... it can be boring staying in one place on a daily basis." he says.

I could see why he forced me to go, it only made me feel more idiotic than before. Levi noticed I was sinking slowly into the water. "Are you having trouble swimming?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head and tried to keep my head higher. "I'm fine." I say. Rolling his eyes he swam closer to me his hands took hold of my waist lifting me up slightly.

"What are you-" I panic before looking down at him. Nearly exposing my chest to him I wobble in his arms.

"Calm down, I'm just keeping you from drowning." he says. Soon my chest fell onto his as he held me close. My heart pounding at the close contact.

"W-we can just swim back to the shallow end." I stutter. Pushing myself out of his reach I quickly swim back and sit on the lower ledge submerged in water. Watching him swim back to me he trapped me in between his arms that held onto the upper ledge behind me.

I sat there looking up at him as he drew closer. My face felt warm and not just from the warm air of the spring. "So, do you forgive me now?" he asks.

I nodded quickly watching his fingers head for my neck, there he pulled a piece of my wet hair back. He continued to lean in lips inches away from mine, his eyes slowly closing prepared to press his lips into mine. "I-I'm gonna go to bed now." I say loudly as I grab my towel.

Quickly covering my chest I stand up, turning I step up out of the water and cover myself.  _That was a close one._  Looking back I find Levi to getting out, he quickly covered his member and walked past me. "Come on, Erwin is probably wondering what's taking so long." Levi says in a calm tone.  _Just like that, he's complete disregarding the fact he nearly kissed me._  Nodding I carefully walk on the wet tile over to him. It was nice to have discussed our problems and forgive one another. Part of me felt that the only reason why I was still here was because I'm still of interest to Erwin, and to Levi.   


	17. Rising Suspicions

~(Y/N)~

 

Never in my life had I studied something that would be a valuable asset in keeping me alive. But then again all I've ever studied for were quizzes and tests. Looking at the map in front of me I listen along with the cadets to the plan.

I sat beside Eren who was in the same position as me. center rear of the formation, with Levi and the rest of the squad. I would be keeping a close watch on Eren and recording everything for Hanji. When class was dismissed I quickly made my way to the private training room to meet Levi.

Little had been spoken between us since the night in the motel in wall Sheena. We'd only exchange quick glances and hellos when near each other. Walking down the hall I turn to the left down an empty hallway.

Cadets didn't usually spend time down here, as much as possible they did their best to avoid it. The second door on the left I quickly open. Walking in I find Levi shirtless, punching at an old punching bag.

Having my bag with me I set it on the floor off next to Levi's clothes that laid there neatly folded. Taking my jacket off I quickly unbutton my shirt, underneath I wore a tank top. Setting my shirt and jacket on my bag I grab the gauze from the front pocket of my bag. I begin wrapping the gauze around my knuckles to protect them. When I finished doing so I turn to Levi who stood in the center of the room.

His defined abs dripping with sweat, his hair slightly damp with sweat as well. I quickly turn my head before he could catch me staring. "Get ready." he says.

Nodding I hold up my fists and prepare for him to charge.

 

~Hanji~

 

The days were counting down to the expeditions, it was only a few more weeks. After a recent study on my two titans, I wrote down the new information I had gathered when a knock came to my door.

Looking up from my notebook I quickly turn to my desk and set the book down. Quickly I head for the door, twisting the knob I swiftly open the door. Erwin stood there, confused I quickly let him in.

"What is it, Erwin?" I ask.

He stopped just next to me as I shut the door. Turning he placed both hands on his hips. "You're closest to (Y/N)." he starts.

Confused I step back. "Yes...what about her?" I ask.

"That girl is becoming more suspicious by the day... what did you see in her bag?" he then asks.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Just books, nothing of importance that was all I saw were pointless books." I lie.

He crossed his arms then seeming to not believe me. "Erwin, you know I wouldn't lie to you." I tell him. He nodded gently before smiling.

"I know... I was just wondering if she seemed suspicious to you at all." he says.

With that, he quickly headed for the door. Suddenly I feared for (Y/N).  _We can't have Erwin finding out where she's from... if he does, it could really screw things up... for everyone._

 

~Erwin~

 

Exiting Hanji's office I turn down the hall. Further, down was Levi's office and right across was (Y/N) bedroom. I took it upon myself to go snoop a little since day one that girl has been nothing but odd to me and not in a good way.

No one else, other than Levi and myself seemed to be suspicious but I could tell she was hiding something.

 

~Flashback~

 

Sitting in my office Levi stood on the other side of the desk, standing there. His expression the same as always. His arms crossed as he looked about the room. "Can you tell me anything else (Y/N) must've done?" I ask.

Levi had arrived to tell me how upset (Y/N) was about taking the trip with us to the meeting. "She got pissed off when I pried her off a rock... she kept saying she needed to go back." he says in a confused tone.

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "A rock?" I wonder.

"You know, she's constantly putting herself down saying she doesn't belong and that we should let her go... I wonder what that's about." Levi says. I shrugged my shoulders as I turn my head to the side.  _Maybe Hanji will know... didn't (Y/N) arrive here with a bag in her possession?_

 

~Flashback Ends~

 

In front of the door, I look around making sure no one saw me. Quickly opening the door I quickly enter and shut the door again. Turning I took the full view of the bedroom in. It was like any other bedroom cleaner than usual but that could be Levi's doing.

Walking up towards the bed I checked the side table finding it only holding a brush and one of Levi's books.  _Funny, that's his favorite book... he doesn't normally like to share it._  Shutting the drawer again I turn to the bed itself. Flipping the pillows over I hoped to find something under them but there was nothing.

I walked over the single bookshelf scanning the shelves but they were just typical books. I turn back to find the closet behind me. Turning around I walk over towards the closet. I open the doors finding clothes. Looking down at the bottom was a bag, it was beaten up and large.

Pulling it out I kneel down and begin looking through it. Opening the flaps I find books, like Hanji, said. I pull the books out one by one and set them on the floor next to me. At the very bottom was two notebooks and Eren's necklace.

Taking the notebooks into my hands I open the first. It was her handwriting, scanning the page I find Eren's name at the very top along with a bunch of information such as his birthday, height, weight. Just things she wouldn't have known unless looking at his record or if he knew him personally.

Flipping through the pages were more names with the same amount of information and detailed descriptions. Both my name and Levi's were in there as well, she had information on all the vets and top 10 cadets from the 104th Cadet Corp.  _She's a spy._

Shutting the notebooks I put the books back into the bag and close it up. Shoving the bag back into the closet I shut the doors. With the notebooks in hand, I head to the door and quickly leave before anyone could come in.

I stomped my way down to the private training room. I assumed Levi was still helping (Y/N) train. Not that she'd need it anymore. On the way, I told a couple of cadets to come along with a pair of handcuffs.

Reaching the door I push both doors open, (Y/N) was on top of Levi pinning him down, she seemed tired enough. "Cuff her." I tell the cadet to my right. Quickly the man followed orders as he rushed over and pulled (Y/N)'s hands behind her and cuffed her.

"Erwin?!" I hear Levi snap as he looks to me.

(Y/N) looked up at me completely shocked and a little frightened. "I have reason to believe that (Y/N) is a spy." I announce.

Levi quickly rushed up to me with an upset glare. The cadet brought (Y/N) towards me, her eyes darted to the floor in shame. "Take her to the cellar, put her in the cell next to Eren's." I order.

"Right away." the man answers.

The man rushed out of the room along with the other. Looking down at Levi he seemed more than upset. "What makes you think that girl is a spy?" Levi asks.

Patting his right shoulder I shook my head. "You let your personal feelings blind you..." I tell him. He gave me a confused look as I turn away.

"What proof do you have? If you have none then why the hell-

"I have my proof... and you will see it when I have finished looking over the contents." Answering him, I hold up the notebooks.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I tugged and pulled as the two men pushed me down towards the cellar. "You don't understand! This is a misunderstanding!" I yell.

They pushed me past the doorway into the darkness lit only by a few torches. As they continued to push me down the steps my foot slipped and I began tumbling down the stairs. I landed on my face unable to push myself up. I let out a soft groan as I turn my head to the side. There Eren rushed out of his cell and over to me. "Are you alright?" he asks in a panicked tone.

He lifted me up from my shoulders and looked at my face. "I'm fine." I sigh.

Before he could help me up I was pulled back into the hands of the two very unpleasant cadets. "What the hell is going on?" I hear Eren asks. They pushed me into the cell where they finally uncuffed me. Stepping out they shut the door and locked it.

When the cadets didn't answer him he pulled one of them by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, asshole! I asked you a question." Eren growls.

I rush up to the cell door. "Commander Erwin told us to lock her down here." the man answers. Both of the men quickly left the cellar while Eren looked at me in confusion.

"What did you do-

Then, another pair of footsteps came down the stairs. Glaring I find Erwin making his way down the last step. "This is a misunderstanding Erwin... those notes are not what it looks like." I tell him.

"I understand completely, are you working for the military police? Do they want you spying on us because of Eren?" he asks.

I looked at Erwin in disbelief before my eyes darted at Eren who was glaring at Erwin. "I don't work for anyone in the military police! Please- I swear." I tell him.

"Then, how did you get all this information on the vets and top 10 cadets?" he asks. I remain silent knowing what I had to say wouldn't help.

"Even if you aren't working for the military police your gathering confidential information and can not be trusted." Erwin says. My eyes darted to the ground, I could hear his boots step away and back up the steps.

I could hear the door to the cellar close loudly, it was now only Eren and I. Ready to turn away I felt a hand lay on top of mine. Looking up I find Eren standing in front of me. "I don't believe him... that you're a spy... sure you could be gathering information but I trust you." Eren mutters.

I gave him a confused look. "Why? Did you hear him I was gathering confidential information." I explain although most of that confidential stuff was found in a public library. Eren smiled at me gently.

"I don't know... I just do." he answers.

His hand slipped off of mine as he made his way into his cell where he read his book for most of the day. I never knew the cellar could be so cold even in the daytime, if it was still day.  _At least Erwin didn't find my other stuff... otherwise I would have been really screwed._    


	18. The Storm

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed as I stayed in the cellar, locked away from everyone except Eren. He was my only company when Erwin didn't come down interrogating me. The cellar was cold due to not having a torch in my cell like Eren's had.

Curled up on the bed I held myself close trying to keep warm. My eyes darted to the door of the cell seeing Eren standing there looking in. He had something in his hands. I lift my head up before pushing myself up on the bed.

Stepping out I walk over to him. He held a blanket there, looking up at him I smiled gently. "You looked cold... I would try and get someone to put a torch up but a storm is coming in and everyone is busy." he says.

"A bad storm?" I ask.

He nodded his head a couple times, sticking his hand through the bars he handed me the blanket. Taking it from him I thank him then turn to the bed. Then I heard the cellar shut, turning my head I headed back to the cell door.

I was surprised to see Levi walking down the step. Eren stepped away when he saw Levi coming down. My heart began to race when I noticed him pulling out a thing of keys. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like? Don't tell me staying here for three days has already fried that small brain of yours." he says.

I rolled my eyes before stepping out once he opened the door. "Seriously Levi, Erwin will get upset with you-

"Erwin can shove it, he left you freezing down here." Levi says, taking my hand he led me up the stairs. Looking back I find Eren smiling gently while waving.  _Why now does he have to come to my rescue? I was fine down here they kept me fed and made sure I wasn't going to die... although a little warmth would have been nice._

Once reaching the door Levi opened and peeked his head out. It was the middle of the night. Pulling me up the last step we entered the quiet hallway. With my hand in his, he continued to lead me away from the cellar.

Flashes of lightning poured through the windows but there was no thunder to follow. As we got closer to the office I noticed Levi looking around each corner. Suddenly he pushed me into a dark small room. Shutting the door he then placed his hand over my mouth.

There were footsteps passing by on the other side of the door. After a while, Levi took his hand off my mouth then went over to the door. The little light from outside poured into the small room now making me realize we were in a broom closet.

Taking my hand he pulled me out. "Okay, can you seriously stop holding my hand." I whisper in an annoyed tone.

He didn't listen to me, tugging me along we soon made our way to his office. After entering I turn to him watching as he shut the door then locked it. The room was dark only lit by the fireplace to the left of his desk.

Walking past his desk I look out the window. From there I could see the lightning flashing outside. Flash after flash with soft little rumbles signaling the storm was still quite far from the headquarters. "Erwin hasn't told me what he locked you up for." Levi mentions.

I held myself while keeping my eyes glued to outside the window. "Believe me you don't want to know." I sigh. Turning around I continued to hold myself from still being cold.

Levi stood on the other side of his desk, his eyes boring into mine. I didn't want to tell him Erwin thinks I'm a spy, he'd get angry and I fear Levi more than I do Erwin.  _If Erwin wanted to he'd send me to the military police... but he hasn't... yet._

"You still cold?" he asks changing the subject. I gently nod, stepping around his chair I slowly walk around his desk before I stood next to the fireplace. The warmth radiated from the flames onto me making me feel better.

Levi snapped his fingers grabbing my attention. Looking his way he pointed to the floor beckoning me to sit on the floor. Doing as told I go and sit in front of him, my head looked back at him watching as he stepped over to the sofa. He picked up the neatly folded blanket and stepped back over to me.

Unfolding it he held it open wide before draping it over my shoulders adding to the warmth. "Thanks." I mutter. Crouching down he sat beside me and leaned back.

Looking down at my hands I wondered why he had come to get me knowing the consequences. "Levi." I call softly.

"Hmm?" he hums.

Keeping my eyes on my hand I let out a soft sigh. "Why did you bring me here? Why come to the cellar to get me when you could get in tro-

"I don't know... got bored I guess." he sighs.  _He got me out of pure boredom?!_  Looking up I meet his gaze finding his cheeks a little flushed.

"Really? You came to get me because you were bored? Are you that lonely?" I ask.

His eyes darted forward while his face contorted into a slight cringe. "I'm starting to regret letting you out." he mutters.

With legs crossed, I turn to him. "You got me out because you missed me didn't you?" I ask now starting to tease him. I poked at his shoulder a couple times before his hand slipped on to mine.

"Tch, you're delusional." he groans.

Laughing at his remark I shook my head. "I don't think so." I chuckle. With my other hand, I continued to poke at him watching his face become more flushed.  _He did miss me, after only three days._

"Com'on admit it, you missed me." I chuckle.

"Who would miss your excessive chatter?"

Grabbing my other hand he stopped my poking altogether. His hands were gentle around mine, I noticed him pulling them back which brought me closer to his face. "I'm only teasing." I mutter.

I watched his eyes shift from my eyes to my mouth. As I grew closer to his face the more my heart raced.  _It's like that time in the woods... and hot spring I better do something quick-_

Before his lips could land onto my mouth I turn to the side. His lips fell onto my cheek instead, his lips were surprisingly softer than I imagined. He sat there for a moment before pulling his lips off my face. Quickly I sit back and turn forward staring at the fire.  _That was a close one..._

"I-I'm gonna go to my room." I stutter as I quickly stand up. The blanket fell from my shoulders as I made my way to the door.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry." I hear Levi call.

Quickly heading across the hall I made my way into my bedroom that was surprisingly unlocked. Shutting the door I lock it behind me before pressing my back into the door.  _Please don't be falling for me._  I shut my eyes tightly hoping things here weren't just about to become more complicated.

_He can't get attached... not when I know I won't see him again._  My hand formed into a fist over my racing heart hoping I wasn't doing the same as well.  _I need to find someone who can help me get home and fast... tomorrow I'll sneak into town for a bit, I'll ask Hanji to come with._

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there at my door contemplating on whether or not I should go after her. As mysterious as she was I trusted her. She constantly kept me guessing, and it was bringing me closer to her the more I tried to figure her out.

I knew everything I needed to know, but I didn't really  _know_  her like I want to. I shook my head, I was pathetic.  _I need to pull myself together... I'm just kidding myself to think she'd ever be interested in someone like me._

Lightning flashed through the window as the first loud clap of thunder roared above us. Walking back over to the fireplace I stood next to the place were I previously sat, where I had her in my reach. The truth was I did kind of miss her, I missed hearing her voice, her excessive need to prove me wrong.

Picking up the blanket I quickly fold it up and set it on the sofa. Stepping over I look out the window watching the storm come through, wondering what it was that made Erwin so upset with (Y/N).


	19. The Subjects

~(Y/N)~

 

I walked around the halls early the next morning. I wanted to avoid seeing Levi right away, it was a fairly quiet morning until I heard the sound of doors bursting open. Darting my head I watch Hanji dash out and run down the hall terrified.

Running past me she seemed panicked. I follow her outside curious to see what was wrong. I knew the direction she was going in, to her subjects.

I began running down the hall and took a sharp left turn. Outside smoke rose from the ground a little ways away.  _Oh no._  Running outside I follow Hanji over finding a crowd of people looking at the two dead titans. Sony and Bean... they were both dead and already skeletons by the time Hanji and I reached them.

Hanji let out loud cries while her hands ruffled through her hair. Standing in the crowd I felt bad watching my friend so heartbroken over her dead subjects, she considered them her pets almost. "Why would someone do this?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

Darting my head to the left I find Eren with his hood over his head watching Hanji. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I mutter.

Then Eren and I were pushed further away when Levi stepped in. "Tch, pathetic." Levi groans in annoyance.

I glared at him from the side.  _How can he be so heartless?_  Moments later he left our side only for Erwin to come up behind Eren. Erwin leaned over Eren muttering something to him. I was soon tightly embraced by a weeping Hanji.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she sniffled into my shoulder. I patted her back trying to calm her. "W-who would do this?" she questions.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I-I don't know Hanji." I mutter.

I really didn't remember, throughout my reading, I never got to this part. "I was looking forward to doing more t-test." she cries. I patted her back a little more before turning with her in my arms.

I started to head back indoors. In front of me was Erwin and Levi they both looked back at me before darting their eyes forward. I took Hanji back to her office and stayed there until she stopped crying.

I never bothered to realize she had become a close friend of mine throughout my time being here. She kept my secret and has been helping me look for a way back. "Hanji... I know this isn't the time to ask but... I was wondering if... If there could be a way to get me back before the expedition." I mutter.

Her head darted up as she looked at me a little surprised. "You want to leave already? But what about helping Eren-

"Things are just... it's complicated, with Erwin being upset with me and Levi- well Levi is Levi but I don't think I'm much help... my notebook is basically empty and I can't remember half the things in it let alone tell you." I explain.

"But I need you (Y/N)! You've been helping me out a lot! Just a little longer and I'll make sure you get back." Hanji begs as she gets up from her chair.

I stood there looking at the floor thinking to myself.  _I really need to get back... I feel like I'm forgetting things I shouldn't be forgetting..._

Hanji walked up and wrapped her arms around me rather tightly, she let out soft sniffles. I let out a sigh and nod my head. "Okay... I'll stay a while longer." I breathe. I patted her back a little, I felt unsure if staying was a good idea.

I stayed a while longer in her office to be sure she wouldn't lose it again. After she insisted I go I take my leave and begin heading out for a while. Walking down the hallway I pass by the cadets who stood and chatted among each other.

Turning the corner I collide with someone else. Falling back I quickly apologize and look up. It was Mike, and he looked down at me with a dull expression. He took a quick sniff at me before letting out a huff. "Levi is looking for you." he mutters. Without another word, he stepped around me and walked off.

_Why can't he leave me alone?_  I let out an annoyed huff and look forward. Slowly I walk down the hallway, when I reached Levi's office door I stood there hesitantly. I know I needed to knock, but really I wanted to avoid seeing him. _I'll ignore his call this time... I have more important matters to deal with._

Turning away from the door I quickly step away and walk down the hall at a fast pace. I took a right turn exiting headquarters out onto the training grounds. It was empty which was a little unusual.  _Must be the cadet's day off today._

Walking out I headed for the forest. I needed to be away for a while and didn't want people finding me. Looking back I find no one had been watching me. I turn back and dash towards the trees, jumping into the thick brush I slowly make my way deep into the woods.

 

~Lizzi~

 

Back at the headquarter ruins, a team of policemen and I were out searching for (Y/N). No one heard from her and it was already drawing close to a month since she disappeared. The police were convinced she could have been killed, making today the last day for an open search.

I did my best not to think the worst possible scenario of her being dead, but there was no logical explanation for why she would run away. "(Y/N)!" I call.

I stepped over a large log keeping my eyes open for any sign of movement. I soon came up to Officer Kirstein who was helping look. "Find anything?" he asks as he turns to me. I shook my head and looked down sadly.

"I don't want to think she could be dead... we have to keep searching." I beg. I didn't want to stop looking for her, no part of me believed she could be dead. We had no enemies that we knew of that would threaten her.

"I'm sorry Miss Fischer, but we can't keep this search open when the likelihood of this being a homicide is high now that we haven't found her or heard from her." Kirstein says.

He turned and began walking away from me. "What evidence do you have that makes it clear she was killed?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

The policeman stopped and turned to me. "What evidence is there that she's still alive? She can't be found anywhere, so it's either she's changed her identity or she's most likely dead." he says.

"Why would she change her identity? She wasn't hiding from anyone if she was then I'd know." I talk back.

The man looked back and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like you two weren't as close as you thought." he says. With that, he walked away leaving me standing there, near tears in frustration. I let out a groan and turn my back to him.

"(Y/N)!" I scream.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stop when I heard a feminine voice call me. Turning back I stood there taking in the silence. "(Y/N)!" I hear again.

The voice I knew, I knew it so well-  _Lizzi?_  Confused I follow the sound, my heart racing. As the voice grew louder I felt more relieved.  _This is it!_

"Lizzi!" I call back.

Jumping over a fallen tree I run to the voice. "Lizzi I'm here!" I call. My head darted in many directions not hearing my name called again. Spinning around I wait again.  _Where is she?_  I waited still with no voice calling me.

"No..." I mutter.

I stepped forward feeling lost. "Lizzi!" I call once more.

I jogged around hoping to hear it again but there was nothing, it was completely silent. Walking through the woods I hadn't paid attention to what was on the ground in front of me. I tumble forward landing on my face with my foot caught in a hole.

I let out a pained groan as I lift myself up slightly. I wiggle my foot out of the hole, a searing pain shot through my ankle as I jolt. Looking at my ankle I find it scratched up, I slowly stumble to my feet until I hear a bang in the distance, like people were using the Odm gear.

I could see a figure coming closer, they were swinging through the trees headed my way. When they got close enough I could see it was Eren and Armin. "Are you okay?" Eren asks as he lands right in front of me, Armin landing shortly after.

My eyes darted down to my ankle, then quickly back up. I nodded my head quickly, "Yeah, I'm okay... I was just... wandering." I say. Eren keep his eyes on me, seeming a little suspicious but shrugged it off.

"We should head back then, com'on." Eren says as he takes me into his arms. I felt uncomfortable having his hands on me, I'm sure any other girl would feel differently but he was  _family._

"Uh- I can walk- It's perfectly fine-" I stutter.

"It's faster this way, now hold on." he orders.

I reluctantly wrap my arms around his neck just before we took off into the air. Looking back I felt confused as to why I heard Lizzi.  _Maybe I'm going insane._  It wouldn't matter now that I was getting further away from the place I had been called.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back at headquarters I thanked the boys and watched them head off to lunch. I let out a sigh before I was soon met with cold eyes staring into mine. "Where the hell were you? And... why were you with Eren?" Levi asks. His arms were crossed and his expression seemed annoyed, yet hurt.

"I was out for a walk, Eren and I ran into each other, not that it should matter to you." I say as I turn to walk away.

He tightly grabbed my wrist, holding me back. "What were you doing in the woods? Running away again-

I scuff and turn to him. "I needed to take a damn breather, I have problems of my own Levi- and you aren't helping with any of it." I snap, I tug my arm out of his grasp and begin to walk away.

"You know I called for you right?" he asks.

I stop after getting taking a few steps ahead. "Yeah." I answer. With that I took off to my room, the thought of the previous night with Levi came surfacing again. When I reached my room I quickly enter and shut the door. Pressing myself against the door, I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there in front of my door, my head turning to look at (Y/N)'s closed door. I was confused on many things lately. What Erwin said the other day, and now.  _What type of problems is she having? How can I help?_

I turned away from her door and headed into my office. Shutting the door behind me I stood there staring at the floor.  _'You let your personal feelings blind you'_  The words Erwin spoke two days ago.  _Feelings? Does he suspect I've developed an attachment to that girl? What an idiot... he must've hit his head or some shit._

I stepped forward, I slowly walked up to the front of my desk but then stop at the chair to the right. Placing my hands on the fine leather. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. Turning my head I purse my lips together... I hoped it was who I wanted to see.

Walking over to the door I whip it open, just as expected. (Y/N). "What?" I ask.

"Earlier... I want to know what you wanted." she wonders. I step aside allowing her to step in, shutting the door I stood there for a moment. Turning I find her sitting in the chair in front of my desk. Walking over I sit in the chair beside her. "Aren't you gonna sit in your chair?" she asks pointing at the chair in front of us.

My eyes darted to the floor then back before shaking my head. "No, I'm fine here." I answer. (Y/N) wiggled around in her seat a little before crossing her arms.

"I know you've been working your ass off with training and studying the map without any sort of break... so... tomorrow I'm giving you the day off to rest, you can go into town if you wish- of course with supervision... but you won't have to get up early or anything." I tell her.

She simply nodded her head and stared at the floor. "Is that it?" she asks.

I wanted to talk about last night... but I wasn't sure if she'd be comfortable. "That's all- Oh wait, the expedition I know Hanji has you recording Eren's behavior... you're able to do so, just make sure you stay close to the front." I inform her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I was confused. My position was behind Eld and Gunther. "Uh- I thought I was behind-

"I know, but I changed that, you're going to be upfront with me." he says.

I didn't bother to fight with him. I nodded and prepared to get up when the sharp pain in my leg came again.  _Oh no... not now._  Levi's eyes darted down at my left foot then back up at my eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asks.

"It's nothing, I probably just twisted it." I say.

Levi scoots the chair closer to me then pats his thigh signaling for me to put my foot on his lap. I was hesitant, I tried to scoot my chair back but instead, he grabbed my leg and laid it on his lip. He slipped off my boot, there showed my swollen ankle. "Looks like you sprained it." he says.

He carefully slipped out from under my foot and set it down on the chair. "I'll be right back." he says. With that he quickly took off to the door and left his office, leaving me with my foot resting on the other chair. Crossing my arms I lean back and relaxed while I waited.

When Levi came back he had a bag of ice in his hand and some gauze. Stepping in he shut the door and locked it behind him. Walking over he knelt down next to me. "Next time tell me the truth please." he says looking at me with a serious expression.

I quietly nodded. He set the ice down on my ankle while keeping his eyes on me. "I've noticed you've been sleeping better." he mentions.

I turn my head to the side.  _That doesn't sound creepy at all._  "How would you know?" I ask.

He then pulled the ice from my leg. "It's my job to keep an eye on you for one, two I don't hear you screaming your head off." he retorts.

I nodded my head once. For a while, after our little conversation, he tended to my ankle before letting me go. Exiting his office I let out a sigh, I could tell by the way he looked at me he was already falling in love with me.


	20. Now You Know

~(Y/N)~

 

For once I didn't have to wake up early which was nice. Shifting in the bed I turn and lay on my back. Staring up at the ceiling I let out a sigh, with my hands on my stomach I feel my abdomen rise and fall with each breath.

Today I had a day off, from training and studying. The expedition was only a couple days away now and I was growing a little more nervous about it. I slipped out of bed by eight in the morning, I couldn't sleep any longer and didn't want to lay in bed all day.

Getting dressed into a pair of pants and button up I head out the door. When I stepped out the door I ran right into Hanji. "Oh good! I was just coming to get you!" she shouts.

Hanji quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hall. "W-what's going on? I was gonna go into town... to you know." I whisper towards the end.

She stopped and smirked down at me. "You won't need to now." she says.

She continued to tug me along until we reached her office. Opening the door she revealed an old little lady. I felt unsure an old woman would be able to remember something as complex as this. Entering the office slowly the old woman looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello." I greet.

Hanji walked around me and sat in her chair. Stepping closer I took a seat next to the woman, she turned and smiled at me. "You must be (Y/N), I'm Madeline." the woman greets, her voice was scratching and low.

"Hello." I greet, quickly shaking her hand I smile.

"(Y/N) needs information on how to travel through time... you know what we talked about." Hanji says to Madeline.

The old woman nodded and turned back to me. "I see... well I've brought a few books." she says. She goes to lean down to the bag beside her. Stopping her I offer to grab them for her, she smiled and nodded.

Taking the bag, I pull out the books. "Will this tell me how to do it?" I ask.

The woman shrugged her shoulders slightly but nodded her head. "There are many ways of going about it." she answers.

Confused I look over at Hanji who was sitting back listening. "Do you mind if I borrow these?" I ask. She smiled and took hold of my wrist.

"Feel free to keep them, I have no need for them." she says.

Smiling I thanked her. Instead of having the old woman tell me, Hanji walked her out while I looked through the book. The woman was right, there were many ways of doing it, but I passed through an unwritten grave.

I flipped through the pages until I found a drawing of a blank grave. My eyes scanned over the text. When I got to the bottom of the page it became more descriptive about how to pass through.  _For an individual to pass back to their original time, they must wait a year after arriving. If they fail to do so then they will have to wait again._

_I'm stuck here for a year?!_  I flipped the page over reading the next page.  _One will also have to carve the year they wish to travel to, along with this will be the ashes of the object from their original time. Then you must spread the ashes before the grave on the anniversary day._

I look up at Hanji, handing her the book she read over what I read. When she finished she looked over at me. "Do you have anything from your time to use?" she asks.

I nodded my head. I hoped a picture would work because that's all I've got that would work. "I'd have to wait anyway... it says that after arriving you have to wait a year to go back." I explain.

Hanji flipped to the next page and read the text. "It says here, that when someone wants to travel to the past they have to have in possession something from that time- How did you have something from this time?" she asks.

Confused I look over her shoulder reading what she read. Below it had a way to travel forward which was what I just read. I did my best to remember the day I came to this time, I gently rub my forehead trying to remember.

_The only thing I had on me was... Eren's key!_  I grabbed Hanji's shoulder, getting her attention she looked up at me a little confused. "Eren's key, that's what brought me back and the grave, it said that it would take me to this year because that's when it had been placed." I explain.

Hanji looked back down at the text, her finger gliding over the words. "Makes sense... maybe we should find this grave and see if you can go back through it when the time comes." she says.

Nodding my head I watched Hanji shut the book and turn back towards the door. Her and I both exited her office. Placing the book back into the bag I closed it and led Hanji out. On the training ground, we came up to the brush that separated the headquarter grounds and the forest. Along here should be a path, walking along the brush I kept my eyes to the ground waiting to see the path.

Coming up towards the fence I finally see the path, it was past the fence. Hopping over it I rush over and stop just in front of it while Hanji followed behind. Walking up the path it was much easier to walk through than before, but then again it seemed like it was recently cleared.

When we came up to the grave I bent down. I was now confused as I looked at the no longer blank grave. It had my name on it, (Y/N) Jaeger carved in the stone. Looking back at Hanji she looked at it too in confusion.

I turn and grab out the book from the bag, flipping back to the previous page. Scanning over the page I wondered why my name was on it now. I flipped to the next page, my eyes scanned the page until it got down to the middle. I stop and point at the text. "When an individual passes through a grave their name will label the grave, this grave will no longer be accessible to teleport through." I read aloud.

I set the book down in my lap. "Shit." I whisper.  _Now I'm gonna have to find another grave and before the year is up._

 

~Levi~

 

Erwin called me to his office. I was finally able to see the contents in (Y/N)'s notebook. Entering his office I step toward his desk looking down at the notebooks on his desk. "I'd like to mention that the contents in here aren't a threat to us like I thought... I talked to Nile and he had this information before (Y/N) came into the picture." Erwin explains.

I took the notebooks considering what he said. Opening the notebook I look through the many notes of the top ten cadets. After, reading through Eren's information I turn to the next page. There was my name, neatly written in (Y/N)'s cursive handwriting.

It had everything to my mother's name, to the man I stayed with after my mother died. Then I found two names I never talked about to anyone except for Erwin. Farlan and Isabel, my heart dropped seeing them mentioned in this. Shutting the notebook I look back up at Erwin. "I'll take her notebooks back to her room." I tell him.

Erwin nodded, pushing the others towards me I take them and turn towards the door. Exiting his office I turn to the right, I storm down the hall back to my office.

When I came to (Y/N)'s door I pound at her door. Waiting I stand there with notebooks in my hand, and many questions going through my head. When the door opened she looked up at me confused, then her eyes shifted to the stack of notebooks in my arms. Quickly her eyes met mine again, fear filled them instantly. "Levi- look-

I push past her, I set the notebooks on her desk next to the door. When she shut the door she turned to me but kept her hand on the doorknob, probably ready to run if I scared her. "How do you know Farlan and Isabel?" I ask her.

She looked up at me slightly confused. "Who?" she asks.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi's expression turned dark just before he charged at me. "Don't lie to me! Their names were in your notebooks, did you go through my things in my office?" he snaps. He grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit.

I stood there looking at his eyes, they seemed hurt and confused. My hands were folded over my racing heart. I was completely mute, I didn't know what to tell him because if I admit I snooped through his belongings he'd be angry and if I told him the real reason he'd think I'm crazy.

"Tell me!" he yells. I flinch in his arms, that's when I tried to pull back from his grasp. His hands grip my shoulders tighter, his nails piercing into my skin making me yelp in pain.

"Ow! Levi that hurts!" I cry.

He bit the bottom of his lip and released me. I cowered by the door when he went to grab me again. Looking up I saw his angry expression, reminding me of the day he nearly punched me in the face. "Tell me now, or so help me-

The door burst open, my head shot up looking to find Eren and Hanji right behind him. When he looked down at me his eyes filled with concern, his head cocked over towards Levi who stood there glaring down at me. Eren knelt before me taking me into his arms, I reluctantly eased into the embrace.

"What's going on? We could hear yelling." Hanji says as she steps in.

Levi let out a 'tch' before pushing past Hanji. I heard his office door slam shut all while my heart sank more than it already was before. Eren's fingers gently brushed through my hair trying to calm me down. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head. My eyes shot behind him looking at the desk where my notebooks sat. Hanji peeked in looking down at us then back at Levi's door.

"I'll talk to him." Hanji offers.

I nod my head as I continued to sit there in Eren's arms.

 

~Levi~

 

I paced back and forth in my office, questioning how (Y/N) could have gotten their names and all that information about me. There was a soft knock at my door, at first I thought it was (Y/N) coming to apologize but then the door opened and Hanji peeked her head in.

"Hey grumpy." she greets.

I roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Go away, shithead." I groan.

I hear the door shut, I hoped Hanji left but she only entered and shut the door behind her. "Let me guess you got to see what was in (Y/N)'s notebook... and now you're mad." Hanji assumes.

I flash her a suspicious glare. "You knew?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Yeah, who do you think told Erwin there was nothing to worry about- Look I was the one to give (Y/N) the information... before coming here she was a researcher... and since you're not that approachable I got information for her so she'd know some stuff about you." Hanji explains.

I cross my arms and glare at her. "That's my personal information she has! She doesn't need to know how shitty my life was." I snap.

"And for that I'm sorry, but it's not like it was meant to judge or anything-

"If I wanted to tell her I would have! You went behind my back Hanji... of all the idiotic things this is the worst." I growl.

She shrugged her shoulders seeming unfazed by my words. "So you hate me, nothings change Levi... did you think she'd go gossiping about your past?" she then asks.

I turn my head away. "Of course not... I just didn't want her feeling sorry for me." I mutter.

"Well she knows... and I don't think it's really changed her perspective of you." Hanji talks back.

I turn my head still glaring at her. "Get out." I mutter.

I waited in the silence for Hanji to leave. When she did I felt some relief that I wouldn't be pestered any longer. Hanji did have a point... no matter what (Y/N) knew she still never changed. I cover my face with both hands, letting out a tired sigh I walk over and fall into my chair.  _So much for my day off._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

Night came fast as I came back from dinner. I tightly held a tray full of food out in front of Levi's door. I was a little nervous to see him now after what happened earlier. But I kicked his door lightly anyway, I took a couple steps back and waited.

When the door opened I look up to meet a tired looking Levi leaning on his door. His cravat missing from his neck and his shirt unbuttoned at the top showing off his collarbone. I batted my eyes a couple times coming back to reality. "Y-you missed dinner... Consider this my apology." I say, shoving the tray towards him.

He looked down while running his fingers through his silky black hair. He took the tray from me, his hands brushing over mine. Even now I always thought his hands would be rough and callus but they still remain soft. "Thanks." he says.

He turned to head back into his office. He went to close his door when I stopped him. "I actually wanted to talk..." I blurt.

Levi only stared for a moment, his lips pressed together seeming to be deciding whether he should let me in or not. Minutes passed as we both stared each other down, eventually, he nodded and turned his back to me.

Stepping in I turn around and shut the door behind me, I locked the door and turned to him. He sat at his desk and started eating, on the table he had laid out files. It was both Isabel and Farlan, now I really know.


	21. Watching Over Me

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat there on my horse waiting for the gates to open. I was positioned slightly behind Levi, I look to my side finding Eren with his head turned away from me. He was looking at some children.

Snapping fingers caught my attention, my head snapped forward finding Levi turned looking back at me. With his pointer finger, he curled it in a  _come hither_  motion. Gently kicking the horse's side I move up a little right next to Levi.

"Promise me you'll be careful." he mutters.

I kept my eyes forward and nodded once. "As long as you do the same." I mutter back.

"Sure." Levi says. I turn my head looking at him doubting his words, his eyes stared back at me.

"I promise... now get back to your position." he orders.

Forcing a smile I tug the reigns making my horse move backward. When I got back the gates were slowly opening.  _So much for moving back._  Slowly everyone began to move forward before the horses went into a full gallop.

When we got out to the fields everyone dispersed into their assigned positions. I kept close to Levi as possible and would check behind me seeing how Eren was.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, only we were changing course now as we saw green smoke. I turn my head and watch Levi start heading to where ever it was.  _Just follow him._  In the distance I could see a forest and Levi wasn't moving anywhere else, he was going straight for it.

As our horses galloped towards the wooded area I turn to my right finding another cadet coming up.  _A messenger._  "I have a message!" he says coming closer.

"The right flank lookouts have taken a devastating blow. Any enemy detection has been disabled from them, please relay this message to the squads to your left!" the man says.

Levi turned his head and nodded at Petra. "You heard the man, go." he says.

"Yes, sir!" Petra yells.

I watched as she broke away from the group. I dart my head back looking at Eren, his expression seemed worrisome.  _Oh, right Armin is in the right flank... oh no, I hope he's okay._

Soon we were ordered that only the center files were allowed to enter the forest. The trees were huge, and the forest was dark making it eerier as we entered. "Why are we in a forest Captain?" Eren asks.

Levi didn't turn his head, I didn't bother answering because technically I wasn't supposed to know what was going on. "Sir, how are we supposed to detect the enemy if we're the only file to enter, how can we protec-"

"Would you look around you? We have these big ass trees, the perfect place to use odm gear." Levi interjects, his head now turned slightly to the side.

"I suggest you use your head if you don't wanna die." Levi adds.

I look back at Eren who sat up straight, his eyes wondering at his other comrades. Before Eren could say anything else there was a loud crash, the sound of a signal flare shot. All our heads darted back finding black smoke protruding directly behind us a few miles away.  _Ah shit._

"It's directly behind us!"

"It's whatever's been coming from the right." Eld says before turning his head forward.

"Blades ready everyone." Levi orders, I place my hand over the handle but didn't pull out my blades yet.

"If we see the thing, it'll only be for a few seconds." Levi adds.

We waited impatiently for the titan to come. When it did it came from the right, it was fast just like Levi said. That was until it grew closer and jumped over us knocking a tree down with it.

Everyone started shouting at Levi of what to do. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes forward looking at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Captain please your orders!" Eren pleads.

Levi sat us straight and tilted his head back. "Everyone cover your ears now!" he orders. I do as told and cover my ears watching him raise a signal flare gun. Levi shot an acoustic round flare gun. "Remind me what is our mission?" he asks looking back at us.

"Is it to simply act on impulse in the heat of the moment? Let me answer that for you, it's not... Our mission is to keep this brat alive whatever the cost." He says.

"We keep riding, on horseback is that clear?" he asks in a more stern tone.

I stayed silent and just nodded. I was riding right next to him so he saw me. "Clear as a bell, sir." Petra answered.

We kept running with the rear reinforcements attempting to slow the titan down while maintaining our current speed.  _Just a little longer_. "But for how long? She on top of us as it is, if you don't do something so-" he stopped seeing more soldiers fly in front of her.

"No! They keep coming! They're all going to die unless we turn around and do something!" Eren yells.

"Eyes forward, stop looking behind us!" Gunther yells.

"Seriously?!" Eren asks.

"Keep pace with the group, or we're all dead." Eld snaps.

"Eld, please! Help them! If the squad can't stop this thing than who can? They need us!" Eren pleads.

I turn back to Eren and flash him an annoyed glare.  _Now I see why Levi gets so annoyed with him._  "Eren, shut up!" I snap. I watch his expression turn to shock as he looks at me for a split second then snaps his head back.

When he looks back another soldier was killed. "No! He didn't have to die!" Eren yells. There was one more that came flying in front of her.

"Come on there is still one more!" he yells.

"Do as you're told Eren! Keep your eyes forward." Petra yells.

"How can all of you ignore what's happening back there, are you telling me to abandon my comrades?" Eren asks.

"Yes dammit! Now eyes forward and shut your mouth!" she snaps. I look back at Eren seeing him place his blade back in the slot on his hip. He looked at his hand and then brought it up to his mouth ready to bite down.

"Eren no!" Petra scolded.

She kept trying to stop him. I look over at Levi. He sighed then sat up straight. "I wouldn't blame you... do as your conscience dictates... but Eren you are not evil, your ability to change doesn't make you a monster that said maybe it's the other way around, how do you know where to draw the line? Whether you lose control or freely give it up? Maybe it's the same, look Eren we don't agree because our experiences come to opposing views... that's life... So the choice is yours, you can trust yourself or you can trust those willing to put their life on the line for you... I don't know which is better, I never have... but in the end what you chose is up to you and if your regrets are at a minimal then good for you." he says.

I look back at Eren seeing he put his hand down then looked back. He then put his hand back up to his mouth. "Eren! Trust us!" Petra pleads.

Levi looks back waiting for his answer. Eren's expression looked more like he was lost in thought which annoyed Levi. The female titan started speeding up making Levi a little panicked. "Come on Eren! Make up your damn mind!" He yells.

Eren looked up at him then shut his eyes tightly trying to make his choice. "Alright I'm with you!" he yells. The titan started moving much faster than before after killing the last rear reinforcement soldier.

As we continued to run the female titan only grew closer.  _Just a little closer._  I turn my head finding the harpoon cannons all set up. Relief flooding over me knowing after this we'd stop being chased. "Fire!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

Soon after passing the cannons a loud crashing sound resonated from behind us. Looking back I watched the female titan stop and cover herself. Letting out a sigh I sit up straight before looking over at Levi who was already looking at me.

"Everyone ride a little further, then switch to odm gear. I'm gonna be breaking away for a bit, (Y/N) you're with me." Levi orders.

Crouching on his horse he turned towards us, I do the same. "Tuck Eren away someplace safe, and take care of my horse." Levi snaps, after that he pulls the trigger to the hook and lunged into the air.

I did the same afterward as well. Jumping up to a nearby tree I stood next to Levi. I wondered why he wanted me to follow him. "Eren will be fine, you and I will go meet up with Erwin, you are to stay beside him when we get there." he orders.

I nod and watch him disappear again. Looking back I watched my group ride forward a little more. Then I shot my hook again, heading back towards the female titan. I felt that something worse was going to happen and that our small victory would be short-lived.


	22. Reckless Decisions

~(Y/N)~

 

I swooped in beside Levi on a large tree standing before Erwin. His expression no longer filled with hatred toward me. Erwin turned to the side going to tell a cadet to reload possibly.

"Good job for getting her here you two." Erwin says. We followed him until Erwin stopped and looked down at the titan. I look to Levi then, his face contorted in grief.

"We wouldn't have been able to without the soldiers who sacrificed their lives to buy us time... this belongs to them... I don't intend on ever forgetting that." he says.

"That so?" Erwin asks.

"Yes... because their sacrifices we can expose who this really is." he says, turning to me his expression softened slightly. He made his way to the edge of the tree at a fast pace, I was worried he would slip and fall. Then he looked like he was going to jump off, I turn toward him.  _He's going to her, isn't he?_ He took out new blades, he was ready to pull the trigger.

"Not yet Levi, second and third wave fire!" Erwin yelled. Erwin must be hoping to blow her hands off.

The harpoons shot again causing a huge explosive sound. I cover my ears, but it didn't help as much. After the explosion, we all looked to find her hands still intact. Then both Mike and Levi went to cut her hands off. When they hit her hands they turned into a crystal blue.

It sounded like glass breaking when both Mike and Levi's blades shattered to pieces. There were small shards from the blade that had been broken off flying behind them. Levi shot his hook back up to me.  _Good luck getting that shit off._

To be honest, I was a little worried the harpoons wouldn't hold for long and the Female titan would go on a killing spree. Erwin ordered another reload to have her hands blown off again. My eyes that were once on Levi soon shifted back onto the female titan, the harpoon cannons blasted again sending more at her hands.

Again there was no change, her hands remained unchanged. I could hear a frustrated sigh come from Erwin. I knew we only have a limited amount of resources to use and he was trying to be careful with how much he used. I turn my head back towards where Levi once was standing, only to find him missing. I shot my eyes back towards the titan finding Levi landing right on her head.

"You idiot." I mutter.

Then suddenly the titan moved. Her mouth opened and she started screaming, it was like a banshee, I thought my ears were going to start bleeding, or worse I'd go deaf. I cover my ears, but not even that help bring down the screeching sound that was her scream.  _Oh no... this isn't good._ It was only a few seconds before she stopped. I look to see Levi was still okay, I went to shoot my hook to him. "(Y/N) don't! Stay back!" Hanji says.

_But this idiot is gonna get hurt if I don't grab him! Is he_ _just disregarding our promise?_  "They're coming." Mike warns I snap my head back in concern when I heard Mike.

"From what direction?" Erwin asks.

"Every direction, fast." Mike answers.  _She's called them... the other titans._

I look back at Levi even more worried now knowing that we were in even more trouble. "Levi!" I call.

He looks my way but then he turns back once he heard the loud crashing footsteps heading this way. He started stomping on her head making me worry more. I was just about to pull the trigger when Erwin grabbed my shoulder.

"Stay back." he says, I shot a glare at him and yanked my shoulder from his hand.

"I have to help Levi." I say looking back.

"Levi knows what he's doing." he says.  _Does he? He's going to get killed if he stays on that psycho's head any longer._

I look in Levi's direction seeing him going through titans one by one. Everyone except me and Erwin joined in. It still wasn't enough the other titans just went up and started eating at the Female titan. "Protect the female titan!" Erwin yells.

It was all too much. There was titan blood everywhere. Ignoring Levi's request I jump in and start cutting through the napes of random titans. I passed by Levi a couple times but ignored his calls and continued slicing.

More and more titans breached through and consumed the Female titan. "All hands retreat!" Erwin yells. I landed back beside Erwin who glared down at me, Levi landed on the tree next to the branch we had been standing on. He seemed exhausted which was to be expected.

Erwin looked away and seemed devastated. His expression was dark and gloomy, he knew that he made a big mistake.

"I'll go gather my squad." Levi says.

"Not yet... replenish your blades and fuel." Erwin commands.

"I can deal with what I've got, we're running out of time as it is... why?" Levi asks.

I step over towards Levi and glare at him. "Just listen to him you shithead." I snap. Levi glared over at me before turning back to Erwin ignoring my words.

"Because I said." Erwin answers.

Erwin left us alone, he swung over to the next tree gradually getting lower and lower until he reached his horse. Levi then came up onto the branch with me, he began cleaning off his blades ignoring my hurt glare. "Tch... dammit." he mutters.

"You fucking idiot- That was way too close." I scold. He turns his head to look back at me. I stomped over and punched him in the arm. When I went to do it again he grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

"Stop, you go with Erwin now." he orders.

"No." I say walking a bit closer to him. I glare up at him watching his eyes scan my face. Steam from the titan blood evaporating off our faces. His eyes seemed to soften before he stepped closer, now there was little space between us.

He let out a sigh before running his dirty hands through my hair.  _No, don't_. He placed his hand on the back of my head and started leaning in while pulling my head closer... I clasp my hands on his lips. He was going to kiss me and I wasn't going to let him. "Why are you stopping me?" he asks.

"Do you really think I wanna kiss you right now you big idiot?" I ask.

"I know bad timing but still." he says trying to lean in closer.

"No!" I snap, pulling back I keep my hands over my mouth flashing him a glare, my face felt warm now knowing he almost got away with it.

He sighed and backed away. "Fine, but you will ride back with Erwin... I will see you back at headquarters." he says.

"Wait-" I call. I watched him swing from tree to tree headed back to our squad. I pull the trigger sending my hook out, I quickly make my way in the direction Levi had been going.

On the way there a loud boom after the sky turned dark green. So easily I had managed to lose Levi, I had to hurry now that Eren has changed... unless- I stop when I see something hanging from tree not too far from me.

As I was flying through the air I soon came up to the person hanging from the tree. I go down to see who it was. I lift up their face, I see now it was Gunther, I gasp and drop his limp head.  _He's dead._

"Oh no..." I say quietly.  _I hope everyone else is alright._  I continued to press forward soon finding Eld and Petra. They were both dead. Then I found Oluo, he was on the ground with his head turned to the side.

He was dead as well. They were all dead, I was beginning to worry more now.  _What if Levi is hurt?_  The sky grew dark again and there was another loud boom. It was close by this time, I turn in the direction seeing what was happening. There was a loud scream that sounded different from the female titan.

On my way there I was pulled into someone's arms. I look up finding Levi, well more like he found me. He seemed worried and annoyed as he whipped past the trees.

"I thought I told you to go with Erwin." he says.

"You know I don't listen well" I talk back. Levi soon released me as I quickly shot a new hook out.

"Stay close and don't be stupid." he says.  _You don't be stupid._ On our way to wherever Levi was leading us, we heard another loud roar.

"Eren!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Levi moved us over and the Female Titan ran past us. Mikasa followed behind. He grabbed me again and shot his hook to the nearest tree. Landing on the brank Levi pushed me towards the trunk, he pointed to the brank like I was a dog and he was commanding me to stay.

"Stay here." he says.

"But-"

"I mean it stay." he says.

He pulled the trigger flying off and grabbing Mikasa on the way. I couldn't sit there and not do anything, so I followed not listening to his words yet again. I stop by a nearby tree watching them fight. He was fast, the female titan had no time to react, he attacked her legs right after stabbing her in the eyes.

She soon fell to the ground and went limp. When her hand fell from her nape. Mikasa who had been hovering around saw the opening as well. I watched Mikasa come around and head straight for the titan's nape but then Levi steps in. I was close enough to hear his pained grunts.

I gasp softly, jolting upward, but then he was off again. He cut her face making her jaw detach, forcefully opening her mouth. He grabbed Eren's comatose body and Levi landed to the tree next to me. "I thought I told you to stay dammit." he scolds.

"I had to make sure you're alright, and you're not!" I yell.

"I'm fine brat... let's get back." he says before shooting his hook, with that our expedition came to an end. We all soon would rejoin the scouts and head back to Calaneth district.

 

~ In Calaneth District~

 

Walking with my horse down the street next to Levi, I saw his expression, it had been dark and gloomy since we had gotten back. People whispered as we slowly made our way through the town, it was humiliating that the expedition turned to shit. Erwin seemed to look even more humiliated as people snapped at him, calling him the devil and other hurtful things.

It would only make me feel worse when an older man came up to us. "Excuse me, C-captain Levi! I-I'm Petra's father, might I bend your ear before we see her." the man says. My heart dropped when he introduced himself.

I looked at Levi and he seemed to just tune out her father. "I received this letter from her rather recently, apparently you handpicked her yourself, I can assure you she's very excited. In fact, it sounds likes she's devoted to you in every way." the man rambles.

Levi didn't respond. I almost had to stop the man but didn't when Levi grabbed my wrist. "She's so devoted that it worries my wife and I... now- I -I know fathers can have trouble letting go but still I can't help but feel she's far too young to be thinking about marriage, she still has so much to experience before settling down." the man says.

When the man found he wasn't going to get a response he said his goodbyes and walked away. My heart dropped watching Levi's reaction to her father's words.  _Was Levi going to marry Petra?_  Levi let go of my wrist and continued walking in silence. The 57th expedition was a complete and utter failure with so many reckless decisions.


	23. One Step Closer

~(Y/N)~

 

I paced back and forth in Levi's office, he ordered me to stay here while he talked to Erwin.  _That damn idiot... I'm gonna check his leg when he gets back here and if he refuses I'm gonna-_

The door opens bringing me out of my thoughts. Turning my head I find Levi walking in, shutting the door I watched his finger press into the doorknob to lock it. I stood there glaring at him with my arms now crossed. "You broke our promise, Levi." I mention.

He simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as well. "I did what I had to do." he says.

I let out a soft scuff. "And trying to get yourself killed just happens to be one of them?" I snap.

He took a step closer, now glaring at me annoyed I was making a big deal out of him dying. "It is my job to risk my life, so others can live freely beyond the wall." he says.

I shook my head and turned the other way. "It shouldn't mean getting on top of a psychotic titan's head. She could have broken through and grabbed you." I say.

"But she didn't, why do you care so much?" he asks me.

_Why did I care so much? It's not like he did die... but he did get hurt._  "I don't care-

"Bullshit, otherwise you wouldn't be nagging me right now." he talks back.

"I'm nagging you because you were being a damn idiot!" I snap back.

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me again. He uncrossed his arms and seemed like he was going to grab me. But he stopped reaching when I struck him with the back of my hand, his head turned to the side after I slapped him. I watched the spot on his cheek slowly turn a bright red.  _That felt good._

He let out a soft chuckle before turning to look at me again. I went to slap him again but he grabbed my wrist. With my free hand, I tried hitting him but he took both of my wrists into his hands keeping a gentle hold on them.

There was very little space between us now as we stared each other down. Now I struggled under his grip trying to free myself. "Let go asshole!" I snap. I try to yank my hands out of his grip but there was no use.

"No, not until I can apologize without you hitting me." he grunts.

I shook my head and continued to pull. "I don't want your damn apology, not after being so stupid today." I snap.

His grip became tighter as he yanked me forward. "What do you want me to do huh? Beg? Because I'm not letting go until you accept it." he growls.

I was now pressed against the front of his desk while struggling to break free from his grasp. I shot him an annoyed glare and tried to pull my hands out. After a couple more seconds he finally releases but takes hold of my face.

In an instant his mouth fell onto mine, I didn't have time to dodge or stop him. I stood there with wide eyes, my arms falling to my side. He continuously pecked at my lips trying to get me to kiss him back. His lips were softer than expected, and his hands remained on my face.

My eyes slowly close as I give in and kiss him back, my arms wrap around his neck pulling him down to my level. Our lips moving in sync now, my fingers combing the back of his head. Levi pulled his lips back for an instant then pecked them softly again, he let out a soft sigh after pulling back again.

Our foreheads were pressed together now as we stood there. "Say you love me." he mutters. His hands drop from my face, I could hear things crashing to the floor as he pushed items off his desk making room. Levi's hands then grab my hips gently lifting me up onto his desk, sitting there he opens my legs and stands in between them and starts kissing me once more.

Levi let out a soft groan as he lost himself in the intense kiss yet again.  _He's a pretty good kisser._  When I opened my mouth slightly I didn't expect him to dart his tongue straight into my mouth so quickly. I nearly pull away but his hands pull my face back in keeping me from stopping. My hands slide from around his neck, I clutch his shirt nearly unbuttoning it.

I was slowly becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and feeling very warm all at once. I knew I should stop, that this, this moment we were having couldn't happen again. Even if I wanted a relationship with this man, it would be short-lived and could hurt us both in the end. Finding some strength to stop I pull my lips back and cover my swollen mouth.

I shot him an embarrassed glare while softly sighing. Before I could scold him, there was a knock at the door. Levi stepped back before heading to the door, twisting the knob he opens it revealing Hanji. I quickly slip off on Levi's desk and rush over to, glancing up at Levi he seemed unfazed, his face wasn't flushed. "Uh, I hope I didn't interrupt something." Hanji says.

I dart my head to her and shook my head. "No, I was just leaving." I say.

I exit it office and stand beside Hanji watching his door close. I followed her down the hall, all the way to her office. We didn't say much, when we reached her office she opened the door and walked in while I followed in behind.

Shutting the door I turn back to her and find her notebook on the desk, she had been writing the information I had given her. "Is this all we've got?" she asks.

"That's all I got with Eren... I wasn't there to watch him fight the female titan." I say. I felt bad I hadn't gotten there in time to see how Eren fought.

"What about the female titan, I do have the whole skin hardening power and her fighting skills written down." she says.

I shook my head. "That's all we've got... when we get the chance and when Eren is feeling better we can run some tests." I tell her.

She nodded and looked back down in the notebook. When she looked back up her eyes squinted a little, like she was examining my face. Walking over she looked at my mouth closely. "Do you have a rash? Or- No!"

I quickly cover my mouth, the heat rose in my face to her assumption. "So that's what I interrupted, you were making out with Levi!" she gasps.

"Shh." I hush her.

She stood there softly laughing. "He kissed me, dummy." I talk back.

Smirking at me she lifted her hands up. "Hey I'm not judging, you can kiss whoever you want, was he weird about it?" she then asks.

Flustered I flash her a glare. "I don't want to talk about it... it was just a kiss." I blurt.

Turning towards the door I stop. "You know... I'm surprised Levi would do something like that... he must really like you if he felt confident enough to kiss you." she says.

"He wanted me to say I loved him." I mutter.

Hanji took hold of my right shoulder turning me to see her face. "Just be careful with him okay? He has a difficult time expressing his feelings already." Hanji warns.

Pursing my lips together I nod my head slowly. "I'm gonna go check on Eren." I tell her. Before she could question me any further on mine and Levi's complicated relationship I exit her office.

 

~Levi~

 

Picking up the items I tossed off my desk, I noticed my heart still pounding.  _How annoying._  My mind looped the moment over and over since she had left.  _What was I thinking... commanding her to tell me she loved me... I'm an idiot._

Picking up the last of the items I place the tips of my fingers over my mouth. It was like she left a mark there, and the feeling wasn't going away. Standing up I set the items on the desk before turning to the door.  _I should apologize- No- Not for that._

Letting out a sigh I lean back on the desk, with my right hand I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.  _Why is everything so complicated?_ The more I thought about the moment the more I wanted to be around her. We both had taken one step closer, or at least I thought.  


	24. Capturing The Enemy

~A Day Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

There I sat on the opposite side of the table across from Eren with Levi sitting kitty corner from both of us. In the mess all with only some light shedding on the table we occupied. We were waiting for everyone else so we could get this meeting started but Erwin was running late.

I felt uncomfortable being in the room due to just generally being around Eren but now being around Levi was uncomfortable since what happened a couple nights ago. We hadn't really spoken about the incident since it's simply been greeting one another. We haven't been training either since coming back from the expedition.

Levi had his back to me as we sat there in complete silence. "He should be here by now... Erwin's never late." Levi mutters.

He slowly lifted his teacup to his mouth. "At this rate, the damn MP's will show up... that'd be our luck." he sighs, after taking a quick sip of his tea he held it still in the air.

"Who can say, maybe they're all off taking a shit. Duty calls right?" he asks, setting his cup down. Eren let out a soft and uncomfortable chuckle and turns to Levi seeming a little nervous.

"You're, uh sure in a talkative move today." he says.

Picking up his cup again his eyes darted towards Eren in an annoyed glare. "So what if I am... doesn't mean I'm talking to you." he says right before taking another gulp of tea. There was a long awkward silence after the words left his mouth. I watched his eyes shift back at me while setting his cup down.

He let out a soft groan as his right-hand falls over onto his thigh.  _I guess his leg hasn't been feeling any better._  "It's my fault, I made the choice... If I would've thought it through- none of this- we wouldn't-" Eren stop as he looks down, guilt written all over his face.

"You made a judgment call... Look no one expects you to be clairvoyant." Levi mutters.  _At least he's trying to be a little reassuring._  Suddenly the door opens, all our heads turned toward the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Erwin says, there he stood along with Jean, Mikasa, and Armin to his right.

Eren had been standing once he saw them, turning my head I found a confused expression on his face. "Why- why are you all here?" Eren asks.

"I believe we've uncovered the Female Titan's true identity." Erwin claims. I sat there unfazed

Erwin broke out a map of Stohess District going over the plan of them passing through the interior tomorrow. The council would assume custody and tell us that the Scout's authority to continue any operations would be limited.

Levi set down his own little map beside me so I could have a look. Circled in red was an underground passage. "Here Eren will be the bait and luring the target to his underground passage, the deeper the better. Get her underneath street level, with that it should make it harder for her to escape, even in titan form." Erwin explains.

"If she transforms before that, she is your responsibility Eren." Erwin says as he directly looks over to Eren. Eren seemed uncomfortable with this task only because he doesn't know who it is.

"So we know she'll be in Stohess, there's no chance she'll bolt before we're there?" Eren asks.

"No, she wouldn't risk going AWOL."

"Wait you mean she's-

"Armin here identified her, she's an MP, likely responsible for the killing of Hanji's subjects." Erwin explains. Eren's head darted to Armin in disbelief then turned back to Erwin in a bit of shock.

"She's also a fellow trainee in the 104th Cadet Corps." Erwin claims.

"Seriously? I trained with her?!" Eren asks in a shocked tone.

Erwin nodded keeping his eyes on Eren firmly. "I'm sorry, but yes her name is Annie Leonhart." Erwin says.

I turn to find Levi getting up, he set down his cup of tea and stepped around his chair, pushing it in he stood there looking at us. "So basically you're going off of no proof?" Levi asks.

They started bickering about who it couldn't be her. I knew it was her, Armin knew. Eren stood there in shock

"I'm going to rest, you guys can keep talking and fill me in tomorrow." Levi says. Looking back at Eren he still seemed like he was in shock, I couldn't blame him... he did train with the girl. Levi turned to the door and slowly made his way out, rising from my seat I rush after him once he left the room.  _They're gonna have to fill me in too._

The door slam shut as I entered the dark hall. There Levi stood leaning against the wall with arms crossed. "I thought you were going to rest?" I question.

He cocked his head to the side, signaling me to walk with him. "I figured you'd come running after me... I thought I'd save you the run." he says.

Walking beside him I felt my heart begin to race. It was the first time in days we'd be alone together since the incident. We walked in silence towards his office, I didn't know what to say to him. But then I thought I'd ask about his leg.

"How's your leg?" I ask.

He shrugged slightly. "Pains not too bad... prefer to have the pain than no leg." he says.

After that, it was silence again. When we had reached our doors we both stopped, looking at him I found he had already been looking over at me. His eyes softened the moment I found him staring, part of me wanted to rush into his arms again, to feel his lips on mine once more. But that same voice in my head kept tell me not to get invested in these feelings, for they were only temporary.  _But just this once-_

Walking over to him I take his hand and rush into his office. Yanking him in I shut his door and locked it this time so there were no interruptions. I pushed him against the door, leaning into him, his arm quickly wrapping around me.

Crashing my lips into his I shut my eyes tightly. It was just as good as the first time, I felt the rush, like before. Levi soon lifted me off the floor slightly as he carried me over to his desk, this time he didn't need to clear. It was as if he had predicted I'd be here tonight doing exactly this. Repeatedly pecking at his lip, it was like a dug to feel his lips on mine, I couldn't get enough.

Our lips made soft smacking noises as we continued to make out on his desk. I felt his left-hand cup my cheek while his other was probably propped on the desk. My arms hooked around his neck keeping him close so he couldn't stop.

Soon, I felt his free hand gently press against my back all because I was falling backward. Keeping me up straight our lips remained attached a while longer the pain starting to sink in from my lips becoming swollen.

Timidly, I open my mouth slightly after feeling his tongue brush against my bottom lip many times. When his tongue entered mine it swooped over my own to establish dominance over me. But suddenly that little voice came again- right at a horrible time.

Reminding me that this couldn't go any farther, I felt my heart sink instead of soar. If Levi had come from my time I certainly wouldn't be feeling this way- but I wanted so badly to kiss him and not stop.  _Don't get attached. You'll be devastated in the end. Being with him will only be temporary. Don't be stupid._

I shut my eyes tightly as I turn my head away, ripping my lips away from his.  _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_  I mentally slap myself wishing I could just not think about all the bad things. "I-I have to go." I stutter, hopping off his desk I go to walk past him.

"Wait." he calls, right then he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around before yanking me back into his arms. Met by his lips again I quickly stop and place my hands over my mouth. How I wanted to keep going. My eyes shifted up to his, I could see in his that he was madly in love, I could tell that he didn't want to stop either.

He had no fear of whatever this was being temporary. Only because he didn't know of the situation I had been going through. All he had to worry about was killing titans, he was able to accept this love. I, on the other hand, needed to end things right here, right now before it gets out of hand.

Both his hands gently pulled my own away from my mouth. Slowly this time his lips pressed into mine one last time. I was addicted to this, the more he kissed me the more I didn't want to stop, it all was overwhelming and felt so right. I got a high each time he kissed me, it made forget that I was from the year 2018.

This time he was the one to pull away, looking down I avoided his eyes hoping it would keep me from repeating my actions. I felt his left hand gently cup the side of my head, his fingers gently tangling in my hair.

"Good night." he mumbles. With that, he kissed my forehead, after his lips left my skin I turn away and rush out of the room without another word. Shutting his door behind me I quickly dash over to mine and enter my room quickly.

After locking the door I press myself against the door and shut my eyes tightly. My heart sank once more as the voice in my head reminded me again that he and I weren't going to happen.  _No more... that's the last time... you're going to keep it together and keep your mouth to yourself._

I nod my head once after getting into a reasonable mindset. My relationship with Levi would strictly remain non-romantic.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there in front of my desk, my left hand over my mouth. I wanted to chase after her and return to spend the rest of the night together. It was surprising she'd pull something like that but then again she was a mysterious girl.

A chill shot through my back making me jolt slightly. Turning back to my desk I let out a sigh. I wanted her back here to keep me from thinking about the mission coming up. If we don't get the girl underground then we're screwed.

 

~The Next Day~

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat in the carriage with Jean as we passed through the gates. Jean was playing as Eren to pass through the checkpoints so Eren could slip by unnoticed to get Annie.  _So far so good._  We stopped behind Erwin while everyone else got into position.

Stepping out of the carriage I make my way over to them. Levi hops off his horse, as I come up and stand beside him but keep my eyes on Erwin.  _Focus on the mission._ "As of now, Armin is getting Annie." Erwin whispers to us.

We both nod. "If anything goes wrong we will switch to odm gear... but for now act normal and make sure Jean doesn't leave his post until told." Erwin finishes. Levi and I look at each other for a moment before watching Erwin walks off talking to Nile the commander of the MP's.

Levi and I stayed back as we waited. Since his injury, he decided he wasn't going to fight unless he really had to.  _Stay focused._

Levi then flicked my forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." he says.

Wincing I gently rub my forehead and shot a glare his way."I know... I just hope everything goes well, we've had enough bad luck as it is." I say. After that there was a long pause, glancing around I let out a sigh.  _Everything's gonna be fine._

"How's your leg today?" I ask.

"My leg is fine." he sighs.

"You sure? I saw you grabbing it not too long ago." I say poking at his cheek.

"So it hurts a little, I'll be fine, I'm not crippled." he says.

"I know...." I say. Moments later the sky turned dark and a flash of light lit the sky.  _Oh no._  The military police and some survey corps members started running in the direction. Levi watched them run but stayed by my side. I was tempted to go with them, but I knew Erwin would want me to stay for now.

"Get my gear ready." Erwin ordered a nearby cadet.

"Wait a second, what the hell is going on here?" Nile asked, his expression shocked turning to pissed in a matter of seconds.

Erwin pointed and walked forward. "You all are with me, we're rendezvousing with the capture squad." Erwin ordered after getting his gear on and ready, he stops just in front of Nile who was still in shock.

"The hell you are." Nile said as he pointed his gun at Erwin. One by one members of the Military Police pointed their guns at us but mainly towards Erwin.

Levi pulled me back and stepped in front of me shielding me from the possible gunshots. To keep me in place he tightly held my wrist so I wouldn't move.

"Don't be stupid Nile, it would be the biggest mistake you'd ever make." Levi says.

"Take off the gear before I shoot you!" Nile yells.

The sky turned dark again and a light lit the sky.  _That must be Eren._  Levi looked in the direction.

I turn my attention back at Erwin, a little panicked now I push past Levi and rush over to Erwin.  _This is getting out of hand_. "Take off the gear Erwin!" Nile yells. I run up and stand in front of Erwin with my hand stretched out blocking him, although it wasn't doing much since Erwin was really tall.

"(Y/N)!" I hear Levi snap.

"If you shoot Erwin you're going to have to shoot me too." I say. Nile looked down at me glaring, then a smirk tugged at his lips, amused that I would step in when I didn't make much of a difference in blocking him.

"Move little girl." he groans.

"If you shoot Erwin then that titan will destroy the city, do you really want that to happen?" I ask.

Erwin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Step aside (Y/N)." Erwin says as he pushes me off to the side, I look at him a little confused but Levi quickly steps in and pulls me back.

"But-

"New order, go help Hanji." Erwin says. I nod and run in past Nile. Before I could get any further I was stopped by two Military Policemen.

"Sorry Miss, but you can't leave." One says.

I sigh and elbow them both in the face making them fall to the ground. "Sorry." I say before running off. I shot my hook into a nearby building hoisting myself up onto the roof where I landed. I look to see Annie and Eren both in their titan form.  _This is bad._

Running along the rooftops I could hear people screaming, I could see them running towards the gate.  _We're gonna have a lot of dead people._  Then I noticed a little girl running slowly walking around.

Annie and Eren were drawing close and smashing buildings on the way.  _Hanji is gonna have to wait._  I shot off another hook and swoop down, scooping the girl into my arms I shoot off another hook.

Hoisted into the air I swing myself up and land on the roof again. Looking around I find Eren and Annie further away this time. The girl had latched herself onto me in fear, I could hear her sobbing which was to be expected.

 

~Levi~

 

Standing off to the side I had my back to Erwin. "We've got two of them fighting?!" Nile asks in a panicked tone.

"Yes, sir." One of his cadets answers.

"The city is collapsing fast... we can only guess how many casualties there are-" the other says.

Nile turned and pointed his gun at Erwin once more. "Erwin! Your arrogance has brought hell right to our door!" Nile snaps.

"I know... I acted entirely on my own authority, and I have no excuses." Erwin says. Nile quickly made his way up to Erwin, grabbing the collar of his cloak.

"You knew what this would do to us, you son of a bitch! Why?!" Nile growls.

"For humanity." Erwin answers. I crossed my arms while keeping my back to them.

"Don't give me that! I should shoot you right now! None of the higher-ups would blame me!" Nile shouts.

Erwin stood there, he didn't care if he were to be killed right now. "Do what you think is best, my position is yours... the Female Titan must not escape, Deployment is through Peer and Beirer is in command of Provisions. Work with them, do whatever is required to ensure she doesn't-

"Hold on! Shut up!" Nile interjects.

He kept his gun level, sweat building up on his face. The other cadets behind him remained in position ready to shoot. "Do you honestly think this is the best for us?" Nile asks slowly lowering his gun.

"I believe it's a step forward." Erwin answers. Nile seemed to hate the fact Erwin could be right, for the longest time he always tried to prove Erwin wrong.

"Everyone lower your rifles- And place this man under arrest." Nile orders. Quickly the cadets lowered their guns and two cadets ran up to Erwin and cuffed him.

"Deploy all troops immediately, focus on evacuation." Nile then orders, for once Nile had surprised me, here I thought he'd order them to cuff me as well for I was also taking part in this mission.

The cadets quickly rush off. "Erwin... I'm leaving you to the high court." Nile groans.

"I'll accept their judgment, thank you, Nile." Erwin says.

I turn and slowly begin to walk away. "Levi. For now, stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you." he says.

I shot an annoyed glare his way. "No, I doubt it would... any more than it suits anyone else." I mutter.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

With the girl in my hand, I headed in the opposite direction. On the way, I picked up another child who had a broken arm. Taking both the little girl and boy I hide in an abandoned house, it had a large hole in the middle.

Setting them down I look back.  _I wonder what's going on now._  Standing up I go to the big hole hoping to see something, but there wasn't anything I could see.

Turning back to the children I made sure they were alright, they both had lost their parents from what they had told me.  _I'm sure many more children have lost their parents too._

 

~Hanji~

 

The fight had finished... smoke filled the air as Eren and Annie's titan carcass began to disintegrate. Annie was encased in crystal while she fell into a deep slumber.

Frustration sank in quickly with the fact we wouldn't get any answers out of her.  _If we can't get any answers out of her... then what was the point of all of this? Now... there's so many who have lost their lives... Or lives that have been ruined._

I let out a soft hum. "Get me a wired net! I want this thing deep underground!" I order.

"Right away!" a fellow cadet shouts. Many footsteps resonated from behind me as they went to fetch the net.  _I wonder where (Y/N) is... I hope she didn't get caught in the crossfire. She might still be with Erwin-_

Glancing over I find Levi and Erwin talking along with many MP's behind them. Still no sign of (Y/N). Rushing over I stop in front of Erwin and Levi. "Have you seen (Y/N)?" I ask him.

Their heads both dart to me in confusion. "I thought she was with you?" Levi questions. I shook my head at his question, she never came to me.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh and walked past me. "I'll go look." he mumbles. With that I turn to the side, looking back at Erwin I find him being taken away. Walking back over to the large crystal, I notice the cadets covering it. Just as I got there it had been dragged away, on its way underground. Then I heard gasps from other cadets.

"What the- What is that?" I hear a cadet ask.

"It's a titan!" another cadet says.

Confused I run up to them and look up to where they had been pointing. Following behind me was my assistant Moblit. "In the wall?" I hear someone say. There in the wall was a decent sized hole, in it was a part of a titan's face, it's eye looking down at us.

"Section commander your orders?" one cadet asks me.

"Uh... well, I'm not sure." I stutter.

_Is this just a coincidence, or? Surely it doesn't mean!-_  A hard hand came down onto my left shoulder. Startled I look back finding Pastor Nick, he was out of breath, panting like a dog.

"Pastor Nick? What-

"Don't let the sunlight touch it!" he snaps. Filled with confusion I look back at him, turning my head back to the wall I nod once.

"You heard the man! Cover the hole!" I order. I watched as the cadets began rushing gathering whatever they could to cover it.


	25. Separated

~(Y/N)~

 

Immediately after Levi had found me, I was being sent off with the Garrison to search wall Rose for any holes as has been reported. Not even a few hours after the battle with Annie had wall Rose been compromised, but the thing I noticed was that there were no titans along the southern area of the wall. To think if this is where there was a hole in this area it'd be filled with titans.

Riding on horseback behind the man named Hannes and two other men we road alongside the wall in search of the hole. I wondered why they stuck me with them, I guess the Garrison could use an extra hand... By the time the sun had set, we were back up on the wall keeping an eye for anything unusual.

 

~Levi~

 

On our way to Ehrmich District, on the wagon, I sat beside Pastor Nick. On the other side of him was Hanji. Then, across from us sat Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, since finding out that wall Rose had been breached we were on our way so they could start investigating.

I had been tense since (Y/N) left with the Hannes and his group, there they would do a thorough sweep around the wall in search of the hole. If there were any titans, I hoped she hasn't been devoured by one.

It didn't take long for us to reach Ehrmich, once we passed through the gate we quickly headed to a nearby stable. When we stopped all six of us got off the wagon. Walking alongside Pastor Nick, I look over at Hanji who simply nodded, signaling for me to go give Nick a dose of reality. "Come with me." I mutter to Nick.

When we reached a dark doorway Nick stepped out in front of me. There he stood on a ledge looking out at the many refugees who were evacuating due to the breach. I kick his lower back pushing him forward. "Keep moving." I order.

The man stared out in horror, the reaction we had been aiming for in hopes to get information out of him about the titans inside the wall. "W-what is this?" he asks.

"What did you expect? This is what happens when the walls give." I groan. Children could be heard sobbing for their parents. Men and women too could be heard sobbing knowing that their homes were no longer safe and that they'd be forced to move and struggle to survive. Pastor Nick started to move as if he was going into the crowd to run away.

Tightly grabbing his shoulder I pull him back. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I growl.

Nick remained silent as he watched the many faces pass by. "The reality looks different from the pretty illusion you pictured, doesn't it? Take a good look, these are the faces of people who have lost their homes... they're feeling very anxious and insecure right now... but suppose your wishes come true and wall Rose is filled with Titans... the last expression on their faces won't be this. The end will be the same... for everyone." I claim.

After he got a good enough look, I took him back in hopes he'd spill it to everyone. Walking behind him we ascended the stairs. With arms crossed we re-entered the stables and made our way over to Hanji who was standing beside Moblit and Eren. In Hanji's hands was a clipboard.

Her head turned slightly as she told Moblit something. Running over to us she stopped just in front of Nick. "So? You ready to tell us?" Hanji asks.

Darting my eyes up at Nick I watched his head dip down as he let out a saddened sigh. "Oh god damn it! We don't have time for this! People's lives are on the line!" Hanji shouts in frustration.

"I do apologize... I wish I could say... truth is none of us can... however I can give you a name of the person who can tell you these secrets." Nick mutters.

"So you're going to put the responsibility on someone else just to protect your organization huh?" Hanji asks in a calmer tone. Nick nodded his head.

"Five years ago... the person had been dragged into a conflict with her relatives which resulted in them having to hide and use a new name... this girl does not know anything yet but, she has the right to speak publicly about whatever wall secrets that are known to her." The pastor explains.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

With Sasha, we both entered the stables of Ehrmich. She had something important to give to Hanji and I went along with her to regroup with Hanji and the others. Walking in I could see everyone standing around as Pastor Nick spoke. Hanji looked around confused while Eren and the others look kinda shocked. "We gotta go then!" Eren says as he turns running right into Sasha she fell to the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" Eren asks.

Sasha who was still sitting on the ground swiftly snatched the letter and offered it to Hanij. "Commander Erwin entrusted me to deliver this message to you Section Commander!" she announces.

Hanji took the paper from her and thanked her. As they walked past her, Levi came up to me, it had been since earlier today I had seen him. Sasha followed them to a different room, while on my way I was stopped by Levi.

Looking back in confusion he led me somewhere away from where I needed to be.  _Oh no... I need to go and stay with Hanji._  Although my mind was telling me to go, my heart kept me from running off. I followed Levi to a dark corner, there no one could see us, it was as if he and I were teenagers finding a private place to make out. Taking me into his arms he looked at me seriously.

"L-Levi- now is not the time-

"I know, I know... but I to see you before you go again." he says, his left hand cupping my cheek. Placing my hand over his I try to pull his hand away from my face.

"Levi... we can't- I can't-

My eyes darted away from his as the heat in my face began to rise. My heart pounding in my chest so loud, I felt his hand pull my face closer. "Look at me." he mutters. Doing as told I dart my eyes over to him, he had a serious expression while his eyes shifted over my face studying every detail while he had me close.

"I-I have to go-

He pecked my lips quickly before pulling away. Covering my mouth I took a large step back and glared at him in embarrassment. His other hand held my wrist keeping me from running away... which I desperately wanted, so I wouldn't be tempted. "Don't tell me you don't like it... because if you didn't you would've slapped me by now or worse... I-I may not be the greatest person...but I still have a heart-

"This isn't the time to be talking about how we feel... come back to reality Levi, before you get yourself killed worrying about me... we have a much bigger problem then where we stand." I tell him, my expression stern and slightly annoyed.

Levi's other hand covered his mouth as he wiped his lips, then he nodded in agreement. "You're right... we can figure out our relationship later." he mutters.

I looked to the side with a disappointed expression.  _What relationship? It'd only last until I have to go..._ "I think we should strictly keep our relationship business only... we can't afford the devastation if one of us goes missing or worse." I mutter.

My eyes slowly shifted over to Levi who wore an unflattering frown. He didn't like that I was trying to make our- whatever this was not exist. Ripping my hand from his grip I fix my jacket. "I-I'll see you in there...  _Captain._ " I say before bowing my head slightly. Even in my heart, it felt wrong calling him captain... everything I had said felt utterly wrong in every way.

Walking away I left him there, meeting with the others I stood beside Hanji who looked at Annie's full background check that had just come in. "Among the trainee of the 104th trainee squad, there are two more people originating from the same area as Annie." Hanji says. Turning my head I find Levi entering, his expression was his typical stoic expression, and he completely avoids eye contact.  _Of course, he's mad..._ Letting out a sigh I turn away and pay attention to Hanji.

"Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover." Hanji then announces.

Eren looked at Hanji with complete shock. "Wait what?" he asks.

"W-well, we have to take into consideration that due to the incident 5 years ago all the family register documents are more than a little sloppy and kinda sketchy... it took them long enough just to find it in all the poorly organized data." Hanji explains.

Peeking over Hanji's shoulder I stood between her and Moblit. "According to this, during the 57th expedition, the two I mentioned were both in the group that was told that Eren was in the right flank... and Annie attacked the right flank as well." Hanji states.

Looking up at the three of them they all seemed shocked to hear that Reiner and Bertholdt were working alongside the female titan. "What was their relationship in their trainee days?" Hanji then asks.

My eyes shift over to them. "I knew that Reiner and Bertholdt were from the same village but they didn't seem close to Annie at all." Armin states.

"Yeah.. Annie hardly talked to anyone." Eren then says.

I look to Mikasa who also shook her head. "I don't remember them talking as well." she says.

"Still, I think doubting them is low, Reiner was like a brother to us, Bertholdt wasn't all that talkative either, I can't really believe that they'd deceive people." Eren says.

"I agree, I fought the female titan with Reiner and Jean... Reiner was nearly crushed to death-" Armin stops as something comes to a realization. Eren turned slightly over to Armin who had a shocked look on his face, worse than the one before.

"What is it?" Eren asks.

"Reiner managed to get away... but after that Annie changed course and ran right to where Eren was... I did mention out loud that Eren could have been around the back of the center formation... but Annie wasn't close enough to hear it." Armin explains.

"What does this have to do with-

"Did Reiner show any interest in Eren's whereabouts?" Hanji interrupts. Armin looked to be in deep thought, trying to remember what happened that day, not that anyone would want to remember it.

"He did ask... and I voiced my guess." Armin says, his expression turned to slight guilt.

"There is more, the female titan looked at her hand right after Reiner cut through.. I think there might've been letters carved into her palm... by Reiner's blade." Armin suggests.

Eren flashed a hurt glare at Armin. "H-how can you even say that?!" he snaps.

"Eren!" I call, in a scolding tone, his head snapped in my direction before looking to the floor with a saddened expression.

"Alright everyone listen up, if we find Reiner and Bertholdt, act normally so they won't know we suspect them... and do not mention anything about Annie, regardless if they are Annie's partners or not we play this safe." Hanji announces.

Everyone shook their head in agreement to the plan. And now, we head to wall Rose and investigate this whole conflict. Hanji turned to me and smiled slightly. "Come with me." she says. Walking with her we both passed by Levi, glancing for only a second I could see him already staring back at me, darting my eyes away I look to the back of Hanji's head.

In another room by ourselves, she turned to me. "Is there anything you know? Anything can help." she says.

"The only thing I ever found on those two were their birthdays and the village they were from." I explain.

"Hopefully they don't turn out to be what we think." she sighs.

I nod my head. "I really wish I was more helpful." I say feeling guilty.

"Is your memory slowly fading? Or?"

I nodded my head immediately. "It's slow but I know I've been forgetting things." I tell her.

She looked puzzled as to what we do now that my memory was slowly fading. My nightmares were also slowly become less frequent. "We may have to find a way to get you back earlier... if we don't do something you could end up not remembering where you're from." she says.

Nodding my head in agreement I let out a sigh.  _I'll do more research when we have time... but right now there is just so much going on._  From that, we set off to wall Rose on horseback through the darkness of night.  


	26. Traitors

~(Y/N)~

 

We rode through the night headed straight for wall Rose to investigate the breach. That was before we got word that a group of cadets were being attacked by a group of titans at the Utgard Castle.

Upon our arrival, the castle had become ruins while titans emerged out from the rubble. "Backup groups spread out and check the perimeter! Everyone else kill the hoard of titans ahead!" Hanji orders.

As everyone rushed past her I watched Eren lift off from his horse and into the air. "Eren you're exempt from the attack!" Hanji calls out, that didn't stop him though, he went for the nearest titan and sliced its nape clean.

But afterward, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going and landed on his back. I pull the trigger sending out a hook heading for titan. Swinging my arms back slightly I then whip them forward just as I slice the back of their neck, I pushed forward deepening the cut to make sure I killed them the first time.

Landing beside Eren I look around finding all the other titans already disintegrating. Letting out a relieved sigh I then turned after hearing some gasps. There crouched down in front of us was Krista and an unconscious Ymir. But Ymir was missing limbs and had the same markings on her eyes as Eren did... when he came out of his titan form.

Shocked as everyone else I stood between Eren and Mikasa. "S-she's a titan?!" I hear Armin mutter.

Krita took Ymir up into her arms making Ymir open her eyes just a little. "Y-Ymir... My real name is Historia." Krista confesses.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Taking Eren's hand he pulled me up onto the wall. "Thanks." I sigh. Kneeling beside him I look back to see a fellow cadet standing beside Eren. Eren smiled sweetly before nodding then turned to look at the man.

"So how is Ymir?" Eren asks.

"Her right arm and leg are gone, and her insides are scrambled... A normal person would've been dead by now." the man answers. Eren looked down with a frown, seeming to take the man's comment to heart.

"Normal huh?" he mutters. But before I could comfort him he reached for Reiner. Immediately my soft gaze turned straight and stoic. Standing up I keep my back to Eren, but my eyes were glued to Reiner.

"Thanks." Reiner grunts.

 

~Historia~

 

"Please believe me! Ymir transformed to save us! She even disregarded her own life for us, clearly, that shows where her loyalty lies." I tell Hanji.

She stared at me with an unconvinced expression. "I guess til' then she was only looking out for herself, but she has changed. And now she's our ally!" I continue to convince her.

Crossing her arms her expression softened. "I see, don't get me wrong I'd rather befriend her in hopes to gain the information she has withheld." Hanji says as she begins to turn towards Ymir who was feet away getting ready to head back to Trost.

She began walking away and I followed close behind. "You said your real name was Historia Reiss right?" Hanji asks looking back at me.

I nod my head once. "Yes." I answer.

"... Reiss... as in the famous nobles?" she then asks.

I nod again. Stopping she turned to me and took a hold of my shoulder. "Nice to meetcha." she says giving me a soft sincere smile. Smiling back I return the smile and nod once more. Moblit and Nifa were crouched down beside Ymir as we walked up.

Crouching down with them and fix the cape covering her. "How is she?" Hanji asks.

Moblit looked over and stood on his feet. "The bleeding has stopped, and now vapor is seeping from her wounds." Moblit explains.

Then Hanji looked down to Nifa and the other cadet who came in only moments ago. "Well, we need to transport her to Trost so she can be provided with the proper medical treatment." Hanji informs Nifa.

"Yes, ma'am." Nifa answers.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing beside Eren I helped Mikasa up while Eren helped Armin. "Ow, ow, ow." Reiner groans. Rolling my eyes I turn and start to walk away with Mikasa. Quickly checking her supply of blades and gas I switch out a tank before turning back to find Reiner bitching about his injury.

"Armin, tell him how I was nearly squashed like a bug by the Female Titan." Reiner says.

Then I hear Eren mention something about a village which made Bertholdt burst out. "Our home! Let's go back there!" he says while waving his hands out.

My eyes then drifted onto Mikasa who was watching the two intensely. But soon their conversation was cut short when a group of Garrison soldiers came. While they talked I kept my eyes on Reiner and Bertholdt who stood away from the crowd.

"What do you mean?! We've seen titans here-

"He's probably drunk again." Eren interrupts Armin. Turning my head I looked to find many shocked faces.

"Why would I drink at a time like this? Besides, we've made our way around the southern part of the wall, there is no hole." the blonde man says. Then Hanji emerged from the group.

"Then if there is no breach, the operation is off. For now, we return to Trost." she orders. Running up to Hanji I walk with her and Moblit as they discuss the weirdness of this whole thing. Then we stopped when Connie had come up to us, he seemed puzzled as well.

"Section Commander... there's something I need to tell you." he says.

Hanji and I look at each other in confusion before back at Connie. "Yes?" she questions.

"I had visited my village Ragako. The place was evacuated but there was one titan there." he explains. At first, I thought was he was telling Hanji was a complete waste until he brought up more details.

"The titan looked like my mom... it was laying sprawled out on my house and... while I was there... I-I heard it say something." he says, his expression seemed worried, worried for the fact his mother could be a titan. Hanji then looked surprised then took hold of Connie's shoulder.

"We'll look into this okay? Thank you Connie." she says.

Walking with them again, Hanji began theorizing about titans being able to dig. "We're in big trouble if that's the case." she says.

Moblit nodded with her. "And locating them will be just as difficult." Moblit answers. Then before I know it I hear screaming.

"Eren! Get out of here!" I hear a feminine voice shout. Looking back I find Mikasa attacking both Reiner and Bertholdt. We hightail it back towards Eren to grab him before the two guys could transform. But before we could reach Eren bright lights blinded us while gusts of wind pushed us back.

When the brightness went away I look up to find a humongous titan planted onto the wall. His ribs were showing due to only half his body forming. In front of him was a muscular titan with yellowish hair.

Another gust came as the Colossal titan emitted steam making everything really hot as well. Not having enough strength to withstand the winds I flew back crashing into crates caring heavy tanks of gas for the 3DM gear.

Looking up at the sky I find more things falling towards me. After that, was complete darkness.


	27. Missed Out

~Levi~

 

I had gotten word (Y/N) had come back to Trost, injured. Hanji had mentioned that the two suspects from the other night had indeed transformed injuring her in the process. Twisting the knob to the room I slowly open the door into a bright room.

The windows were open letting in a cool breeze causing the curtains to swiftly blow up with the wind. Shutting the door behind me I turn back and slowly approach the side of the bed until I was next to her face. A chair was placed beside her bed, probably because of Hanji, I assume. Not only was she in this state but Erwin was deep in a coma missing his right arm after the excursion to get Eren back.

Sitting in the empty chair I lean forward keeping my eyes glued to her resting face. With each day since her return, I had stayed by her side, when Erwin would wake up I'd see him but for now my time was devoted to her. With my right hand, I gently peel away strands of hair the swept onto her face from the slight breeze. I was half tempted to shut the window thinking it'd make her cold.

By doing this I saw her face flinch slightly before letting out a soft sigh. Her eyes shut tighter before they slowly opened. My hand then rested on her forehead gently caressing it, "Mm... where am I?" she asks.

Removing my hand I lean back in the chair. "You're back in Trost." I answer.

She quickly sat up and looked as if she were ready to get up out of bed. Shooting forward I push her back down. "Slow down, you've only just woken up." I tell her in a rather commanding tone.

"Where is Eren? Is he okay?" she then questions, it was like taking a knife to my heart. I understood her caring heart to wonder about Eren but it still made me angry.

"He's fine... now shut up and lay back down." I snap.

She gave me an uncomfortable look before doing as told. "Haven't even been awake for a minute and you're already being an ass." she mutters. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms and fold one leg over the other.

"Do you think I will be chipper to find out the woman I love is hurt? Usually, I wouldn't pursue any relationship because of that but god dammit-

She was pouting now and keeping her eyes forward. "Then don't pursue me... if you're so worried one of us will die then don't love me." she mutters.

I let out a 'tch' before looking over to the window. "If only it were that easy... It's not like I can just wish away my feelings... I am only human (Y/N)." I mutter.

"The only reason why it's not easy is because you're making it harder than it needs to be... I told you I only want our relationship strictly to be business..." she snaps back.

I then stand up from the chair, I wanted to call her out, tell her to stop pretending she didn't feel what I felt. Leaning over the bed I prop both hands on either side of her, trapping her. "You and I both know that's not what you really want, you're just acting this way because you're a stupid brat and think this game is fun provoking me like this. Making me chase after you." I stop as I lean in closer merely inches from her lips.

"And I intend to chase you to the bitter end until you can no longer deny your feelings... until you're mine." I mutter. I could see her expression turn to lust the minute my lips were just about to touch hers, but instead I back away teasing her. I watched her head jolt up as if to kiss me.

"You're an asshole." she sighs, her cheeks were a light shade of red as she crossed her arms flashing a glare at me.

"I may be an asshole, but at least I'm not a liar." I retort.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I kept a cold glare on him as he sat back down.  _He's just being a tease trying to make me want him more._ I didn't want him to chase me, if anything I wanted to tell him where I truly came from, tell him I wasn't staying here that if we were to pursue any kind of relationship it would only end in tears and pain. But I also wanted to know what made him love me, from all the stories I heard they almost seemed true... him being cold-hearted to a point that seemed impossible. He had lost so much he had become numb to the pain.

But then here he was trying to pursue me, so desperately wanting my affection, like a puppy. Telling me he intended to keep trying even against my wishes. "Why do you love me?" I ask. Sitting up straight I folded my hands in my lap keeping my eyes locked with his.

His stoic expression didn't alter as I asked. No blush appeared, no unsettling expression contorted his face. He shrugged his shoulders while sticking out his bottom lip slightly, "Is it because of my looks? What?" I persist.

Levi shook his head and leaned forward. "I don't base my feelings off of looks." he answers. I turn my head forward letting out a sigh.

"You hungry?" he then asks.

Quickly I nod my head watching as he stood from the chair once again.  _I seriously can't wait to leave this place._

 

~Couple Days Later~

 

After continuously reminding Levi that I was fine, he finally let me start walking around. He told me to meet him in Erwin room this morning to talk. Heading down to the room I end up running into Eren and his group of friends. "(Y/N)!" Eren calls as he runs over to me.

He took me into his arms tightly as if he hadn't seen me in years. "We heard what happened." he sighs before pushing me back but kept a firm grip on my shoulders. I smiled shyly up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." I tell him.

He smiled and pulled me back into his arms one last time. But the second time it was cut short when we heard someone clearing their throat. Eren released me and moved to the side, there I found Levi glaring at us, his arms too were crossed. Levi then stormed his way over to my, then snatched my wrist and yanked me forward. "Ow Levi!" I yelp.

He ignored my yelps in pain and continued tugging me along until we reached Erwin's room. Stopping just at the door he turned to me while I yanked my hand out from his grip. "God damn, you don't need to be so fuckin' rough. I just ran into them-

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes you dumb-ass, now get in there." he growls, he looks more tired than usual which was the main reason for his cranky attitude. Flashing a harsh glare at him I turn and open the door. Since he was putting me in a bad mood I try to shut the door on him, but he caught it beforehand.

"What's wrong with you two?" Pixis asks. I cross my arms and stand at the foot of Erwin's bed.

"Don't worry about them Pixis, they're always like this." Erwin's sighs, Erwin then glared up at us in disappointment while Pixis snickered softly while looking down. Then there was a knock at the door.

Levi turned to Erwin. "It's Hanji- Come in!" Levi calls. Stepping over to one side of Erwin's bed I watch as Hanji enters, and following behind was Connie.  _This is about Ragako isn't it?_

"This young man here has come to report on behalf of the Survey Corps regarding the current situation." Hanji announces as she and Connie salute Pixis.

"I'm Connie Springer of the 104th Survey Corps." Connie introduces.

"Connie along with me and a few others went to his home village Ragako... about the origins of the titan outbreaks... Well... we've had a reliable amount of information to confirm my hypothesis." Hanji says growing a little more nervous. The houses there were all destroyed... it seemed from some kind of explosion from inside... another thing is, there was no bloodstain." Hanji explains.

Looking to Connie he seemed in a lot of shock... but then again if Hanji was right, his mother was a titan now... but how? Looking forward I look down at the ground puzzled.  _What was it that did this._  Shutting my eyes tightly I tried to remember what I read back home for the assignment.  _Something ingested? Possible..._

"Even now we can't find the people who once lived there, it's like they all vanished. The total number of titans that we killed seemed to correspond with the number of residents in Ragako." Hanji continues.

"So in other words, these titans were once human?" Erwin asks.

Hanji looked down at the floor. "We don't have all the proof yet... but if that's the case then we'd need to better understand their napes." she says.

My head turned at the sound of a chair creaking, there Levi was lunged forward. "So you're saying I've been killing people left and right?" he asks.

Hanji frowned before turning away from Levi. "I said we don't have all the evidence yet." she mutters. Erwin then began to ask about Eren and Historia and the plan, as of now we were to go into hiding at a safe house inside wall rose.

Then there was a long silence before Pixis stood up. "I'm gonna grab something to drink... I'll be back in a bit." he says as he walks to the door. Hanji and Connie followed behind leaving only the three of us in the room together.

Erwin looked up at me with a soft smile. "And (Y/N), Hanji spoke to me and I'll grant you permission to leave when you're ready." Erwin says.

I was confused, but I still nodded my head. "Wait what?" Levi asks.

Now I desperately needed to talk to Hanji. I then quickly head for the door, reaching for the knob. "Excuse me-

"No, you stay." Levi barks as his hand claps down on my wrist.

"Levi, let her go." Erwin orders. Pulling my hand out of his I go back and reach for the door, slipping out I rush away from the door and after Hanji.

 

~Levi~

 

I headed for the window where I saw (Y/N) chasing after Hanji.  _She's leaving? She's still determined to go? Maybe if I-_

"What's the matter with you?" he asks. I flash a glare his way before I had always respected his decision merely out of trust. But this, this was different.

"What did Hanji tell you? (Y/N) can't leave- we're lacking in people as it is-

Erwin rolled his eye before leaning back onto the bed. "What's done is done Levi, besides I thought you didn't let personal feelings get you?" he asks. I dart my head the other way while letting out a 'tch'.

"Go back to sleep, old man." I groan, with that I went to the door, to chase after her, tell her not to go. Walking out of the room I shut the door behind me before letting out a sigh. I then lean on the wall beside the door and look up at the ceiling.  _This girl is such a pain in the ass._  I gently comb my fingers through my hair before pushing myself off the wall and begin walking down the hall.

When I reached outside I turn the corner to the hall that led to the courtyard. There I saw Eren and (Y/N) standing face to face... my eyes drifted down slightly finding their hands intertwined.  _Again?! Does she like Jaeger? She's too old for him- he's just a kid._  I come out from the corner ready to confront them when (Y/N) turned to look at me. After a couple seconds of looking my way she then released Eren's hands and ran off.

Eren then waved to me innocently, normally I'd just nod my head, but I was too pissed to respond. Walking toward him I place my pointer finger at my lips signaling him to be quiet. I that beyond where they were standing was a dead end, turning the corner I find (Y/N) standing there... hiding. "Eren, go meet up with the other's... we're getting out of here." I inform him.

"Yes, sir." Eren says before running off.

Walking a little further I lean on my side against the wall. "So when are you leaving?" I ask.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there nervously as Levi leaned against the wall keeping his eyes fixed on me. "Six days... Maybe earlier depending on the situation." I answer.

Then he came and propped both hands on either side of me like he did in my bedroom. "Where will you go?" he asks.

I gulp nervously at his closeness fearing I wouldn't be able to control myself. "H-home." I stutter. He began leaning in closer, his eyes now fixed on my mouth.

"I'll escort you-

"No! Y-you can't..." I stutter.

Now his lips were inches from mine nearly touching. Letting out a soft sigh I begin to push his chest causing him to move back. "Is this why you won't return my feelings? Because you're leaving?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly which only made him push back in. "I'll come see you- when this is all over." he says, desperation was all I could see in his eyes.

 

~Levi~

 

While I was slowly becoming desperate, tears began to build in her eyes while guilt contorted her face. "I-I'm afraid that won't be p-possible." she stutters. I had never felt so desperate before, never acted this way with anyone.

I took hold of her shoulders and bent down slightly. "Why not?" I ask, and just like that, she looked up to meet my eyes while her hand brushed away the tears. Sniffling softly as she calmed herself down quickly.

"Give it a rest Levi... you knew from the start that I've been wanting to leave. Now let me go." she says in a harsh tone. And like that, she slipped from reach and ran off again, but this time I didn't chase after her. I decided to leave her be for now... try again later when she wasn't so upset.  _God, what's happening to me..._   


	28. A Hurting Heart

~(Y/N)~

 

I had arrived a day later to the safe house holding Eren and the others from the 104th Cadet Corps. Walking up the dirt path, a wagon was parked out front, Sasha and Jean were out unpacking the supplies one by one, I walked passed them as they bickered. Heading for the door I then stopped hearing someone call to me, "Hey (Y/N)!" I turn and find Armin there too, he waved to me.

Waving back at him I send him a warm smile. Turning back to the door I open it and hold it as the three of them walk in, following behind the door shut loudly. They walked into the kitchen area where they began unpacking and placing things away into the cabinets. "Guys, did you get the dust and dirt of those before coming in?" Eren asks. Turning to him he had a bandana over his head and around his neck while clutching a broomstick.

"What? No, we didn't it's not like we had time to do it." Jean talks back.  _Oh yeah, Levi's made Eren into a clean freak as well... when is it he'll be here?_

"Don't you understand? Levi won't be satisfied with this! Even this morning, I had to fix the sheets on your bed-

"Would you shut the hell up!! Are you my mom or some shit?!" Jean shouts back.

Then I hear the front door open, my heart began to race thinking Levi had arrived. Whipping my head back I find Historia and Mikasa both walking in with chopped wood. "Mikasa! You went to chop wood!?" Armin says in a panicked tone.

They went on bickering for the next couple minutes, Jean and Eren as usual picking fights with each other. But they all became quiet when the door opened again, turning back around I find both Hanji and Levi entering. Behind them were more soldiers, my eyes shot down after getting a couple second glance at Levi.

I quickly headed upstairs away from the group to unpack my things. Luckily this place was built for housing many people so I'd be sharing a room with Sasha. With my bag, I pull it off my shoulder and head to the drawer by the door.

Grabbing a handful of clothes I shove it into the empty drawers until I took up the rest. Sliding the drawers back in I then toss my bag onto the empty bed. I walk back out to head to the meeting we were having to find them all sitting at the table. There was an open spot next to Jean at the very end... next to Levi.

Letting out a sigh I slowly approach the long table, it was a little crowded here due to having so many people. Sitting beside Jean I keep my eyes down on the table. "Alright... A lot has happened in a short time. But that doesn't change anything, we need to plug up the hole in Wall Maria." Levi starts.

It was silent in the room, he turned his head towards Armin. "Armin, you said you had an idea about plugging up the hole quickly. I'd like to hear more." he says.

Armin nodded once, "I was thinking that we can plug it up using Eren's abilities... assuming he can harden his skin like The Female and Armored titan." Armin explains.

"Also, it'd be much easier to travel in the night, where titans aren't a threat." he then says. Hearing them discuss their plan made my want to stay longer, but thanks to Hanji and her thorough researching skill she managed to find a way for me to get back home.

 

~Flashback~

 

_I ran out of the building after Hanji who was still walking with Connie. When I had reached her my hand clapped down onto her shoulder startling her. "Oh (Y/N)- can you give us a minute Connie?" she asks, Connie nodded and began walking away._

_"You talked to Erwin? What did you find?" I ask._

_Looking past me for a second she then took my wrist into her hand and pulled me off the street. She pulled off into an alley to talk, "I looked into those books a little more and have been reaching out to the old lady. She says that if you were to follow the same steps as what we read it'd work but we'd have to add your blood into the mix." she explains._

_Confused I tilt my head slightly. "What would my blood be used for?" I ask._

_"The woman and book said to mix it with the ashes of the object you'll be burning, you have your object right?" she asks._

_I quickly nod my head. "So all we need to do now is find a grave and I can go home sooner?" I double check._

_She nodded her head. "There are plenty of unmarked graves at the safe house in the forest, you'll just have to go out and find one." she mutters._

_"Right." I mutter, my eyes shifted to the ground. I'd have to be careful for Levi not to follow me, I was planning on telling him right before I would go but then again that didn't seem fair to him. But I know I wasn't coming back to this place again so it'd be best he knew the truth._

_"I'm gonna plan a letter for Levi... explaining everything right before I go." I tell her._

_Her lips perked up into a slight smile. "Good, he may get pissed but it's better he knows... I know I'll never hear the end of it." she laughs towards the end. Chuckling softly with her, I say my goodbyes and head back to the building._

_I was overcome with joy and relief of finally going home, but I also felt kinda sad. I was beginning to like it here, considering the fact that I was surrounded by deadly naked humanoid monsters. I had stayed here for nearly two months and made good friends, it was going to be hard leaving them._

_I made my way into the corridor with arches leading out into the courtyard. In some parts of this place, it was very pretty, unlike the new Rose where it had skyscrapers for miles with barely any patches of grass to be seen. I had almost forgotten what Rose looked like. Leaning against the frame of an archway I look out at the gardens._

_"(Y/N)!" I hear a familiar voice call out._

_Leaning to the side I turn my head back, it was Eren. He came jogging up to me, propping his hand on the fame of the arch where I was leaning he looked down at me with a slight smile. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you- Captain Levi kinda stole you." he says then chuckles softly._

_Smiling I nodded and turned to him completely. "What's up?" I ask._

_With his right hand, he began to scratch the back of his neck while chuckling nervously. "W-well I just wanted to make sure you were really okay- Hanji said you took a pretty hard hit." he says._

_"Yeah, I'm okay, just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing major." I tell him, he seemed to be a little more relieved after that, which I guess gave him the confidence to take hold of both my hands. Looking down at his hands he began to pull me away from the arch. I had a bad feeling about this, confused I look up at him and his expression was soft, yet nervous._

_"I-I know we don't spend a lot of time together...a-and you are older but- I care about you! We may have had a rough start but I-_

_My head darted away, I saw something move from the corner of my eye. There at the end of the hall was Levi, I could tell he wasn't so happy seeing me, especially with my hands in Eren's. "I-I have to go." I mutter before slipping my hand out from his grip. Not only was I being confessed by my many great-grandfather but the guy who claims to love me was now watching the whole thing happen. Quickly taking to the end of the hall I ran into the dead end where I hid._

 

~Flashback Over~

 

"I want to test Eren's powers sooner, of course, I do also want detailed information on your titan form and hardening abilities too." Hanji says as I come back to reality.

"I especially want more information on how you can control the titans, it would definitely turn the tables... we'll have to act quickly- although I'd still like to hide Eren longer." Hanji says. We all looked over at her a little confused.

"Why's that?" Armin asks.

Hanji looked down with a sad expression. "Tell them." Levi mutters.

"Pastor Nick is dead." Hanji announces. The wall cultist who had information on the titans hiding inside the walls. "This morning, his corpse was found in the barracks in Trost... no one knows how he died... But I believe he was murdered" she continues.

Hanji continued on telling us how the Military Police kept her from entering the room and told us what the MP's told her. Then she told us that it was the two MP guards she had an encounter that must've done the job but before had tortured him. I was hoping Nick didn't give any information on where we were all hiding. As the discussion went on further it made Levi start to cringe at the fact Hanji was suggesting we keep quiet for a while in hopes to keep the safe house from being found.

Levi turned to Hanji flashing her an annoyed glare. "Do you really think they'll give up if we just sit here and waste time? Sooner or later they're going to find this place, if we keep running they'll only keep coming... I get you feel guilty about Nick but it's really clouding your judgment... How many of his nails were removed?" Levi then asks changing the subject.

"Huh?" she asks wondering what was so important about that.

"You said you saw it right? How many?" he asks once more.

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I only saw for a second but it seemed like they were all removed." she answers.

Levi let out a hum before turning forward, his eyes glanced over to me for a mere second before they drift over to Eren. "Most talkative people will spill after just one being removed... But non-talkative won't give in no matter how many nails are removed... but it seems he didn't give in until the very end." Levi says muttering to the end.

"It's likely he didn't reveal anything... that being said we have two choices either run before we get stabbed in the back or kill those who are stabbing us in the back." Levi suggests, then he turned to Hanji again seeing what she would choose considering she wanted to remain in hiding.

"Hanji?" he calls.

"Both." she answers.

"Hmm... Erwin would have said the same thing." Levi mutters.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was late in the evening, Connie, Eren, Historia, and Mikasa were making dinner, while I was walking around cleaning the place a little more thoroughly. Sasha and Jean were out keeping watch. In the main room, I swept the floors and wiped down the table before setting it.

After pushing in the chairs to the table I felt my arm being grabbed. Turning I find Levi standing there with his hand wrapped around my upper arm just above my elbow. "We need to talk." he says. Setting the broom against the table I pull the bandana off my face letting it hang around my neck as I followed him.

Leading me out the front he stood out on the front deck. It was dark out and quiet with only the faint sound of crickets chirping. Sitting on the bench he sat down beside me, there was a long silence between us.  _If we need to talk then what does he want to talk about? He knows I'm leaving- is this about Eren?_

"I know we've had our differences... you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, and I was hoping I'd convince you not to go- but that would be selfish of me considering I've already been pretty selfish with you." he starts.

I wanted to tell him, tell him everything. "Levi-

"Please let me get this out." he interrupts. Nodding my head silently I pivot to the side slightly, our knees brushed against one another. "I'm not the type of man who deserves good things- I've done things I'm not proud of, and I've lost a lot of people I care about but with this-" stops and places his hands gently on top of mine that had been laying on my thigh.

"With you- I can't bear the thought of losing you, you've been a complete mystery and I haven't taken the time to get to know you. Even then I still fell, as much as I tried to prevent it." he mutters. His cheeks were red, and his face contorted in pain from explaining this to me, I knew he wasn't one to openly share his feelings- he also wasn't the type of man to be so vulnerable towards anyone. With my free hand, I clap it gently on top of his.

Leaning forward my forehead gently knocked into his as we sat there silently. I knew this news was bothering him, but I couldn't stay here. I could tell it was hurting his heart knowing he'd lose me, and I had wished I could prevent his developing feelings too. Then this wouldn't be hurting so much. "I hate that you deny it... for once I'd just like to know that you feel the same... it would bring me a lot of relief." he mutters.

"I can't... it'll only make things worse... and you won't be able to let me go." I mutter. With that I quickly took my feet and rushed back inside- it was rude of me to leave him out there while he was in that state but I didn't want to do something that would make this harder than it needs to be.

 

~Levi~

 

She ran off again, leaving me to my thoughts of endless pain. She was never mine, to begin with, and now she was proving that fact more as the days grew closer to her departure from the Scouts.

I couldn't stop her, no one could. She was holding back in fear of hurting me and herself, I wanted to keep her here. It wasn't safe for her to go out when the MP's might snatch her- then she'd be their next victim to die of torture, and I couldn't bear that any more than her going home.

She had kept this never-ending wall between us with only a few cracks that I could see through. She was just a complete mystery. Standing up from the bench I brush myself off and exhale softly before walking up to the door.

Twisting the knob I push the door inward and enter quietly. From where I was standing I could see all the way into the kitchen due to the open floor plan of the place. And from there I saw (Y/N) and Jaeger standing side by side smiling at one another as she helps him prepare dinner. She would glance back and forth between the cutting board and Eren as they talked. How I hated the sight more than my hatred for titans.

I walked across the room over to the flight of stairs leading up to the second floor, where I would remain upstairs until dinner was ready.  _Maybe I'm the idiot here... trying to deny the fact she could have feelings for Eren when it's obvious. It's not me she wants- it's him._   


	29. A Jealous Captain

~(Y/N)~

 

I was the first to wake up, I decided since I wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep to start preparing breakfast for everyone. After changing into more casual clothing for the day, I slip out of mine and Sasha's bedroom. Walking through the quiet halls I came to the stairs, reaching the first floor I take a left and head for the kitchen.

There I began grabbing out pans and other materials to make food. As I was grabbing out some of the herbs to begin cooking I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Leaning to the side a bit I stop and watch, there I watch Eren appear out from behind the wall. His hair was damp and he was pulling down his shirt. When he looked up his eyes immediately met mine. "What's all this?" he asks, walking around the counter and over to me.

"I was gonna make breakfast for everyone." I say.

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "By yourself? I don't think so- here let me help." he says as he leans forward and grabs some of the materials in front of me. He smiled down at me before walking away over to the end of the counter and started getting to work.

As we began to cook I hear another pair of footsteps coming from the stairs.  _Again, who could be up this early?_  Then Levi appeared, just my luck I was stuck in the same room with two other men who clearly have feelings for me. When Levi's eyes fell on me they only stayed for a second before looking over at Eren. I drop the food I had been cutting and walk over to Eren to tell him I'd be right back. "Eren come here." Levi orders.

Then when Eren was about to leave I go to grab his arm. "(Y/N)?" Eren question before he slips from my grasp. Eren walks over to Levi who started to mutter somethings, that was until Levi looked up at me then back at Eren.

"And stay away from her-

I then rush around the counter. "Eren don't listen to him." I say as I come up next to him. Grabbing Eren's arm I tug him back towards me.

"Levi's just being childish-

"You two need to work-

"Shut it, Jaeger." Levi and I both say in unison. I flash an annoyed glare at Levi while he returned the same expression.

"I am Captain, he must follow order's (Y/N)... as for you, you're leaving so why pursue a relationship with him if you won't be here to make the effort-

"Levi!" I snap.

Then Eren pushed me back away from Levi as I kept my deadly glare on him. "You're leaving?" Eren asks.

My eyes drifted up for a second and nodded. "Why?" Eren asks.

"Because she feels like she doesn't belong- a load of horse shit-

I go to push past Eren as I glare at Levi again. "I swear Levi if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick you so hard in the dick you won't be able to use it!" I snap. Eren's arm extending out hooking around my other shoulder keeping me from lunging at Levi.  _God, he's pissing me off._  Levi backed away and looked to the ground.

Me feeling like I didn't belong was beyond the reason why I wanted to leave at this point. "Okay, let's go outside for a few and get some air." Eren suggests as he pulls me along back towards the kitchen.

 

~Time Skip~

~Eren~

 

I walked back in leaving (Y/N) outside for a bit, as I walked in one by one the others came down the stairs looking very tired. Then I could hear Levi yelling upstairs.  _Crap._  "What the hell is his problem? Did he find a dirty corner in this fucking house?" Jean groans.

I walk back up to the counter and continue preparing breakfast. There Armin came up to me while rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Do you know what's wrong with the Captain? He seems pretty upset." Armin wonders.

My eyes shifted up hearing footsteps stomp down the stairs. It was Captain again, but this time he grumbled and exited the house through the front door. "He and (Y/N) got into another fight." I mutter. This started to make me think.  _Is the reason why Levi wanted me to stay away is because he likes (Y/N) too?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I began to wander the forest, the morning sun shining down into the forest. I needed to blow off some steam and keep my distance from Levi right now. I knew he was only acting this way because he was jealous- still, it didn't give him the right to act like an insufferable child.

I had come across a fallen tree that blocked the path I was on in hopes to get lost. Climbing up onto the trunk of the tree I sat and looked on the other side for miles it seemed there was just forest. My eyes drifted over the woods since I was out here I might as well look for an unmarked grave. Hopping off the trunk of the tree I begin to wander some more, I was beginning to think Hanji might have been wrong.

That there weren't any unmarked graves out here. It could be that some of the stones were covered, but even still I wasn't seeing much. If I couldn't find one in the next couple of days my plans for leaving would be delayed. Typically, Hanji wasn't wrong, but I could see any-

Out of nowhere I had tripped, thinking it was over an exposed root from a tree that had grown upward. But as I fell to the ground I turn and land on my side, lying there in the grass I look back towards my feet where I had tripped. And out of pure luck, it was a gravestone, it was a little deformed but it was natural.

Moss had grown over the top and weeds surrounded it, but it was definitely what I was looking for. On my hands and knees, I crawl around it finding it was blank, I had noticed the grass and weeds were much shorter in front of it.

Slowly I get on my feet and brush myself off of the dirt and grass. Looking back I found it wasn't far from the fallen tree I had been sitting on earlier. "(Y/N)?" I hear a familiar voice call. It was Levi, I wasn't surprised he always had to come after me if I had gone missing. Rolling my eyes I turn as I watch him hopping off the trunk.

When he caught sight of me, he quickly made his way over. "What the hell are you doing out here? Running away again?" he asks.

I cross my arms and scoff at his words. "I was out wandering trying to calm down. But sure running away seems like a good option." I retort in a sarcastic tone. He glared at me then slowly grew closer.

"Do you want to get snatch by wolves? Or worse a bear, you sure do go to great lengths to stress me out-

"Stop it! You don't need to coddle or scold me every chance you get! You're upset because I won't say that I love you back! God! You make me so angry-" I groan as I turn away.

"I'm mad because you're leaving with a poor excuse! And you won't tell me why you're really going." he snaps.

I remained silent, I wanted to walk away- get lost in these endless woods and just disappear. But I turn around and face him, "Like I said I'm going home." I tell him. With that, I walked past him and back to the safe house, I was seriously considering to leave early to stop us from both suffering and doing something we both will regret. 


	30. Private Turns to Public

~(Y/N)~

 

Thankfully the next day arrived slowly getting closer to my departure. We were out watching from above as Eren's titan form laid on the ground. It was about an hour after we started the experiments. "What's wrong Eren?! You finished already!? Com'on stand up! We're depending on you!-

"Hey, four-eyes, he's not even 10 meters tall and missing flesh there and here." Levi says as he points at the spots. I stood beside him silently watching Hanji go insane. "Plus his ass is sticking out." he mentions.

"I already know that! Eren can you still move? Please give us some kind of answer! If not we're gonna get you out!" Hanji continues to shout. Then form the corner of my eyes I see Mikasa making a break for Eren.

"Damn it that brat is acting on her own again." Levi mutters. Following after Hanji, we all meet up on Eren's titan form's back. Hanji quickly goes up to him and begins to pull him off.

"That's hot! Ow!" Hanji shrieks.

Mikasa came up with a worried look. "Hanji there's blood coming out! Let me do it please." Mikasa warns.

"This is incredible, he's attached to it more this time! It's like they're becoming one!" Hanji says.

"Hanji!" Mikasa calls. As she continued to pull Eren out his face seemed more deformed.

Mikasa started screaming in shock. "Woah! Moblit look! Eren's face is all messed up! Quick make a sketch of this before his face goes back to normal! We can compare it later." Hanji orders.

"Section commander, are you even human?!" Moblit questions just before pulling out the sketch pad. But before he could finish Levi swooped in and cut Eren loose making Hanji and Eren fall back.

 

~Time Skip~

 

In the carriage with Hanji, Mikasa, Historia, and Eren we all huddled around him as steam came from his body. "Hang in there Eren." Mikasa mutters.

Hanji laughs nervously as she looks to Mikasa. "He'll be fine... probably. He'll be as handsome as he was before, probably!" she reassures although she wasn't sure herself. Around the carriage were the other's making sure no one was around to see us on the move.

Hanji then stood up and went to the back to look out of the wagon. We have to assume that we're being watched by the interior but where was the real question. Our experiments couldn't be done quietly when Eren would turn the smoke will go up even as deep as we were in the forest.

~The Next Day~

We were all up in the attic where Eren was staying along with Connie and Jean. He had finally woken up after being passed out for a whole day. "I can't believe I was asleep for a whole day." he mumbles, his eyes were tired as I took the rag from him.

In the room with me were Mikasa, Historia, Hanji, and Levi we were going to let him know how the experiments went. "Thank goodness he's back to normal." Mikasa mutters.

"Looks like I won't be on Mikasa's bad side... more importantly do you remember the kind of experiments we did?" Hanji asks.

Eren shook his head. "I have no memories after the experiments started... how was the 'hardening' tests?" he asks.

Hanji lost her lighthearted smile before looking down. "Unfortunately your titan form wasn't able to." she explains.

"Seriously? Nothing?" he asks.

Hanji nodded. "After we checked over the remains of your titan body but there wasn't anything." she explains. Then she went on explaining the whole experiment how the first time he did fairly well with the intelligence tests and the next ones after that. She explained that after each transformation it was making the tests go downhill, and how he wouldn't follow orders.

"So that means that the plan to take back wall Maria is impossible... all because I can't harden my titan body." Eren says as he looks down sadly, upset he had disappointed us and himself.

"Yup we were pretty disappointed and thanks to you today's mood is as shitty as a gutter." Levi comments. I flash a hurt glare at him for being so rude.

"At this rate, time is just being wasted with no good outcome. What will happen next while we're wasting time? Titans coming up out of the ground? Or worse falling from the sky? While we remain their prey." Levi continues.

Mikasa then stepped forward giving Levi a stern expression. "Eren did his best-

"I know that, so what? Why does it matter if he tried? He can't plug up the wall-

"But even if you blame Eren-

"I'm just being an asshole, I'm not blaming him. Complaining and identifying what we're lacking is all a part of an important ritual." he argues. Crossing my arms I turn away and look to the only window up here.

Soon after Levi continued to go on Hanji cut in saying we will do better. By that time I was finished listening in. As Hanji and Levi got up from I quickly tend to Eren getting him some water and a new rag. "Do you want anything to eat? I can have Mikasa make you some soup." I ask him. 

He nodded his head before smiling gently. "Thanks-

"(Y/N)!" I hear Levi snap. Shutting my eyes tightly I stand up straight, everyone was still in the room while Levi stood there glaring at us. Of course, he was still upset about yesterday- I knew because he was making everyone clean and re-clean. This man did not like me with Eren and I didn't want to test him but I wasn't going to let him affect my work.

"I'm busy-

"Like hell you are, come here." he orders, with his pointer finger he pointed to the ground, showing me where I should be- by his side, that's where he had always wanted me. I was about to ignore him when he reached over the bed and grabbed my wrist. Tugging me around the end of the bed he pulled me over to him.

"Let go of me." I growl.

Then he pulled me off into the corner of the room while everyone began asking Eren if he needed anything. His body blocked me from everyone like was shielding me from something, but I could still see past his shoulder. "Look at me shithead." he growls.

As my eyes shift off Eren to him I watched him draw in closer leaving little to no space between us. Both of Levi's hands held my wrists tightly so I couldn't run away or hit him, and right now I wanted so badly to smack the shit out of him- hopefully, it would knock some sense into him.

"You are to stay away from Eren- Let Mikasa take care of him." he says.

My lips tugged downward frowning. "No, I'm here to help until I go- you're gonna have to deal with-

"Do you love him?!" he snaps, he was loud enough to make everyone stop talking, I could tell he had kept that in for a while, but thanks to his outburst I'm sure Eren is all ears now. My eyes shifted for a split second seeing them looking in our direction. Eren's eyes were locked on Levi's back glaring at him, seeming to be ready to pounce if Levi laid a hand on me.

"Answer me dammit! Don't look at them." he snaps. My eyes shot back to Levi who had a hurt glare contorting his once tired expression. His eyes studied mine as he drew in closer, his hot breath swept across my face and the smell of black tea hit my nose. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes in frustration and slight fear.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "No I don't! Now stop before you embarrass not only me but yourself." I mutter. I could see the desperation in his eyes, it was like the night in Stohess. Yanking my right hand out from his grip I raise it before he could stop me, as my hand rushed down it quickly made contact with his cheek causing a loud clap to erupt.

Levi stumbled back after he took in the impact of the hit. With his left hand, he covered his cheek that was slowly turning red. Little did I know it would only provoke him more.

I had no time to react as he rushed in, both hands cupped my cheek. I would have dodged him but he was fast, too fast. And before I knew it his lips smashed onto mine right in front of everyone. My eyes grew wider as they traveled about the room seeing everyone's eyes on me and him lip locking. I would have given in but I couldn't with everyone's eyes on us.

With both hands, I tried pushing him off but once his hands released my face, he scooped me up into his arms already lost in the kiss.  _I'm gonna die of embarrassment..._ Continuing to push him I knew I wasn't going to get him off.

So, I then take his bottom lip into my mouth. He probably thought it was gonna be a really intense make-out session with some lips biting action. But little did he know that I was going to bite him so hard he'd have to stop kissing me. Once his bottom lip was in between my teeth I bite down hard until I could taste the blood.

Levi let out a groan and backed away once the pain was too much to bear. Blood seeped from his mouth from where I bit him. I was so angry at this point, I stood there breathless and flushed. My fists were curled ready to hit him hard.

 

~Levi~

 

I kissed her in front of everyone, my built up frustration caused me to do things I never imagined myself doing. With my pointer finger, I wipe the blood from my mouth and look at her. Her face was contorted in anger- hatred even. She was breathing heavily as her eyes began to build up tears. Like Eren she was an angry crier, she let out a 'tch' and pushed past me.

She ran off, probably to hide and cry it out. With her expression engraved into my mind, and as I came back to reality I felt a wave of guilt flood over me. Not only have I stolen a kiss from her but I kissed her in front of everyone else which embarrassed her. _God what am I doing?! I'm being such a fucking idiot_. As I turn back around there stood Hanji who was standing next to the door she held open, her eyes drifted from the staircase to me. Her expression seemed disappointed, with her pointer finger she curled it three consecutive times in a 'come-hither' motion.

I let out a huff before walking over to her. I followed her out of the attic, even though now I was racked with guilt I couldn't help but feel some relief knowing she didn't love Eren. As we reached the end of the hall on the second floor she whipped around and crossed her arms. "You happy now? You've embarrassed the poor girl!" Hanji scolds.

I rolled my eyes before turning to the side. On the right, third door down was (Y/N)'s room and her door was closed unlike everyone else's who had their doors open. "You went too far Levi... if I were you I'd pray she ever forgives you." Hanji says. She was right... I did go too far and now I had to fix it.


	31. Making An Effort

~(Y/N)~

 

All of yesterday I had been cooped up in my room since Levi had publicly embarrassed me. I couldn't bring myself to be around anyone not even Hanji for the rest of yesterday, I was just beyond frustrated. Levi's desperation was the main cause of this frustration that was slowly building up more. It was starting to make it harder to deny him but I didn't want to string him along.

Now that it was the next day, I felt slightly better and able to come out of the bedroom. I couldn't hide my puffy eyes and even if I did it was obvious to everyone what I had been doing since yesterday morning.

Dressed for the day I didn't dress in the uniform since according to Sasha who was told by Hanji today was a day off while she tries to come up with some new ideas for Eren's experiments and to give him a day to rest a little longer.

Opening the door I step out into the hallway, closing the door behind me I took off heading for the stairs leading to the first floor. As I took down onto the last step I look up from my feet and find mostly everyone sitting at the table. Their conversations all died down after they saw me, Levi too looked up at me and his right brow tugged up seeming curious for some reason.

Then I heard the creaking of a door and my head jolted to the left finding the door leading to the back of the cabin opening. Hanji stepped in with a plate in her left hand seems to be coming in to grab another plate or something. When her eyes drifted onto me they widened, quickly now she set the plate down and rushed to my side.

Hooking her arm with mine she tugged me away from the group, her head was snapped in Levi's general direction probably glaring at him disappointingly, but once we stepped outside she turned her attention to me. "You alright- Your eyes, they're pretty puffy." she mentions. Letting out a sigh I nod my head slightly before sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah well, I wasn't really doing too good yesterday after- you know." I answer.

Hanji shook her head still seeming to find it hard to believe Levi would be so bold and desperate to pull something like that. "He's too attached... I've never seen him like this." she mutters.

Biting my bottom lip I felt I should take part of the blame I didn't try hard enough to prevent this. "I shouldn't have let him kiss me... and I shouldn't have ever kissed him." I mutter.

"These feelings he has is distracting him... I can tell- as much as I hate to say it but if you leave he's gonna hurt worse-

"Hanji you know I have to go, I can't risk losing my memories forever or accidentally changing the future- as much as I-" I stop nearly confessing to Hanji.

"I know... so I think you should tell Levi, so he understands." Hanji suggests. Quickly after I nod my head in agreement, it was just finding the right time to do so.

"Even if it means you tell him last minute, I'll be able to deal with him if he knows. He may not be happy but he'll understand." she says.

Then there was a long silence between us. By the time she finished her second plate of food she stood up but didn't leave yet. "Do you want me to get you something?" she asks.

I shake my head slowly while keeping my eyes locked to the boards of the deck. Hanji didn't say anything more, she just headed inside maybe to grab a third plate or keep an eye on everyone.

 

~Levi~

 

Hanji walked in and quickly flashed yet another disappointed glare towards me. My head drifted downward looking at my half empty plate. I assumed she spent most of the day crying- her eyes were pretty puffy with a slight redness surrounding them.  _It's my fault._

Then moments after Hanji ran upstairs, (Y/N) walked in and my eyes instantly locked onto her. She swiftly made her way into the kitchen keeping her eyes down as she picked the pieces of food she'd eat. I'm sure she must've been starving since she didn't eat since yesterday at breakfast.

I abruptly stood up making my chair screech against the hardwood. This caused the room to fall silent. I watched as her eyes briefly glanced up then back down once she realized it was me. As I slowly approached her she seemed to rush at picking her food to try and avoid me altogether. So I stop just on the other side of the counter watching her nervously and quickly pick the food from the prepared trays.

Out of kindness, I push a tray towards which seemed to startle her, she stumbled back not realizing she was about to bump into someone. Instead, the person completely dodged her and she fell back landing right on her ass. The food on her plate was now sprawled out all over the floor along with glass shards from the now broken plate.  _Shit, now she's made a mess because of me._

Quickly I whip around the counter and rushed to her side, along her left arm was a clean cut starting at her wrist, it was small but still bleeding. Helping her up I look at everyone who was just standing there, I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. "Don't just stand there! Pick this shit up!" I order.

As they dispersed and began cleaning I dragged (Y/N) along to the bathroom to clean up. As I shut the door behind me, I quietly lock it hoping to keep her in here longer to talk... apologize. She stopped in front of the sink and lifted her arm up and examined the cut through the mirror.

Then her eyes shot back at me as if to signal she needed something. Realizing she didn't have any cloth to clean with, I quickly head over to the closet. Whipping the door open I pull out a small dingy cloth, I hand it to her and watch as she turns on the water with her injured arm.

Placing the cloth under the running water I watched steam come off of it, she was using hot water- probably to ease the pain. Still turned to the closet I grab out a small kit containing disinfecting products and bandages.

"Ow." I hear her hiss softly. Turning my head slightly I watch her flinch slightly.  _She may have some glass in her cut._  I turn to her completely, on my way to her I open the kit and find a pair of tweezers.

"There might still be glass in the wound, let me see." I tell her.

(Y/N) turned partly back towards me while holding her bloody arm. Gently and cautiously I take her wrist into my free hand before leading her over to a better spot with more lighting to see into the cut. Carefully with the tweezers, I poke and pick looking for any glass-like objects. Throughout this, she did flinch and wince each time I would apologize immediately afterward.

"Did you get it all?" she then asks after I take the tweezers away for a second. I looked closer and found nothing else.

"You're good, disinfect it then cover it." I inform her as I release her wrist.

 

~Lizzi~

 

I was at the lot where a former safe house once was. I had done reading in hopes that (Y/N) had journeyed off to the other locations for more information. This place was hidden deep within the mountains and rebuilt to look like the former building with slight adjustments. It was vacant thankfully even though it was meant to be a museum.

Walking up the front deck, I stopped in front of the door. I was beginning to think that maybe she was dead... it's been almost two months since she had gone missing, the cops haven't found a body- let alone a lead on her whereabouts. But her mother and I didn't give up, we were determined to find her even if the police told us to stop.

I twisted the knob and entered the surprisingly large cabin, then again it had to be large since it housed most of the scouts part of Levi Ackerman's squad whom he lost most to the Military Police back in the day. I walk about the place covering the whole first floor, the last place I would check was the bathroom. Opening the door I walk in and look around, I didn't expect to find her here but I wanted to be sure.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I look up from my wound for a split second to look at myself in the mirror. Thankfully Levi left after picking out the small fragments of glass. But as my eyes shifted behind me through the mirror I see a girl with blonde hair... she seemed lost. Startled I let out a shriek and whip around but shockingly she wasn't there.  _A ghost?_  I quickly shook my head and turn back to the mirror.

The girl was gone thankfully, finishing up I throw the dirty cloth into the hamper then turn around and head for the door. Twisting the knob I was met with ocean blue eyes, curiously looking down at me.

"Can we talk?" Eren asks.

I reluctantly nod my head, I feared Levi would get in the middle of it and embarrass me again. But I also felt horrible for what Eren had to hear yesterday, I followed him to the front door and out onto the front deck.

"I'm sorry... about yesterday." I quickly blurt to let him now I was sorry for not returning his feelings. Eren frowned a bit but nodded, he was hurt I expected that- but only if he knew the truth.

"It's okay- I get it, you like the Captain... I won't question you for it." he says while scratching the back of his neck with his left hand. His cheeks changed to a slight pink shade blush of embarrassment.

"I never meant to hurt you... truthfully- I've always thought of you as family, like a brother. You look out for everyone... even when you already have a lot on your plate." I admit.

His embarrassed expression quickly faded and turned into a bright smile after the words left my mouth. He seemed glad almost, "I'm glad I can seem like a brother to you... if you need someone to rant to I'm always here for you." he says with a sweet smile.

I smile back and nod before he left me to return back inside. Even if the conversation was short at least he listened to me- unlike some people around here. Right on cue, Levi stood just outside the door frame after Eren entered the safe house again. His eyes were glued to me, I thought he might scold me or remind me not to get close to Eren.

Rolling my eyes I quickly walk up and past him accidentally bumping shoulders with rather forcefully.

 

~Levi~

 

She's hardly speaking to me- and it annoyed the hell outta me. I knew we fought a lot but this had to be the worst out of them all. I couldn't blame her either this time, what I did was downright uncalled for even if it was to prove a point.

All I could do was give her time to herself- but on the other hand, I had limited time with her and I didn't want her leaving me with the last thing between us being this ridiculous fight.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Dinner was being made and the others were out either on watch or gathering more wood. The house only occupied (Y/N) and I which at first Hanji thought was a bad idea. I stood beside (Y/N) as we both prepared dinner, I chopped the vegetables while she took care of peeling potatoes.

The silence was becoming more unbearable by the minute. As I was about to grab her attention the front door bursts open and Sasha comes running in with her gun and cloak still on. "Sir, I found a note." she says as she runs over towards the kitchen.

I then quickly walk around the counter, with fast steps I come up to her and rip the note from her hand. Unfolding the paper I find instructions- it was in Erwin's handwriting. It was instructions to leave the safe house and meet elsewhere. "Get everyone in here now." I order Sasha.

We had to be quick, as I fold up the paper I turn and look back at (Y/N) who had stopped what she was doing. Confusion was written on her face as she slowly made her way around the counter and away from the kitchen. Stopping next to me I then hand her the note for her to see, my eyes were glued on her as she unfolded it and her eyes scanned the paper. She seemed to look more confused than before. "I don't understand?" she mutters. 


	32. Under These Conditions

~(Y/N)~

 

Before we could even get dinner finished Levi rushed us all out of the safe house. With our gear packed up and guns in our hands, we rushed up to the nearest hill, there were fewer of us due to Hanji leaving with her squad for a bit.

Standing beside Armin we all looked down watching people running up to the safe house with torches. "That was a close one." Connie sighs.

Leaning forward slightly I look over to Connie who was in a bit of shock. "If we would have slept there tonight- what would have happened to us?" Connie questions quietly.

"Well, we're not so no use in dwelling over it." I say before turning away.

Then Armin turned slightly looking over to Levi. "Squad leader, do you think those guys are the Military Police?" he asks.

Levi's stoic expression bored at Armin before he silently shrugged his shoulders, and turned his head. "Who knows... to think they'd come here directly." he then shook his head seeming to have something on his mind now.

"Let's hurry to the meeting place." he then announces. With that, we took into the forest following him to the meeting spot.

 

~Levi~

 

Deep within the woods, we set up camp, the others were growing tired of walking and wanted to rest. I couldn't have them completely wiped out in Trost if I kept them moving. As we all pull out our sleeping bags we set it up in a circle close to one another.

It wouldn't be smart to start a fire with people roaming out and about looking for us, so we'd all have to huddle close. To my right (Y/N) was sitting with her feet tucked in the sleeping bag preparing to sleep already. But it turns out she was just warming up, I watched as she got out of the sleeping back. "Where are you going?" I ask.

Leaning on the tree in front of us was her gun, she went to pick it up before turning to look at me. "Someone has to be on watch- in case those people come this way." she informs.

"Have someone else do it, I'm sure you're tired." I talk back, my right hand then gently patted at her spot, beckoning for her to come back.

"This isn't my first all-nighter Captain." she says.

I felt hurt by her calling me Captain, she had always called me by my first name- Her calling me that made me feel small and to remind me why she would call me that- because to her I was just her captain nothing more nothing less.

As the other's laid down and drifted off into their peaceful slumber, I stayed up. (Y/N) had traveled a little ways away back in the direction of the safe house to keep a lookout. Quietly I slip out from underneath the sleeping back and jump to my feet.

I tiptoe past the sleeping teenagers and over in the direction (Y/N) had gone off to. I kind of regretted leaving the warmth of the sleeping bag, but I had to find (Y/N)- to talk to her, to make sure she never called me Captain again.

There was a dim light from her lantern that sat on the ground next to her. She was sitting on the cold ground probably freezing. Coming up to the tree I find her staring out into the distance, completely ignoring me. "How long are you gonna ignore me?" I ask. Her head shot up and tilted back slightly to look up at me.

Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as if she were pouting. "How am I ignoring you? I'm talking to you aren't I?" she retorts in a sharp snappy tone.

I raised my brow to her and watch her head shoot back down seeming to be regretting her slightly harsh response. "You've barely spoken to me and when you do it's like that... curt." I explain.

She scuffed softly, "How'd you think I'd react? Did you think I was gonna be happy that you kissed me in front of everyone?" she asks. She had a point, I didn't expect her to be happy about it.

"Tch... I'm sorry okay? I was upset-

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss me like that, you know that... maybe you should exercise restraint sometime." she snaps. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms and turn slightly.  _And here I thought I had a hard time expressing my feelings... Now she's telling me I shouldn't do it._  I shake my head slightly, she was right I was being stupid. She wasn't going to be here for much longer, so, me pursuing this was just a lost cause at least that's what my mind told me. But my gut was telling me to hang on and not give up on her.

 

~Next Day In Trost~

~(Y/N)~

 

For the most part, the district was pretty much deserted even with it now fully protected. There weren't as many people as there used to be. As the group walked down the main street of town I followed close behind Levi who was leading us to who knows where.

"Hey, you... Aren't you Levi?!" an old man calls out. Levi stopped and turned his head to the right finding two men looking at him.

Then one by one a few more men came up calling to Levi. "He's really tiny." one man mentions. Levi didn't say anything and continued to stand there as the men talked and commented on his appearance.  _Rude bastards._

"You're in the way." he finally announces.

"Captain, please listen! We missed a lot of work thanks to that flashy evacuation plan of yours, we can't make money- the garrison went off to god knows where and robbers have come in. On top of that taxes are high- what should we do?" the man rambles on.

As the men rambled on talking about how it's kinda our fault their lives are like this, Levi turned his head so I went to see what he was looking at.

I saw a woman and child off in the corner, the mother looked very skinny from where I was standing. But before I could look any longer Sasha pushes into me, darting my head I find an older man giving her a suggestive look. Grabbing her arm I yank her back and flash a threatening glare at the man making him dart back. Then there was a clapping sound- likes hooves hitting the road.

"Watch out!!" Levi warns.

We couldn't move due to the men crowding around us- then out of nowhere Levi kicks the guy to his left right in the throat sending him back onto one side of the road while grabbing me and pushing his back into the guy who wouldn't shut up.

A wagon rushed through the center of the group as everyone dispersed. "Ar- I mean Christa and Eren have been captured again!" Sasha yells.

But little did those people know it wasn't Eren and Historia... it was Armin and Jean. As soon as the wagon past us and was pretty far we switched to our 3dm gear and took to the roofs following the wagon.

When we came to a warehouse not too far from the main street we all landed on top of the roof and waited.

 

~Levi~

 

Mikasa came onto the roof as I sat at the top keeping a lookout. "How are things inside?" I ask.

She pivots slightly and looks towards the other building. "If we don't hurry, they're going to find out that it isn't Krista they have- plus he's miserable." she adds at the end.

I turn my head towards her. "I see." I mutter.

Then she turned to me again but only partially still trying to keep an eye on everyone. "How's your leg?" she asks.

My right hand gently clapped down on my knee while letting out a sigh. "I can move... it's not too bad." I answer.  _Even if it was in worse conditions I wasn't going to sit around._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Now inside the place was empty as the men left. I hid behind some crates with my gear ready to attack. Mikasa was on the other side behind similar crates. Not long after we hid we could hear voices from outside growing closer. "Did you check whether it's someone in disguise?" a man asks.

"...Not yet." another voice answered.

As the doors open the conversation became more clear. "Idiot do you want another mistake?" one asks.

The other apologized for his mistake as they made their way towards Armin and Jean. As a fat man with the top of his head being bald, in a black coat came walking in he pulled back his sleeves. "First we'll take off the cover." he says.

Mikasa was ready to pounce after hearing that, and she did but not the fat man. It was the second man, the tall one who was slightly younger in a white button up. Mikasa jumped up and slammed his head into her knee, her left hand helped as she pushed his head into her knee.

Then I went for the man in the black coat, who was just as tall as the second leaving the fat man in a panic. His hair was combed back, with my right hand I grab him by the throat and the back of his shirt. Yanking him back I use all my strength to flip him over me when he was about to hit the ground I release the back of his shirt.

While this was happening Mikasa went after the fat man, Armin and Jean also had cut themselves out of their restraints. With their rope, they rushed over to us to tie the three men up.

Flipping the man onto his back I watch as Armin rushes over- but he was being too careful. "Hurry!" I order. This made him work faster as he tied the man's hands behind his back. I looked over finding Mikasa turning her head to look up at the ceiling.

"Connie! Are there really only 3?!" she asks.

I looked up and watched as he peeked in his down. "There's no one else!" he shouts back.

Then Sasha aimed her bow downward, wondering what she was doing I shoot my head down finding the fat man moving slightly. The arrow came down fast making Mikasa flinch slightly, Jean came up behind her a seeming to be startled as well. But then he looked up with a glare, "You could have hit Mikasa!" he shouted at Sasha.

"It's her fault for taking her eyes off him!" she shouts back.

Shaking my head I then grab the man and lift him up. Dragging him across the floor I keep pulling him until we reached the nearest crate where I set him. He sat there bent over, walking away I return to the fat man. "Are you the boss of this company?" I ask.

The man looked as if he were about to shit himself. "No... I'm not, I'm just a driver getting used." he says.

"Please don't hurt me- I don't know anything." he pleads.

Mikasa bored her eyes into his skull almost seeming a little shocked. "I remember you... during the evacuation- you were blocking the gate." she mutters.

My eyes shifted from her to the man who glared at her. Then, with her pointer finger Mikasa pointed at the man, "I've heard his men call him 'President'" she tells me. The man then lets out a 'tch' and darted his head away.

"Hear that fat man? I don't feel safe in your little nest- why don't we go somewhere else...  _President._ " I say. My eyes then scanned the two to other men who were passed out, I noticed one's mouth gag coming loose.

"Hey, fix his mouth gag." I order Armin as I pointed to the man, Armin quickly rushed over, I went to pick up the fat man and turned my back to Armin and Jean. But I couldn't help but hear the whispers- although I didn't know what they were saying. Looking back I find Jean with his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"What are you doing? Hurry." I order. As I turned back Mikasa and I began walking the man outside. On the way out I glanced back and up to the roof, there I saw her looking down watching over me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"Why'd you bring me up here?" the man asks.

He was sitting on the edge of the wall with me standing beside him looking out at Trost. "Do you know where we are President?" I ask.

"The front gate- well ex-front gate of Trost... this is my town... a scary place but I could do good business here." he rambles.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood behind Levi and the man called Reeves, Levi and him were talking trying to negotiate. It would help us a great deal in fighting back against the Royal Government. With my back turned to them I still listened in. That was until "I'll give you Eren and Krista." Levi says. Whipping around I look at him shocked.  _I thought this whole plan was to keep Eren safe?_

"Captain!-" Mikasa calls, he only ignored her while everyone else stood there in shock.

"However, I have three conditions- first the Reeves Company will fight against the brigade and government with the Survey Corps." Levi states.

Reeves looked at Levi as if he were crazy, "Do you want to start a war?!" he questions.

Levi ignored his question and held up two fingers. "Second, the Reeves Company will completely trust the Survey Corps." he continues. Reeves glared at him slightly seeming to be taking this as a joke.

"Trust? Tch, in the merchants' world trust, is merely a joke to them." he says.

"Do you want your men and the other residents to die here? Or will you fight against the ones holding all the power? No one can say what choice is the right one- just choose the one you like." Levi wonders.

Reeves laughed softly. "Only an amateur would ask someone to seal the deal without telling them all the conditions." Reeves mutters.

"Oh- Sorry, the third... From now on, whenever the Reeves Company obtains rare food or luxury items they will give partial finding to us Scouts... for example black tea." Levi finishes. I rolled my eyes then shake my head at the fact Levi was trading Eren and Historia for tea.

Reeves laughed and complimented Levi. "I accept the proposal." he says as he shakes Levi's hand.  _I got a bad feeling about this._  It was official, we were now working with the Reeves Company.  


	33. Torture

~(Y/N)~

 

I could hear the blood-curdling screams from the other room as Hanji and Levi tortured the man we recently caught. Djel Sannes. I knew they weren't going to hold back on him but it still made my stomach churn hearing his screaming and imagining just what they could be doing to him.

Walking away from the door I head into the dining area where everyone was sitting also listening in to all the screaming. Jean's head tilted down as his face contorted into a look of guilt and confusion. "Damn... I thought we were supposed to be fighting titans... I don't know who the enemy is anymore...why... why did we have to get involved?" he questions.

Eren sat up straight, turning his head slightly to the side to look at me then back at Jean. "There's no other choice... If we fail, all of humanity will be exterminated." he goes on.  _Like we haven't heard that a million times._

"We're already considered rebels... What do you think will happen if we fail?" Sasha asks.

"We're gonna be hanged in front of everyone... no doubt about it." Jean groans dreading the thought. I too hated the thought, to die here.

"Of course it's gonna be difficult to change the system... We've been living like this for over a century..." Armin continued to go on until he started to look insane, his once innocent eyes turned to everyone now with dark, insane eyes and a sinister smile. He was talking about making up some big accident and fool everyone.

"Just joking." he says.

We all sat there silently looking at him worried about his well-being. "Ya know... you were pretty messed up after that pervert screwed with you." Jean mutters.

Then Eren leans back towards me since I was standing directly behind his chair. "No, he's always been good at coming up with gloomy temporary measures." Eren cuts in correcting Jean.

"Even still... we're all criminals, our current enemy can't be killed in order to avoid getting eaten... they're our enemy because they have different ideas." Armin mutters. "We're not good people anymore..." he finishes before resting his head on his folded arms that rested on the table.

Armin was right... if we had to we would need to kill someone in order to carry out this mission. I had never taken a life before and I'm hoping I never have to.

 

~Levi~

 

Sannes sat there with his bloody face dripping onto the floor. Hanji had just taken all his fingernails off before I punched him multiple times- to equal out the same beatings they did to Pastor Nick. "Sorry I couldn't be more gentle about it... How many more should I rip off before I become an expert?" Hanji asks

"How many nails do you think a person has?" Sannes coughs up.

He leaned forward letting out a pained groan. " Do you know why there has never been a war inside the walls? Do you know that the peace you're enjoying was made by someone? We of the interior Military police protect this place with our dirty hands... every conflict, we were the ones to stop it right away." he goes on.

"You've also protected this country from developing new technology... why should I thank you?" Hanji questions.

"The Survey Corps too should have been eliminated... we all thought you'd die off from going outside the wall... but now you're all just cancer threatening the peace." he then mutters.

I walk up to him and grab his face staring at him coldly. "I see... well you did your best... in your own way." I mutter back, fear was all I could see in his eyes and expression he knew what he said was gonna get his ass kicked.

So, I grabbed the bridge of his nose and twisted my wrist slightly, just enough to hear cracking. "If you don't answer properly you'll really get it." I tell him as he cries out in pain.

I step back slightly and wait for him to calm down, once he was he looked up. "Now, who are the Reiss family?" I ask.

"Why do you care? They're just a noble family... they live out in the country... they are not closely related to the royal family." he answers.

I began to bombard him with questions on the family if they could tell us about the titans in the wall or if they were the ones keeping us inside the wall. "Tell us everything you know." I tell him.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

There was screaming again as I stood there in the dining all. They stopped talking and sat there silently taking in every scream and cry that came from the room.  _Wow, this guy must not be giving them a whole lot._ Then there was yelling, and it didn't sound like Hanji or Levi... I was beginning to get a little worried for no reason. "Damn, that doesn't sound good." Jean mutters. I begin to walk over to the door, reaching for the doorknob I watch as it moves away from it being opened on the other side.

Both Hanji, Levi, and Moblit came out with blood on their clothes- well Levi's apron. Hanji left to go grab Ralph the other man who we caught. Levi glanced at me for a second then followed Hanji. The door to the room where Sannes was still opened a crack, feeling slightly panicked that he could escape I reach for the doorknob to close it.

"(Y/N), get away from there." I hear Levi's voice order. I look at him then point at the slightly opened door.  _Can I at least close the damn door?_

He then shakes his head and points to the floor next to him beckoning for me to come next to him. "Pathetic, he spills after the loss of one nail." Ralph scuffs.

Standing next to Levi I turn back to the door. I completely zoned out at their conversation as my attention stayed on the door.  _Maybe they want Sannes to hear it._

"Just confirm all that he said was true dammit." I hear Hanji.

I turn back finding the man looking at the paper Hanji held up. "Jeez you're all so annoying, I told you it's all true." Ralph answers.

Then I noticed the knife Levi had in his hand that was against Ralph's neck. I stood there silently, although I knew what we were doing was beyond horrible.  _Armin was right... we are horrible people._  After Ralph confirmed it they ended up turning back around and heading to the room. "Hello Sannes, it's difficult for me as well... But I'll try my best to torture you." I hear Hanji say.

I quickly walk up to the door listening in as they walking in. I heard Hanji speaking, talking about what she was going to do. Then as the door was about to close I hear, "The Reiss family... is the real Royal Family." Sannes grumbles but just loud enough for me to hear.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Everyone was now relaxing, most of the guys were upstairs still in bed. I was downstairs in the kitchen of our new hideout. It was early in the morning and I didn't get much sleep. It was still dark out still far from sunrise. Sitting at the table with only a candle lighting the room I waited as Levi brought over a cup of tea.

I told him I wanted to talk, as much as I thought it was a bad idea to be open with him about my feelings, it was better than denying them and hurting myself. He set the cup down in front of me before taking a seat, his eyes bored into my skull waiting for me to start.

"I'm sorry." I start.

He sat back and place his cup on the table after taking a cup. He stares at me with a stern expression but a hint of confusion lingers. "I know I haven't been easy to convince... let alone be around... so I'm sorry for that." I say.

He nodded once, "It's okay... I haven't exactly been that great either... I was pressuring you to make a decision and then pulled immature crap like embarrassing you in front of everyone." he says. Then that time came to mind, where he wanted me to admit to... To bring him relief that I loved him as well.

"You're forgiven..." I mutter I wanted to forget that day altogether, but for reasons, I tried to deny I liked the idea he could easily be jealous of me being around another man. I liked how possessive he could be over me. There was a long silence now as if we quickly finished the discussion without arguing for once or one of us getting up and leaving rudely.

I take in a deep breath, the consequences for  _this_  will all depend on how strong he is to deal with my absence. I could no longer take this torture that had been going on with my heart and mind. At some point I would have to tell him, it wasn't fair to him to leave without telling him how I  _really_  felt. I've only got a few more days... but I may stay longer to help out... but only a few days longer.

I stand up from my seat taking my tea into my hand, gulping the little bit I asked for I then set the cup down onto the table rather loudly than anticipated. My eyes looked directly at him as he looked back at me. "I love you."

 

~Eren~

 

I shot up from my bed remember something important... it was about Ymir and Bertholdt. I flip the sheets off my legs and rush out of the bed. It was from that time I was kidnapped by Reiner and Bertholdt... "What's wrong? You can keep sleeping?" I hear Jean asks.

I ignore his words and rush to the stairs.  _Don't forget, don't forget!_  I took to the stairs rushing down them without thought, my mind only reminding me to keep the memory fresh in my mind.

As I came down the stairs I found Hanji in the empty dining room, the table was flipped over and the chairs were tipped. "Hanji? What happened?" I ask.

She put her glasses back down, "There were cockroaches! As expected in a dump like this, I just eliminated them... why are you up so early?" she asks, her eyes then looked down at the paper I had in my hand.

Holding up the slip of paper I go to hand it to her. "It's late I know but I've been thinking back on my last conversation with Bertholdt and Ymir so I started writing it down." I tell her. Hopefully, with this, it'll help her in her experiments and such... That was the least I could do right now until we figured out how to get my titan form to harden its skin.


	34. Royal Ones

~Levi~

 

"I love you." she says, I almost needed her to repeat, it was like my heart had stopped beating for a moment. My tea cup was at my lips ready to take another sip but never did. I had my eyes on her the entire time.  _Maybe I need to check my ear... I can't believe I just heard that- she made it obvious-_

"Levi." I hear her call, my first name dropping the 'Captain' all together. I snapped out of my daze and continue staring at her but now I stand up.

"What did you say?" I ask.  _Please say it again._

She let out a sigh and looked down at the table. "You heard me-

"Just say it again!" I order causing her to jump slightly.

"I said  _I love you._ " she repeats. And like that we were off. We both began to walk to each other, and everything to go by so slowly I wanted to close the space, on our way to each other I toss the end chair out of the way. I wasn't allowing anything else to get in my way of her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The chair made a loud crash as he threw it out of his way, I stopped a little ways in front of him as he approaches me fast. The tension in the room was building quickly and I knew what I was getting into and the consequences that came along with it.

He was being awfully slow and stopped just after passing the table to see if I'd meet him. So I rushed to him and into his arms, my arms hook around his neck as he takes me into his arms. Our foreheads pressed together as our lips slowly moved in closer. That feeling I always felt near him came to me again, the feeling of complete relief rushed over me, it all felt so natural.  _How is it I can constantly fight with this man but feel so relaxed standing by his side?_

Levi's right hand then came up under my chin while his thumb grazed my bottom lip. "Not here." he whispers.  _So you care for privacy now?_  I nod my head slightly before backing away just slightly, I took his hand and waited as he passed me to lead me away to his bedroom. I wanted to arrive there quickly and have him not let me leave until later today.

Walking out of the dining area a couple doors down was his bedroom. When he reached the door he opened it and tugged me in, he quickly shut the door while still holding my wrist so I couldn't run, seeming to fear I still would at this point then he turned his attention back onto me. Cupping my face in his hands he pulled me in crashing his lips down onto mine.

He backed me into a wall away from the door while his lips were still attached. His hand soon left my face and wrapped around my waist pulling my hips forward to meet his while my hands traveled up his body on to his face.

Levi's lips attacked mined multiple times in soft pecks until he came back in and kissed me much harder more passionately. While this was happening his hands slid down to my buttocks squeezing it gently before hoisting me up. I quickly latch myself onto him by wrapping my legs around his waist.

He kept me against the wall to help carry my weight as he continued to kiss me. But then he pulled away again and let out a deep groan, "Say it again." he whispers before attaching his lips to my neck softly.

My left hand traveled up the back of his hand gently entangling my fingers in his hair as he continued to kiss along my neck. "I love you." I sigh.

After saying it he brought his head back up and looked at me without saying a word. Going in he kissed my lips again much softer this time before trailing down to my jaw. I kept him close not wanting him to leave but unfortunately, there was a loud crashing sound close by that caught his attention.

With my hands on his chest, Levi held me still but his head was turned back to the door. "What was that?" I wonder this made him turn his head back at me for a moment, leaning in he kissed me one last time before backing away.

"I'll be right back." he sighs. As he left my hands reached out for him before coming back to my side. As he made his way to the door I watched him look back one last time then smirk just before closing the door.

 

~Levi~

 

As I shut the door I quickly wiped my lips before taking towards the dining room where the sound seemed to come from. Walking I find Hanji and Eren in there talking, Hanji was holding a piece of paper before she looked to me. "Oh Levi... d-don't worry I'll clean this up." she says.

I then look at Eren who narrowed his eyes towards me seeming to be curious of something. "Are you okay Captain? Around your mouth is really red." he questions. I clear my throat and cover my mouth by rubbing it.  _That little brat._

"Yes, I'm fine go back to bed brat." I order.

"He's right, I'll be sure to talk to Erwin about this." Hanji says.

Since it was a false alarm I start to head back to the room to finish off my brat. With my back to the dining room, I begin to walk back. "Oh no, mister you come back here!" I hear Hanji call.

Stopping I turn and watch her walk up to me. "What four-eyes?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"That's no rash... you were lip locking with (Y/N) again weren't you? Levi I swear if you-

"Oh please- give it a rest, what (Y/N) and I do now is none of your concern." I bark.

She crossed her arms and stared at me seriously. "And what will happen when she leaves? Levi I know you've lost a lot of people and I'm scared that once she leaves it'll affect your work-

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now I should be able to spend time with her." I argue.

She gave me a stern look as if she was a disappointed mother who didn't want me dating. Really I didn't give a shit on what she thinks, I knew (Y/N) was still going regardless. "Just be careful we've got enough to deal with, I don't need you being more cranky than you already are." she says.

I roll my eyes at her and turn away. Walking away I took Hanji's warnings into consideration when approaching this.  _Tch, I'm careful._  As I made my way back into my bedroom I find (Y/N) on the bed passed out.  _I've only been gone a couple minutes and she's out... then again she said she didn't get any sleep... maybe I should rest too._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up feeling a warm sensation at my back. Groaning softly I turn on my other side and was met with something firm and warm. Opening my eyes slightly I find a pale toned... chest? My eyes widened in realization- I had spent the night in Levi's bed... with him.

Jerking my head up I find him still sound asleep.  _So it wasn't all a dream then... I did indeed confess._  Levi began to stir in his sleep moving over towards my side more and turned on his stomach on top of me. For such a small skinny looking man he was rather heavy.

I tap his shoulder repeatedly causing him to wake, if he had turned any other direction I would have left him to continue sleeping. "Hmm what?" he asks. It took him a second to realize and when he did he smirked down at me before rolling off and taking me with him.

"Woah!" I shriek in a quiet tone.

Now instead of him laying on top of me, I was lying on top of him. " We need to get up." I mutter.

He groaned softly before shutting his eyes. "Not yet." he mutters. His arms caged around me keeping me from running off to my room to change.  _I guess this is to be expected, he had been wanting me to say and be with him like this for a while now._

Laying my head down on his chest I allowed myself to relax into his arms. It's funny to think that I used to hate this man and would think being around him was the opposite of relaxing. Lifting my head I turn to face him before resting my chin on his chest.

"How is this gonna work? I leave in a few days?" I ask. At the time I disregarded the fact I was leaving, last night I was going with my heart when I usually followed my head.

With his middle and pointer finger, he pushed the strands of hair from my face. His eyes were serious and slightly sad. "I don't know... I just thought we could enjoy the time we have left... if that's even something you want-

I pushed myself up and pushed forward meeting his lips to shut him up. It was a quick peck but it indeed shut him up. I pulled back before he could kiss me back causing him to lean forward. "I may stay a few more days... I can still help out, besides a few days won't kill me." I mutter.

He smirked slightly before pulling me back down to meet his damp lips. I shut my eyes letting him kiss me again, letting out a sigh I fall onto him no longer propping myself up.  _This can't be so bad, right?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

Outside we met up with the group but Hanji was gone. "What happened to Hanji?" I ask.

Eren was scratching his head while standing between Mikasa and Armin. "She said she had something important to share with Commander Erwin and left in a rush." he answers.

I stood beside Levi who still seemed pretty tired. "That damn four-eyes." he mutters.

Then he turned to Nifa who was walking up. "Hey, Nifa. Thanks for working on the transmissions over night." he says.

She smiled and nodded. "No problem." she sighs.

"Now let's cut to the chase tell everyone what Erwin told you." he says.

"What about them?" Nifa asks looking over at Reeves and the much younger man.

Levi turned to them, "They're from the Reeves Company, it's fine." Levi answers much louder.

Reeves began to stand up getting ready to leave. "It's okay, I can leave." he says.

"No, stay and listen. We agree not to hide anything right? I'm trusting you." he says as he intensely stars at Reeves.

"Even my brat? He's starting today." Reeves questions.

"Flegel is it? Welcome." Levi greets.

Flegel looked up at him with a smirk. "Levi right? Well, if you'd really like to welcome me shouldn't you put some tea out?" Flegel asks. Everybody seemed to send a glare or shocked look his way.

Reeves then pushed at his son's head in a punishing manner. "Sorry about that, I've been taking him around the functions so he could take over someday... he's been spoiled and likes to act childish. We'll leave and you can tell us later." Reeves quickly apologizes.

Levi shook his head. "No, we'll all listen. This doesn't just concern the Reeves Company, it concerns us all which is why your power and trust is important." he tells Reeves.

"Alright, please continue." Reeves finally answers.

Nifa cleared her throat and looked at the group. "Alright, it regards to Historia taking the throne as Queen." Nifa answers.

Everyone seemed shocked, I turn to find Levi frowning slightly. "I've forgotten to tell my squad... Sorry about that." he mutters.

"The current Fritz royal house is just standing in for the real royal family. The real royal family is the Reiss Family." Levi explains. Then everyone turned to Historia in shock, even she was shocked.

Armin then raised his hand like he was in class and waiting for permission to speak. "We heard something about allowing Historia to ascend the throne... but is that the objective?" he asks.

Levi nodded his head. "Exactly... Your thoughts Historia?" Levi asks now turning his attention onto the small blonde girl.

"I... I can't... it's impossible." she says.

Levi glared at her not liking her answer and slowly made his way to her. "I figured... Being asked to become the ultimate ruler of humanity... not many people would have the nerve to look you in the eye and say sure." Levi says after stopping right in front of the short girl.

"But that doesn't matter... do it." he growls.

"I-I can't." she mutters with a shaky tone in her voice.

"You don't want to?" Levi then questions.

"L-like I said... I can't-

Before she could finish Levi grabbed the collar of her shirt with both hands and lifted her up off the ground. "Levi!?" I call as I run up to him.

"Stay back." he growls.

His eyes shifted back onto Historia. "Then run away, run from us with all the power you possess and we'll use our power to bring you back. We'll use whatever means necessary to make you do it... if you dislike that than try and stop me." he says just before dropping her.

Historia went into a coughing fit as she gasps for air. Both of her hands quickly went to her throat gently rubbing her neck. Both Sasha and Armin rushed to her to check on her while I grabbed Levi's arm.

"You didn't have to do that!" Jean yells.

"Do you all honestly believe you'll eat your meals tomorrow? Or get enough sleep? Is that what you think? That the person next to you will still be here tomorrow?" he stops and glances down at me as if part of his speech was about me.

"As much as we want to prevent it, there are people that want to get in our way. I will beat whomever I need to so we have a clear shot at getting a life past the walls. So it's up to you Historia, you can either follow or fight both are fine to pick... but there is no time, so you have to pick now!" Levi yells as he drops to the ground to grab Historia again. We all jumped slightly once his voice got louder.

"I'll do it!" Historia screams back.

She looked terrified, fearing Levi would torture her. "My next role is queen, right? Then leave it to me." she says with a nervous tone. Then Levi's demeanor changed as he extends his hand out to her to take.

"Alright... I'm counting on you." he says.

Afterward. the meeting continued after being sidetracked by Historia. "Please continue Nifa." Levi says.

She nodded once. "The plan starts today when Eren and Historia are handed over from the Reeves Company to the First Military unit. Then they will leave their route including their stops to the Reeves Company. That will be our advantage. So we will hand Eren and Historia over and track the First Unit through Reeves. The final destination refers to Rod Reiss, Historia's biological father and actual highest authority within the walls." Nifa explains.

She took a brief pause for a breath then continued. "According to the first M.P.'s we caught the higher level officials to the Fritz royal house are under his command. So we will secure him once captured." She continued on a while longer up to the point of Historia's coronation. Now the plan was set and ready, the only question was... who will come next to stop us?

 

~The Next Day~

 

The news spread out through the town like wildfire. The scouts murdering civilians after finding Reeve's body in the woods with his throat slit.

I was sitting on the roof with Levi and Nifa keeping a lookout. Very often I would check back behind me making sure I had no one sneaking up behind me. Below we watched two coffins get placed into a carriage, Nifa assumed it was Eren and Historia. "But this is kinda strange... it's different from what the First Unit does." Nifa wonders.

"They knew immediately that Reeves was working with us... this enemy's thought process is very similar to my own... almost identical... could it be him?" I hear Levi mutter towards the end.  _Who is he talking about?_

"Do you know Kenny the Ripper?" Levi asks.

Nifa looked through her telescope. "Him? The serial killer in the capital? I heard that at least a hundred MP's had their throats slit trying to catch him... but that's a legend." she answers.

"He's real... I lived with him when I was younger." Levi argues.

"Captain this is no time for jokes." Nifa says in a serious tone.  _I don't think he's joking I don't think he'd joke about living with a serial killer._

 

~Levi~

 

_My thinking is very much influenced by him, when pursuing a group of targets you need to position yourself diagonally to the right, at a high point where your perspective is wide._  Snapped back into reality I heard something from behind and out of instinct I grab (Y/N) then reach for Nifa. "Nifa!" I shout trying to draw her attention before she would be shot.

But before I could catch her I watched her face become bloody, even I nearly took a bullet to the head. I watched Nifa's body fall limp onto the roof.  _Dammit!_  With (Y/N) I quickly hide behind the chimney and pull out one of my blades. "W-who was that?" (Y/N) asks while clinging to me.

Then there were multiple gunshots but I couldn't get a visual on who was being shot. Then another shot blasted in my ear and metal clanked as the anchor to the odm gear buried itself into the chimney. Looking up I find him... Kenny flying above pointing both guns at us.

I pull out the blade from my odm gear and then pull the release trigger sending the blade at Kenny in hopes to throw off his aim. As he pulled the trigger I then flip the cloak over both (Y/N) and I and bend down to miss being shot in the head.

Rolling over I cover (Y/N).  _Shit, this isn't good._  My eyes glanced at Nifa's head... half of it was missing. "Move now!" I shout before shoving (Y/N) up onto her feet. We both took to our feet and made a run for it before flying off on the odm gear.

(Y/N) began to follow the carriage while I followed behind.  _At this rate, I'll lose Eren and Historia and my comrades... of all people why did it have to be him?_  To my right three more MP's came, so I quickly push for more gas and sped up to meet (Y/N). Quickly grabbing her I quickly avoid the group before getting shot. With my arm around her waist, I pulled her along.

It was an ambush. In an alleyway now I kept my back pointed to them but slightly turned. That's when they began shooting down on us. Turning on my back I quickly shoot the trigger in my right hand towards an old tavern.

Quickly I shot into the bar landing on the bar counter with (Y/N) still in my arms. "You okay?" I ask. She looked up at me and nodded. She quickly placed her hand on the left side of my face where I had been nicked.

"The scent of a filthy rat seems to be coming from this tavern... a tiny runt and his bitch that is..." Just before Kenny would come in I took (Y/N) and myself behind the bar hiding right under.

"Found you! The great Military Policeman has come to kill the evil man! Bang Bang!" Kenny yells. He soon fell silent in the realization that I wasn't here but really was.

"What? He's not even in here?" he yells.

I let out a 'tch' and push (Y/N) back. "I'm here Kenny, it's been awhile." I say.

"Oh how sentimental, show me your face." Kenny calls.

With my right hand beside me, I felt something creep into it. Darting my head down I find (Y/N) hand resting in mine. Quickly looking away I refocus. "Stop fucking with me old man... you've been spraying bullets at my face this whole time right?" I question.

"Well... I did come to look at the color of your brains today." Kenny answers.

(Y/N)'s hand was shaking in mine once the words left Kenny's mouth. "I didn't think you were still alive... funny how you killed off so many MP's now you're one of em' this is the first time I've laughed at one of your pathetic jokes." I tell him.

He let out a huff before stepping closer. "Brats can't understand adult matters... oh, oops your height confused me... I guess you're not a child anymore... I've enjoyed chasing you... But to think that the techniques I taught you would be put to use like this... I wouldn't have hidden in a bar like this." he says.

I put my pointer finger up pointing to the man's shotgun. "Did I teach you the term 'rat in a bag'? You know that however you try to run you'll just be shot from above right?" Kenny informs me.  _Thanks for the tip asshole._

Kenny shot at the shelf of beverages causing (Y/N) to jolt slightly back to prevent getting cut. Cocking the gun I sit there ready to open fire on him. Quickly I lean up and flip a bottle backward so it was clear of any labels. While doing this Kenny blabbed on. "It's simple, but what really gives us a purpose are hobbies." he says.

"Hobbies huh... blowing the brains out of my comrades... is that it?

In the reflection of the glass, I saw him slowly approaching. "I'll kill as many as it takes for the sake of a bigger goal. You're killing for your own sake too right?" he asks.

Then I flip the gun onto the bar with my trigger pointed up. "Yep." with that I pulled the trigger shooting him right in the chest. Jumping onto the counter with (Y/N) we both prepared to make a run for it.

"Thanks, old man." I say.

With that, I took to the nearest window with (Y/N)'s hand in mine as I pulled her through. She knew there was no time to talk, only time to run. Setting her on the ground I watch her take off. "Go to the carriage!" I tell her.

Doing as told she set off in the direction while I held off and slit the throat of a man who came after me.  _Like I said, I'll kill if I have to... I'm not a good guy, and she doesn't need to see that._  All I cared about was saving what little I had left, even if it meant gambling with my own life. I had to be sure that (Y/N) and the other's lived.  


	35. Free

~(Y/N)~

 

Mikasa ran outside to check on Armin. While I knelt next to Levi stitching his wounds, luckily he wasn't hit... only a few cuts from being nicked by bullets. We were hidden in an abandoned barn to regroup.

I too had my wounds but overlooked them and only tended to Levi. Unfortunately, not all of us were lucky enough to make it out. Once Levi's shoulder had been stitched I place a bandage over it before standing up.

He reached forward and grabbed his shirt to put back on. For now, we just needed to rest for a while and regain our strength. I begin to walk away when I felt Levi grab my hand, looking back I find him standing there holding the bandages in his other hand. "We've still got time before we eat... let me tend to your wounds." he mutters.

Nodding I go and sit in the same spot he once occupied while he kneels before me. I quickly unbutton the shirt I had been wearing to reveal my tank top underneath. There on my left arm was a deep gash, even though it stopped bleeding I couldn't leave it open like this. As I look down at my shoulder I found the scars... but suddenly draw a blank as to where I got them.

"The scars... just seem to keep adding up." he mutters.

Nodding slightly I don't answer. "Yours too... you have just as many  it seems." I say.

Slowly he pushed a new needle through and to the other side as he starts pulling the flesh back together. With my right hand, I gently place it on his cheek, my fingers gently grazing over the bandage. "I'm sorry about the others... if we had realized sooner-

Levi placed his pointer finger on my lips hushing me. "They risked their lives to help us get further to saving humanity... we will honor their deaths when the time comes... but for now we gotta keep fighting." he says. Nodding my head I rest my forehead against his.

I was glad that he came out of this with only a few scratches... even if it seemed selfish of me.

Levi then pulled back and continued cleaning and stitching as best he could, I wondered how much longer we'd have to live like this... hiding and running... I wonder how Hanji's doing... and Erwin.

We all went outside to sit around the fire. Sasha stood guard while the others sat around eating and drinking. I sat between Levi and Jean quietly eating. "How are you Armin? Can you not stomach any food?" Levi questions.

"No... Jean." Armin then calls.

"Hmm?" he questions.

"I don't understand... when... when I was getting ready to remove my gun, to be honest, I thought I was already too late... sorry but it seemed she already aimed her's at you, but why did  _I_  have to be the first one to shoot?" Armin rambles on.

"B-because-

Levi looked off to the side away from them with a slight frown. "Because right before she opened fire she hesitated right?" Levi asks.

"Oh..." Armin mutters.

"I'm sorry... I should've shot first in that situation." Jean says I could see the guilt in his expression.

"You're right... but that person... must've been kind...and had more morality than me." Armin mutters.

"Your hand's have already been dirty... there is no going back." Levi says.

Mikasa glared at him. "Why do you have to say stuff like that?"

Levi simply ignored her. "Just try to accept your new self, if your hands would've stayed clean Jean wouldn't be here now... you pulled the trigger because you were about to watch your friend's death. You were smart and knew at that moment no half-assed decision wouldn't save anyone, you knew that if we lost comrades, supplies or horses our future would be lost." Levi goes on.

 

~Time Skip~

 

We were all in the fields the next night. After capturing Marlowe and Hitch they led us to the base of the Central MPs. We just left with a member of the First Unit to interrogate him on where Eren and Historia were.

We met up with Armin who was keeping watch over the wagon. "Everyone's okay, but as suspected the two of them aren't there, let's move." Levi says as we all got onto the wagon. Armin drove a little ways away from the base in case anyone came out searching.

When we were far enough Levi threw the man out of the wagon and jumped off. With my shotgun, I stand guard behind him as Levi begins questioning. "Where are Eren and Krista?" Levi asks.

The man stared up at Levi with a deadly glare. "Did you kill my subordinate?" he questions.

"No one's coming for you... it's too much of a hassle to be killing. I just made sure they couldn't walk for a while." Levi answers.

"How thoughtful... Anyone can brag about being heroes if they went after unarmed soldiers... But in that mansion, there are servants that don't know what's going on... and you simply cut them down unknowingly... That I'm sure of." the man says.

Levi began to lift his foot. "I see... that's unfortunate." he says before shoving his boot in the man's mouth. "Believe me I feel bad... worse hearing it from you. But you should talk while you still can, where are Eren and Krista?" he asks again.

Levi then took his foot out of the man's mouth causing him to cough and lose a couple of teeth. "You're wasting your time... I'm telling you whatever it is you've done the only thing you Scouts can do is run!" the man yells before going on about how we can save our comrades by stopping this excursion and having Levi sacrifice himself. He then tried to stand up pushing himself against the tree to keep balance.

"Do you understand Levi? You can save the lives of your other comrades for your life in exchange... that's all." the man continues as he places his hands on Levi's shoulders.

There was a long pause as Levi bored his eyes into the man's tired eyes. "Nah... I'll pass. Just tell me where Eren and Krista are." Levi says.

"So you're gonna let your comrades die and you get to live? That's pretty selfish." the man says.

Levi grabbed the man and spun him around before locking both of the man's arms behind his back. Pushing him against the tree I did my best not to watch Levi and keep a lookout. "Even if I sacrificed my own life I doubt the monarchy will let the other's escape... they're all so hellbent on killing us all... Now answer my question." Levi growls.

From where I was standing I could hear bones cracking and the man beginning to scream in pain. "Shut up already, answer the damn question. Where are Eren and Krista!" Levi yells, he was losing patience.

"I don't know! I'm telling you the truth! They don't tell us much Kenny Ackerman is a careful man!" the man shrieks in pain.

Levi stops and looks back at Mikasa. "Ackerman?" he questions.

"Is that his surname?" Levi asks.

"Yeah." the man answers almost sounding as if it were a question.

"That explains it... he wouldn't really talk even it was important." Levi mutters.

Then he pressed his boot into the man's back continuing his torture until he got answers. "You should have some ideas... I'll keep this up until you remember... sound fun?" Levi questions.

The man was crying as he looked back in fear at Levi. "Y-you're crazy!" he screams.

"I guess." Levi mutters.

"Someone's coming from that side!" Sasha warns as she pointed her arrow in the direction.

Everyone took to the ground hiding. As Levi hid behind the tree I dropped down beside Jean and Armin who had their guns ready. "I told you, Captain... It's too late, you're dead." the man mutters.

As the group of three people came closer we soon realized it wasn't our enemy. It was Hanji, Hitch, and Marlowe. "We've got news." she says before handing Levi the letter.

Standing up we all looked at the letter. "The scouts have been cleared and our actions are considered self-defense. The Royal government is now under the control of Commander-in-chief Darius Zackly." Hanji explains.  _The man who I met at the dance... he was the one to allow Eren to live as well..._

Relief fell over me knowing we'd no longer have to hide. Everyone began jumping around and cheering while Levi stood in the center still reading the letter. Hanji then came to Levi and the seemed to be talking. I joined in on a little celebration with everyone.

Afterward, I walked over to Levi and Hanji. "My apologies... the three you had me watch... their dead." Levi says.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "You managed to kill all their forces right?" she asks.

Levi shook his head. "Not all of them... Their boss, along with Eren and Historia is all still elsewhere. We haven't won yet... not until we find them." Levi says as he turned to the man.

Hanji then walked up standing alongside me. "We may not need him... we've got a lead." she says.

We all looked to her.  _Damn, she's just doesn't stop there huh?_  "It's not confirmed but it's worth a shot at looking." she says. With this new information, it seemed now that retrieving Eren and Historia wouldn't be as hard as it was before. Finally, we were free.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I had been woken up by a pair of lips falling onto my forehead. Shifting in the sheets I open my eyes slightly, it was still dark but Levi was awake.  _Figures... this guy doesn't sleep much._  "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's early... but we have to get going." he whispers. Nodding I push myself up off the bed, swing my feet off the side I sit up in front of him. But before I could get up he stops me, I sit there and look at him confused.

"I purchased this before we left Ehrmich." he says.

He pulled out a box, placing it on my lap I take it into my hands and open it finding a necklace. There were two rings on it, I look up at him slightly confused. Then he flipped his right wrist upside down revealing the same necklace but it was wrapped around his wrist.

I take the necklace out of the back and wrap it around my neck, clipping it at the back I watch the chain fall after pulling my hair out. Then to keep it safe I place it under my shirt, then gently pat my chest feeling them. Standing up I begin preparing to leave while Levi walks out of the bedroom.

After this... after Eren and Historia are back... I'll go home.


	36. Likewise Partner

~(Y/N)~

 

The Reiss chapel was a small building in the middle of the forest. Thanks to Hanji we were able to find it in even when it was still dark. As we searched the grounds we found no sign of them, inside the chapel I find Levi and Hanji kneeling on the floor. "A hidden door... Eren and the others should be down here... hopefully the layout is as I assumed." she says.

One by one everyone else began to come in and Levi looked back. "Are you guys ready to get your hands dirty?" he asks.

Everyone nodded their heads before rushing over and helping lift the hidden door. As we went down Levi and Hanji ready a barrel filled with gas canisters to fog up the place allowing us to sneak in. With her foot, Hanji kicked it out the door and watched as it rolled down the stairs before falling onto the main floor. Smoke shot out of it beginning to fog it up, we all began to run down the steps while Sasha pointed a flaming arrow at the barrel.

There was a large crash and bright flash came from the center of the cave. Mikasa, Levi and I all continued to run down the stairs until reaching the ground floor. Smoke covered the lower half of the cave, as Levi and Mikasa flew off to attack the other I stayed on the ground waiting to attack whomever I'd find.

"Over here!" I hear Sasha call, turning my back I find her and Armin hiding behind some crates. Running over to them I jumped over the crates and pressed my back into the box. Sasha began to shoot up towards the MP's that would try and sneak behind the others.

Watching the others I figured I'd get ready to rescue. And as much as I wanted the plan to go on without anyone getting hurt I find Hanji laying on the ground... unconscious. "Hanji!" I hear someone scream.

Standing up I quickly hop over the crate again and rush to Hanji. Above me, the MP's started to retreat knowing that they'd lose if they stayed in the smoke like this. Kneeling beside Hanji I checked her body. Her forehead had blood on it and her shoulder was cut.

"(Y/N), Armin look after Hanji!" Levi yells. I look up finding them above us still. The others followed Levi to go and rescue Historia and Eren, I hoped they'd get there in time.

 

~Levi~

 

As we traveled through the cave we jumped from one pillar to the next until there was a bright light shining not too far causing us all to land on the pillars. "Shit." I mutter.

We continued to push closer the worse it got. But we noticed that it wasn't Eren... he was chained out in front of the forming titan. Landing on the ledge I turn to Mikasa who had retrieved the set of keys from Historia. "Hand me the keys!" I yell.

Taking the keys from her I go and head for Eren who was looking back at us. I then hand the keys to Connie for him to go through. "Hurry it up!" I yell.

Connie quickly flipped through the keys looking for the right one. My head lifted up watching as the ceiling began to cave in. "Connie hurry, the ceiling is caving in!" I warn.

Finally, he handed me the keys and I unlocked my side of the cuffs before handing it off to Jean who was on the other side of Eren. And just as Eren came to lose we all jumped back as a large chunk of gravel fell from the caving in ceiling. We all pressed back to the back wall watching as the titan continued to form... it was larger than the colossal titan. "Well, this is shitty." I yell.

I then looked over Eren who seemed hopeless at this moment. "I'm sorry everyone... I'm useless from the very beginning! I'm so sorry." he yells, I could see the tears stream down his face before he turned away.

"Don't be the hero of a tragedy... have you ever really handled your powers on your own? This isn't the first time now is it?" Jean questions. Everyone then tried cutting in trying to encourage him and tell him not to be a martyr.

"I'm sorry that's it is always you Eren... but do as you choose." I tell him.

After the words left my mouth Eren jumped up and grabbed something. I didn't know what but there was no time to react because there were another flash and a loud crash. And then everything went silent and dark.

"Captain!" I hear Sasha call. Looking up I found that she was already hard at work finding an exit. "We found an exit!" she calls.  _I guess I must've blacked out for a bit._

"Good!" I call back. Sasha landed and began to thank Eren for saving them and managing to help dig an exit for us. And even managed to harden his skin which seemed almost impossible until now.

Walking up to them I find Eren looking around in awe. "I did it." he mutters.

"Even after taking you from the titan body it didn't disappear... pretty interesting." I tell him. Eren then began to search for something. "Where's that bottle? I drank that 'Armor' bottle then became a titan and-

"We found Rod Reiss' bag but there was nothing." Historia cuts Eren off.

"I'm sure there may be others... but it seems after drinking the contents you managed to harden your skin. Thanks to that you supported the ceiling that was nearly going to collapse. Even if you don't know how you still were able to create this building in an instant... it sounds crazy but the walls might have been built the same way... so in other words, we can now fill the hole in wall Maria." I tell him.

"By the way that titan... was it-

"Captain come here!" Connie shouts.

Looking up I stand up after kneeling next to Eren. We all began to make our way up there to see what Connie needed.  _Is it Hanji? (Y/N)?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood by the carriage watching over Hanji. As I turn to face the exit I watched everyone slowly come out, Levi being the last one. I had already seen what had crawled out of the ground... it was huge luckily Armin, Hanji and I managed to get out before the ceilings caved in. But now it looks like a bomb hit this chunk of land.

After Levi made the next order for us he soon walked over to me. One by one everyone got on their horses while Eren, Historia, Hanji and I all rode in the wagon. She had finally awoken not too long ago, her voice was in a hushed tone but still loud enough to hear. "So basically... Let's consider Eren's titan powers the 'Original Titan'... it can show it's true value when used by someone with the Reiss family's blood... h-however even if a member obtains that power, their controlled by the ideology of the first king... so humanity can't be freed from the titans... pretty interesting." she says in a raspy tone.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "According to the first king, this would be true peace... that's funny." she says with a short chuckle before hissing in slight pain. I place my hand over hers that laid on her injured shoulder wishing I could help ease the pain.

"So in other words... if I let myself get eaten by that titan... Rod Reiss will be human again... It's still possible to turn him into the 'Original Titan." Eren says sounding almost like a question.

"Seems that way... we will restrain Rod after he becomes human again and undo the kings brainwashing... if we are able to do that it'd be possible to save humanity." Levi says.

Then Historia leaned in closer to Eren. "Are you ready for something like that?" she asks.

Eren quickly nodded his head not giving it a second thought. "Yes." I felt my heart drop the moment the words left his mouth.  _If he dies I won't exist... unless this is-_

"There must be another way." I say.

Historia then turns to me and nods. "There is another possibility." she says. She went on talking about what would happen if we were able to restrain Rod Reiss he'd still be able to tamper with the memories. Now that we had taken that power from him humanity had a one-in-a-million chance.

"So Eren, your father must've really tried to save humanity from the first king, the reason why he stole the 'Original Titan' from my sister and killed the Reiss family was because he had no other choice." she finishes.

Everyone fell silent as Eren sat there in shock and deep thought. "Right! Dr. Jaeger wouldn't do something like that without good reason!" Armin then says.

"Yeah! There must be a way to save humanity without the Reiss family's blood... that's why he left you the key to the basement." Mikasa then cuts in, she had a point. Grisha wants Eren to go back and continue the task.

"I agree with this choice... however even if we have no business with that titan, we can't just leave it there to wander freely in the walls. It can't be restrained considering its size... so you'll have to kill your father." Hanji tells Historia.

She nodded slightly before holding her self and slightly turning to Eren. "Eren... I'm sorry... for taking the serum... I was really going to kill you, and not for the sake of humanity. I just wanted to believe my father was right... I didn't want him to hate me... but now I have to let him go." she says.

After that Eren was ordered to scream at the titan in hopes to control it. Telling it to stop moving but there was nothing happening, the titan's reactions remained the same. Then Commander Erwin came up to us passing the wagon. "Levi." he calls.

This caused Levi to slow down and look back. "Erwin? What are you doing here?" Levi questions. 

Erwin rode alongside Levi. "How is everyone?" Erwin asks.

"Only Hanji was injured." he answers.

Erwin nodded and looked back as Hanji slowly sat up and waved. "You did a good job." Erwin says.

Erwin then titled his head back to look at the large titan. "Eren's screaming isn't working and I have countless things to report but you go ahead..." Levi says.

"Who's the titan?" He asks first.

"Rod Reiss..." Levi answers.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I took Hanji to the nearest doctor I could find to help clear up her wounds. Levi ordered me to watch over her and make sure she got rest while the others dealt with Rod Reiss. I didn't mind staying on the sidelines, Levi had enough people to help with this excursion.

Hanji laid in the bed resting with her shirt of and the blanket covering her chest. "So, you and Levi huh? Didn't think I'd live to see the day that Captain shorty would find true love." she grumbles.

I roll my eyes and smirk slightly. "Don't start with that crap... it's only a matter of days before I have to go back home." I tell her.

Her left hand crept up and grabbed mine as she looked at me seriously. "You know... you don't have to go... you could stay and fight." she says in a low tone.

I felt my heart drop slightly knowing she too wants me to stay, I would give anything to stay but I couldn't risk losing my memories... I fear that it was already happening. Besides, I knew I couldn't stay here eventually Levi would find out and things might go downhill. And, I really wanted to fix things with my family... realizing now after risking my life to help these people... it made me think about my family and how much of an ass I was.

"Hanji, you know I can't... as much as I want to... to be with you guys... I-I just can't." I mutter.

She flashes me a smile that seemed more sad than understanding. "It's okay... I understand... it's just... it was nice having you around." she says. My eyes began to burn as tears built up by her words.

"And it was nice being able to help you, it's been one hell of a ride." I sigh.

She chuckles softly before slowly sitting up. Her arms opened wide as she caught me in a tight hug. "You won't be forgotten... I won't dare forget you." she says. I sniffled trying my best not to cry but her sincere words were making it hard not to.

"Likewise partner." I croak. I never properly thanked her... she had always been there for me... even when I couldn't go to Levi. She was and always will be my, friend.


	37. Ackerman

~Levi~

 

It was the next day after defeating Rod Reiss' titan who managed to crawl his way to the wall of Orvud. Thankfully with our plan, he was killed, everything was falling into place... but as everything was coming to an end... so was my time with (Y/N) according to Erwin.

Now I was out searching for the last of the interior unit. Making sure there wouldn't be anyone coming after us or Historia to cause a delay in the coronation. So far most of Kenny's squad was dead from the explosion.

A field not far from the chapel I had another cadet with me. Kenny sat there against the tree slowly dying. "Your subordinates that fought with you have all died... are you the only one?" I ask.

Half his face was burned up. "I guess." he groans.

"Captain he's..." the cadet starts. I then turn to the man with a serious expression.

"Return to base, I'll handle this." I order the cadet. The man nods and begins to walk away back to base like I told him. I watched his left hand fall onto a small box... it carried two needles and the main part of the syringe with the serum.

"I took one from Rod's bag... apparently taking one can turn you into a titan." he mutters in a raspy voice.

He took in a deep breath as if talking made him lose breath fast. "Maybe I'll become a stupid one... who knows, at least I'll still be alive." he says.

"You probably had a better chance when you weren't all messed up. So why didn't you?" I ask.

"I wonder... gotta make sure I do it right, or it might turn me into something like him. Some half-baked dumb-ass." he says before coughing.

"There's no way you'll just sit here and wait to die. Don't you have any better excuse?" I ask.

"I don't wanna die... I just wanted power... but I see why he did something like that... everyone I saw was the same...they wanted alcohol... women... or even pretended to be god... the people around me all had something they wanted, it was what kept them going." after saying that he went into a coughing fit as blood began to seep from his mouth.

"What about you? Being a hero?" he then asks me.

Kneeling down I grab his shoulder to push him back up. "Tell me everything you know, why didn't the previous king want mankind to survive?" I ask.

He coughed again causing blood to splatter on my face. " I don't know... but that's why we Ackerman went against the king." he answers.

"I was told that I was an Ackerman too... is that true? Who were you to my mother?" I ask.

He began to laugh and slowly lean forward. "D-dumb-ass... I was just... her big brother." he groans.

I looked at him in slight shock. "Then why... did you leave me back then?" I ask.

I watched his hand reach for the box. "I, was unfit to be a parent." he groans, with that he shoved the box into my chest. Slowly I took the box from his hand as his slips and falls to the ground limp.

Slowly the life from his eyes faded until he was dead leaving me with only a few questions answered. He was my uncle... and I didn't even know... until now.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I watched Hanji sit up from the bed seeming to be perfectly fine now. "How does your arm feel?" I ask.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Great, won't be able to do much with it for now but it's much better than before." she answers.

I then heard the door creak from behind me, turning my head I find Levi entering. "How are you?" he asks in a hushed tone.

Hanji nodded again. "Good... I'll give you two a moment, I need to stretch my legs." she says. I watched as she walked around us then left the room. Levi walked around me and sat on the bed.

He seemed off, so placing my hand on his thighs I look up at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

When he looked up his left hand took hold of my face, pulling me towards his face his lips gently pressed into mine. It was harder than expected with more passion behind it than usual. Something was definitely on his mind.

He pulled away slowly and looked me directly in the eye without saying a word. "Erwin tells me you leave after the coronation... I didn't think you'd leave so soon." he says.

I nod my head. "Actually I'll stay the night but the morning after I'll be on my way." I tell him.

The coronation was later today and nothing was keeping me here. As much as I'd like to go to Shiganshina with them I knew I needed to get home. Leaning in I kiss him again, "I'll stay with you tonight... okay?" I say against his lips before pecking one last time.

It was a busy day but I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to everyone. It was the least I could do. And I needed to finish my letter to Levi and make sure everything I had was packed. 


	38. Come Back

~(Y/N)~

 

We watch from the crowd as the crown was gently placed on Historia's head. Every commander from the different legions bowed before her as the people cheered.

After she too bowed to the men she stood and did the salute, placing her right hand over her heart with her left behind her back curled exactly the same as the right. I stood beside Levi who watched as well.

"Let's go." he mutters in my ear, nodding I follow him inside to meet with the others. As I was slowly walking towards them Levi stopped and pulled me off to the side to wait for them to meet up to us.

We could hear the chatter from where we were standing. Confused I look at Levi but before I could ask he then yanks me along so we were both standing in front of the group. His held mine tightly as he stood there.

The crowd fell silent as Historia looked up at us. We watched as her expression changed and she began to scream all while balling up her fists. And out of nowhere, she punched Levi in the arm. Confused I look to the group who all seemed scared for Historia.

"Whatcha think of that?! I'm queen now!" she stops and stares in shock, I then turn my head back to Levi who smiled. It must've been the first time he'd ever smiled to anyone, even I was shocked.

"Thanks, you guys." he says.

With that, he let go of my hand and walked off leaving me to say goodbye knowing I wouldn't be able to tomorrow. Eren was the first to come up, I assumed Erwin let them know I was leaving. "So this is it huh? Your last day?" he asks.

Smiling I nod. "I leave tomorrow morning so... yeah." I mutter.

Without another word, he swooped down and hugged me tightly. "Be safe, got it?" he mutters. As I pull out of his reach I nod my head, then next the others one-by-one hugged me and said their goodbyes.

Lastly was Historia. Walking up with a smile she hugged me tightly, "You'll do great." I mutter. As she fell back she smiled and thanked me. As the group passed me I turn and wave to them.  _Damn, I'm gonna miss this._

Following the same path, Levi took, I turn the left corner and run into a very tall man. Looking up I find it was Erwin, smiling I back up and salute him. "Commander." I greet.

He salutes back at me and smiles. "Are you leaving now?" he questions.

I shook my head. "Not yet... I figured I'd rest before leaving." I answer.

He smiles down at me and nodded. "Well good luck Jaeger." he mutters. As he walked past me my eyes widened at the name he called me. Spinning around I watch him walk away in shock, he turned his head back and continued to smile at me.  _So he knew._

Turning around I made my way outside through the back where I was met with Hanji who jumped me. "I found one!" she yells. Falling to the ground I laid on my side.

Confused I look up at her and watch as she stands up on her feet, she then extended her left hand down to me. Grabbing her wrist I let her hoist me up back to my feet, still hanging on to my hand she began to tug me along.

Into the forest, she led me fairly far until there was a trail. She let me go once we reached the trail and I followed her closely until she stopped and stepped aside. "That's why they look like right?" she asks.

Nodding my head I took a step closer. "And you have everything you need to pass right?" she questions. I nod my head again, I was going to use a picture taken in that year... then all I had to think of was the date.

"I'll meet you here first thing after sunrise." I tell her as I turn to her.

Smiling and nodding she took a step closer and hugged me once more. "Gosh... it's gonna feel really weird not having you around." she says.

Hugging her back it made me think of yesterday and what she said. It only seemed like yesterday when I arrived here, but it's been about two months and a lot has happened... and now it was all ending, my adventure was coming to a close.  _I'll research everything I can about time traveling._   _And come back._

 

~Time Skip~

 

The day went by all too fast with the constant reminder that it was my last day with how many goodbyes I had. Thankfully now I was able to rest, slowly walking down the dark hallway I made my way to Levi's room to meet and spend what little time I had left with him.

As I reached the dark wooden door I stood there hesitant.  _Whatever happens behind this door... I won't regret._  Reaching for the doorknob I twist it slowly and push the door inward opening it slightly.

Peeking my head in I find a shirtless Levi sitting on the bed looking at this right wrist... where he had the necklace wrapped. Quickly stepping in I shut the door behind me.  _No regrets... whatever happens, I'll have no regrets._   


	39. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff then please skip this chapter.
> 
> I rewrote this just so you know!

~(Y/N)~

 

After entering the room I turn to find Levi sitting down, his shirt was missing and his hair was damp from a shower. I turn to him and let you a shaky sigh, the heat already pooling between my thighs.  _I’m really gonna do this...and on my last night._

I step over towards his bed and sit on the floor in front of him. He had a towel around his shoulders, looking down at me he lets out a sigh. “Do you want to do this?” I ask we had talked about this earlier and decided we’d spend our last night together, doing lewd things but I wanted to be sure since he was a...virgin.

“I told you I was. I’m not turning back.” he says. I nod at him before jolting up, grabbing his head I bring him down slightly so my lips met his in a gentle kiss. His room was rather dark only lit by a single candle which seemed to set the mood. His skin was soft and damp from the shower, I move again to sit in his lap.

Taking me in he tightly holds me against him. He was already hard because once my nether region met his I could feel the stiff lump in his pants. He groans from the slight pain of the pressure being put on his clothed cock. Our lips move in sync forgetting everything happening outside this room. Titans could be attacking right now and we wouldn’t notice.

Levi’s hand got to work at unbuttoning my shirt, undoing the first three he got tired of how long it took trying to undo them so grabbing my shirt he rips it open making the rest of the buttons fly off. His lips left mine as they latch onto the skin of my breast, my head falls back at the feeling of his lips on my skin. My shirt falls to the floor after Levi pushes it off my shoulders.

My hands still holding his head, I press him closer to me. Sucking on the skin now I let out a soft whimper. But before he could continue on I grab a fist full of his hair bringing his head up, tilting it back I lean down and press my mouth into his neck splaying sloppy kisses on his neck until I found his sweet spot.

When I found it I abused it making him groan. “(Y/N)~ Stop it.” he groans, his tone led me to believe he didn’t. It was filled with need so I continue on, nipping down at his skin making him groan. I chuckle softly at the reaction I was getting out of him, now knowing he had a sensitive neck.

Grinding my hips against him I add to his pleasure making almost unbearable for him. It was fun seeing him, one who’s always in control not be able to do anything. But as I trail down his body he grabs my face bringing me back up. “That’s enough, you’ve had your fun.” he growls.  _There it is._

Flipping us over on the bed I lie beneath him I look up at him, his eyes filled with lust. “You don’t need this anymore.” he says as he pulls my bra up revealing my chest. Wiggling slightly I pull the sports bra over my head and toss it aside. Levi rushes down crashing his lips into mine roughly. It was a rather short kiss because his mouth trailed down my body getting revenge on what I was doing to him.

“How does it feel having my lips against your neck? Not so fun now is it?” he asks.

I chuckle softly. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” I mutter.

“Tch, I guess I’ll have to show you who’s in charge.” he mumbles.

Pinning my arms down to the bed he pecks my lips again before moving down my body, his mouth leaves sloppy wet kisses along my chest up until he takes my left nipple into his mouth sucking rather hard. I groan at the feeling as my back arches up making my chest rise. He chuckles against my skin as he pushes me back down on the bed. Releasing my nipple he grabs my face again making me look at him.

“This face...this body, it all belongs to me.” he growls, his hand moves along my body up until he reaches the top of my pants. With his left hand, he unbuttons it and the zipper moves down, his hand slip beneath my pants and underwear. His fingers toy at my clit making me shudder at the feeling, I arch my hip trying to get him to move faster. “Already wet baby?” he asks with a chuckle.

“S-shut up.” I growl.

Leaning down he kisses me one last time before he gets off the bed. Pulling both my pants and underwear off I was left in nothing now. Quickly hiding myself I watch him undress now, mainly him just teasingly removing his pants and boxers. After his cock springs out I look up to meet his eyes. “Get up by the pillows, I’m gonna fuck you into the bed.” he says as he steps back over to the bed. Quickly doing as told I move up towards the pillows.

Grabbing onto his small blanket I cover myself slightly only to have him quickly grab it and rip it out of my hands. “No hiding, you’ve done enough of that.” he says, resting between my legs I feel his cock poke and prod at my entrance teasing me. His cock rubs against me still teasing me but on purpose now. Letting out a groan I wiggle under him moving down slightly between his arms. He towered over me, he was smirking as he watches how I try and get closer to him.

“Would you stop teasing already?!” I snap in annoyance.

He hums softly before leaning down, pecking my forehead he lets out a sigh before leaning back. He took his hard cock into his right hand getting ready to burying himself into me. “So impatient.” he mumbles. “Maybe I should make you wait to have my cock and do something else to you.” he purrs.

I then felt Levi’s hand move down touching me down there again. Before I could protest his head falls between my legs. His mouth latches onto my wet folds lapping at my wetness. My hips buck at the feeling of his tongue flicking over my clit. My hands grip on the sheet as I shut my eyes tightly. “Levi~ Stop just put it in already damn it!” I order. He hums against my sensitive bundle of nerves making my hips jump slightly.  _How is he still a virgin? He’s way too bold!_

Once Levi’s head comes back up he smirks down at me. “Tell me how bad you want it first.” he says. I was getting frustrated with his teasing, he was worse than me at this point. I let out a groan and move closer to him.

“Levi please~ I want your cock inside me!” I beg.

I didn’t have much time to prepare, he pushed himself inside me without warning. Right as he entered he let out a soft groan. “Shit~ you’re so tight baby.” he groans.

Thrusting at a steady pace he remains sitting up, his hips rocking into mine. He was bigger than I anticipated, throwing my head back onto the pillows I let out a soft moan. I turn slightly to the right grabbing onto one of his pillows to muffle my moans in case someone was walking by and heard us. But as I bit down on the pillow Levi rips it away, even takes the other pillow preventing me from hiding. He shakes his head and leans down, his sweaty forehead rest against mine. “Moan for me baby.” he whispers.

Almost on cue, he thrusts deeper inside me than before making me moan louder. Quickly cover my mouth at slight shock I glare up at him while Levi smirks down at me pleased to have heard me. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head now I had nothing to hide my voice all I could do was bite my lip but that would eventually hurt me. I was a moaning mess, and now at this point, I didn’t give a rat’s ass who heard me. Levi seemed to enjoy that I was no longer hiding my voice, leaning down I feel his breath hit my face making me open my eyes.

He was closer than I thought. “Ngh, I love your moans~” he growls. Moving fast I turn my head away from him as I shut my eyes. It was all too much, his lewd words, his thrusting. The knot that had already been building up was tightening up faster and faster with each thrust. 

“Levi I’m almost there~” I warn him.

“I know, me too.” he groans.

Finally, Levi releases my hands allowing me to clutch onto him. Leaning up I latch onto him, my nails digging into his back rather hard probably enough to draw a bit of blood. He leans down further so my back was pressing into the bed again. My nails claw at his back making him hiss and wince but I didn’t care too much at the time because he brought me to climax at that moment after he lays me back down on the bed. Leaning up slightly again my lips press into his neck. “Baby don’t do that I’m gonna~” he was cut off by his own orgasm ripping through him fast. His moans were slightly louder than before as he finishes inside me. His body shook from the intense feeling, making him collapse on top of me.

As we both lie there panting, he lifts his head up to look down at me. His eyes were tired now, and his body still shaking. “I love you.” he whispers. Leaning up I kiss him gently while my hands come to the back of his head keeping him from moving away.  _I’m going to miss you._

After his lips pulled away he continues to look down at me. “I love you too.” I mutter. And for the second time today, he genuinely smiled and this time it was aimed towards me.

 

~Hanji~

 

Walking down the hallway I came to find a cadet just coming out of Levi’s room. My heart began to race at the thought of Levi seeing someone else already. “What are you doing?” I ask.

Stopping in their tracks the girl turn and looked at me shyly, she had a key in her hand. “Squad Leader Hanji! I-I… It’s not what it looks like- I was coming to get Captain Levi! Commander Erwin wanted to see him but when I went in I found Captain Levi sleeping… with a woman in his arms.” she explains.

I crossed my arms giving her a disappointed glare. “You leave them be, and next time knock instead of walking, have some manners at least, and give me the key.” I scold.

The girls head fell as she looked to the ground with a guilty expression, handing over the key I place it in my pocket.  _How did she even get a key? Did she find Levi’s spare?_  “Yes, ma’am… it won’t happen again.” she says.

She then ran off before I could scold her any further. Looking at the slightly opened door I slowly made my way over to their door and shut it for them.  _At least she didn’t bother them… they deserve to have some peace and quiet._


	40. I Love You

~Levi~

 

I ran, ran into the woods where the cadets said they saw her. I had to find her, stop her from leaving. She had to explain this to me... explain how she's traveled all the way... from-

 

~That Morning~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken to the darkness, the warmth of Levi's arms still wrapped around me after the night we spent together. I let him get inside me, I let him own a piece of me. And now I could leave knowing a part of me would always stay.

Slowly slipping from his strong arms I tiptoe to the desk where my bag laid. Rummaging through it I found the envelope, turning back I hoped Levi would wake up and put me back into the bed... I hoped he'd make me stay. But he was still fast asleep off probably dreaming of a future that would never come between me and him.

Stepping back over to the bed I slip the envelope under his hand gently. I made sure not to wake him, with that I quickly dressed back into the clothes that came off before the events that took place.

After pulling my shirt down I snatch my bag and head for the door. With my hand on the knob I turn back one last time, the last view I'd get of him in such close range. The last real image of him, after this I'd have to look at drawings of him that could never match up.

Taking in a sharp breath I then twist the knob and slip out of the room into the dark hallway. Shutting the door behind me I quickly take off down the hall to Hanji's room. I assumed she'd still be awake since it was normal for her to have all-nighters.

Coming up to the door I knock on the door erratically hoping for her attention. Not a moment later she opened the door and let me in. "You're early." she says.

As she shuts the door I set my bag down. "I know but we need to get ready anyway... if I stayed any longer it'd be difficult to get past Levi after he's read the letter." I tell her.

She nodded once then extended her hand out waiting to take something from me. "The picture, we can burn it now." she says. Dropping to the floor on my knees I go through my bag and pull out the class photo. Standing back up I hand it to her, she takes it and heads over to the counter that was overflowing with lab equipment.

She quickly lit a match and held the photo under the flame. Once it caught on fire she dropped it in a small metal bowl where it began to burn and turn into ash. After it cooled down a bit she put the contents in a small pouch after taking my blood and mixing it with the ashes.

While she was doing this I covered my hand in gauze and tied it off. "There now you're all set... I'm ready when you are." she says.

Nodding my head I took the bag and place it in my pocket. "We can wait a little bit." I tell her.

She nods and goes back to do what she was doing before I came. I decided I'd help one last time with her research while we waited.

 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

 

I woke up to a cold breeze hitting my bare back, stretching I let out a soft groan and slowly open my eyes. Moving slightly I felt something under my hand that didn't feel soft at all. I found (Y/N)'s side empty and cold only seeing an envelope in her place.

Maneuvering myself slightly I swing my feet of the bed after taking the letter into my hand. With my feet firmly on the floor, I begin to open the note, flipping the top over I pull the sheet of paper out and unfold it. My eyes quickly scanned the paper finding it was (Y/N)'s handwriting.

_Levi,_

_Our time together may have not gone as we hoped. In fact, we wasted a lot of time bickering like a married couple, even so, I still managed to fall in love with you despite the times I said I hated you. It was your stubborn ass that kept me from running away along with helping Hanji with her work._

_This isn't just a goodbye letter since I am a coward I have written the truth. I am from the future. Our meeting was a complete accident, that's why in the beginning I tried so hard to run away and told you that our relationship wasn't going to work. The truth is, I'm leaving to go back home, to my time._

_Now, you may be confused, and I wouldn't blame you. Hanji can help you accept all this and answer any questions you have. I wish I would've told you sooner but I was afraid you'd think of me as some psycho. But everything I have written is true, I mean every word and want you to take this very seriously._

_I'm sorry I could not tell you in person and answer your questions, but I'm running out of time. The more I stay the more my memory diminishes, and I fear it will be the same when I go home. It is possible I may forget our time together, but luckily I have written everything in great detail. So I can never forget you and how you loved my stubborn ass. I love you..._

_~(Y/N) Jaeger_

She was right, I was beyond confused. At first, I took it as she was joking and trying to rip my heart out but I knew Hanji and though she likes to joke, she wouldn't joke about this. Standing up from the bed the sheets fall from my waist exposing me to the cold air.

I didn't know how much time I had left but I had to stop her.  _How is this even possible? Time travel? Who else knew?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Deep within the forest Hanji and I came to the trail, by now Levi must've woken up to a letter on my side. Whether he'd believe the words I wrote was something I would never know. With bag hanging from my shoulder I continued to follow Hanji through the woods growing closer to my ticket home.

With each step I took closer to the unmarked grave, the more it became difficult to breathe. I sighed a lot and I wasn't even out of breath, I was trying to keep myself under control and not be tempted to run back. "You okay?" Hanji asks as she looks back at me.

I quickly nodded my head and pursed my lips together. I continued on the dirt path forcing myself not to look back. Within a matter of minutes, we came to the single stone that stuck up from the ground. Hanji stepped aside and watched me with sad eyes, stopping next to her my eyes shifted from the ground to her.

Without warning, I rush in and hug her one last time. "See ya  _Partner._ " she mutters. Pulling back I smile and nod as tears start to stream down my face.

Sniffling I turn back to the grave before I was completely ready to leave, there was a time I was desperate to get through and now here I was... hesitant. Exhaling loudly I kneel to the ground and pull out the bag of ashes and blood.

I open the bag and dump the contents on the ground in front of the grave, then with both hands I spread them all around through the grass. Then with another sharper rock, I begin carving the year into the stone.  _2018._  Then placing both hands on the head of the stone I wait.

 

~Levi~

 

A gust of wind came up causing the trees to shake wildly as a bright light shines through the woods blinding me.  _I'm too late!_  I ran towards the blinding light not knowing what I'd run into, thinking that I was there I fell after tripping over an exposed root from a large tree.

Falling forward I land on my face into the grass. Groaning softly I push myself up finding my clothes stained in brown and green, and the bright light was gone. My head shot up finding Hanji sitting on the ground, jumping to my feet I dash over to her checking her.

"You okay? Where is (Y/N)?!" I ask.

Hanji pointed out in front of her, my head looking in that direction but there was nothing other than a big rock. Leaving her there to sit I walk over to the rock closer and on it was written.  _(Y/N) Jaeger._  I stumble back suddenly feeling weak in the legs as it dawns on me that I was too late.

I stumble back a little ways and spin around before leaning into a tree for support.  _Dammit._  I shut my eyes tightly as tears threaten to leave my eyes.  _Please... come back._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I shot up from the ground going straight into a coughing fit, my throat began to burn as I vomited onto the green grass. Like before my vision was blurred, but the nausea was new, on all fours, I feel around for my bag.

Once I felt the fabric I heard twigs snapping not too far from where I was. "Over here! I think someone's hurt." I hear a male voice call.

I was then felt weak again and fell limp to the ground hearing the footsteps get closer. "Fräulein are you okay?" a man asks.

I quickly shook my head then feel someone grab my shoulder. "What is your name?" he asks. There was a bright light from there flashlight shining down at me, blinding me.

"I'm (Y/N) Jaeger."

 

                                    The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 will be out this Friday. See you all then, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
